Time Changes Everything
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Keeping Secrets Sequel. Its 2 years later. Everything's changed in everyone's life. R5 is now a band and they're famous touring, meanwhile Laura is in Miami with her son whilst Riker still has no clue about his existence. But when Laura comes back to L.A. what will happen? There's something about Ross he's hiding something. Nobody knows what. Will he tell? Or Keep it a secret?
1. 2 Years Later

**Time Changes Everything **

* * *

=== 2 YEARS LATER ===

It had now been 2 years since Laura left. She was gonna tell Riker about the baby, but her Dad forced her not to. It was almost like a threat. But she didn't understand. Her Dad was always so nice to her, why has he all of a sudden changed?

Now he just throws threats around left right and center. Sometimes he hits her. Laura's now starting to finding it difficult to protect her 2 year old son. Laura had a boy. It was difficult to give birth seen as though she didn't have a birthing partner. She was all on her own. She wished she had Riker with her though.. Telling her it was gonna be okay.. and actually helping her!

Germaine. That was his name Germaine. Germaine Ross Lynch. She named Germaine after Ross because Ross is Laura's bestfriend, she never got a chance to say goodbye to him either. So it's the least she could do. Isn't it?

But Ross hasn't got anything to complain about! His life's perfect now. His, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky's. They're famous now! R5. She's listened to their music and she loves it. They're doing great! Really great. She's proud of them.

Her phone started ringing "Noah?" Laura said answering the phone surprised. "Laura!" Noah said. Oh gosh. She hasn't heard Noah's voice forever.. She hasn't seen him either. She misses her older brother. "W-what are you doing calling me?" Laura asked. "I wanted to ask you something." Noah said. "Go on.." Laura said. "I've finally found my own place where I live on my own," Noah said "and I still feel bad for Mom kicking you out after you got pregnant to go live with Dad. So.. Wanna move back to L.A and live with me?" "I would love to!" Laura blurted out smiling.

Then a though occurred to her. Riker. "But what about Riker..?" Laura asked. "Don't worry about him, he's on tour with R5." Noah said. "Oh, whens he gonna be back?" Laura asked. "In.. shit. He's back tomorrow." Noah said. "Oh great.." Laura sighed. Noah sighed also "Look Laura, you've hidden the truth from him long enough. I think its time to tell him about Germaine." Noah said. "I know, but he'll hate me," Laura said "it's bad enough Dad forced me not to tell him." "Then just tell Riker that then," Noah said "he's a pretty understanding guy." "But what about his music career, Noah?" Laura asked "I could ruin it for him.." "Laura.. He's 22. I'm pretty sure as soon as you hit 20 its okay for you to have children when your famous." Noah said. "But I'm 18.. Almost 19.." Laura said. "Laura, just come back to Cali. I'll have you back, I always will," Noah said "and if Riker says he wants nothing to do with the kid, then I'll kick his ass. But I doubt he won't."

Laura chuckled "I missed you Noah.." Laura said. "I've missed you too. Now I want my baby sister back down in LA. So come on. See ya." Noah said before hanging up. Laura sighed. She then looked at Germaine who was asleep on the bed. She smiled before kissing him on the head "Don't worry sweetie," She said smiling "we're going back home."

Riker got back onto the tour bus and collapsed onto the couch "Let me sleep.." Riker said laying down and shutting his eyes. "You can't." Rocky said. "Yes, I can.." Riker said turning over. "No, Rocky's right.. You can't." Rydel said. Riker sat up "Why not?" Riker asked. "Cause.. I don't see our little brother around. Our little brother meaning Ross Lynch." Rydel said. "Oh yeah, that reminds me," Rocky said "I don't see Ratliff either!" Riker shrugged.

Then something occurred to him at last "OH MY GOD!" Riker shouted "we've left them behind!" "We've only left them in the building where we've just performed.." Rydel said. "Oh.." Riker said "I'm sure they'll be back soon then." "Are you sure?" Rocky asked "because them two have been going AWOL an awful lot lately." "You don't think.." Rydel said looking at both her brothers.

Rocky and Riker then looked at eachother before back at Rydel for an answer. "No.." Rocky and Riker said in a unison.

Just then Ross and Ratliff walked through the tour bus door "Thanks for leaving us!" Ross said sarcastically. "Hey, you two are the ones going AWOL all the time." Rydel said. "Hmm, maybe it's because you guys keep leaving us behind!" Ratliff said. "He's got a point.." Riker added in "we do tend to be doing that alot lately."

They all just sighed "Sorry, I got the wrong end of the stick," Rydel said "well. wrong idea anyways." Ross and Ratliff looked at eachother confused before looking back at Rydel. They then clicked onto what she was thinking. "WHAT?! IW! NO!" Ross and Ratliff shouted. "Alright, I'm sorry!" Rydel said "I'm just tired and wanna go to sleep.. Night." She then went to the back of the bus into her bed. So did Rocky.

Ross then looked at Riker who was sat in the chair with an upset expression. "You okay dude?" Ross asked sitting next to him. "We went to Miami," Riker said "we tried looking. And we couldn't find her.." Ross sighed "Look.. Laura could be anywhere right now." Ross said. "I know," Riker sighed "it's just.. I feel like when she left.. She didn't tell me the real reason why she left. I mean, who leaves just cause their parents kicked em' out?" Ross shrugged his head "Point taken," Ross said standing up "now are you gonna come to bed or what? We get home tomorrow remember." "Yeah I'll be through in a second." Riker said.

Ross and Ratliff then went into their beds in the bus.

Riker just sat there thinking. If he did have the chance to see Laura again. What would he say to her? Would he even try with her?

What's he thinking, of course he'd try with her! HE loves her! Still.. Wow..

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon. **

**Review for the next one! :D**


	2. Making A Run & Maia Mitchel

**For the guest review who reviewed saying not to add Rosslington into this story: Er.. Yeah.. There's only TWO story's will Rosslington in it I wrote.. Even if I do add Rosslington into this story, its not gonna become a Rosslington story is it? Sure every now and then they'd be in it more than Riaura.. But still. Its mainly a Riaura story -.- **

* * *

A little while later, Laura had everything in her room at her Dad's packed and ready to go home. She had all of Germaine's stuff packed first and then she packed all of her stuff.

Her Dad wasn't even in so she couldn't tell him that she was leaving to back home to L.A. Maybe it was for the best anyway because he'd probably freak out and make sure she didn't leave. God did she was Noah could of come and got her. But that would of took hours. Plus, Noah's not afraid of her Dad. Mainly because Laura's dad is Noah's dad also. At the same time she wished Riker was here, he'd of had her out of Miami and back in L.A within the blink of an eye.

She sighed and frowned. "Mommy.." Germaine said, who was stood infront of her. Laura bent down to his height "Yes sweetie?" Laura asked. "When are we gwoing?" He asked. "Now sweetie, we're gonna go back to L.A and live with your Uncle Noah!" Laura said smiling. "Will I mweet Daddy." Germaine asked. Laura sighed.

Of course. Laura told Germaine that he had a Dad, but she didn't tell him who. Mainly because of her Dad. Maybe now she could tell him? But that might cause trouble. "We'll see," Laura said smiling "now wait here while I go put everything in my car okay." Germaine nodded. Laura then took all the suit cases downstairs and put them in the trunk of her car and got Germaine's car seat ready.

She then went inside and got Germaine, she left a note on the table for her Dad. God forbid if he decides to come hunt her down. Then she went outside, put Germaine in his car seat before getting into the front and beginning to drive. Finally. She is getting away from Miami and going back home where she belongs. All that has to happen now is to get to the airport and then go to L.A where she can meet Noah.

Riker opened the door to his home "Home sweet home.." Riker said walking in, followed by Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ratliff. Along with their Mom, Dad and Ryland of course. "I thought you loved going on tour?" Rydel asked. "Oh I do," Riker said "but but after about 30 shows you start to get tired out."

Everyone then began to put their suit-cases away but Ratliff. Mainly because he doesn't live there. "Ratliff, shouldn't you be heading home now?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, I am. I was just about to go now." Ratliff said making his way to the door. "Hey wait," Ross said "I'll walk with you. I'm going to go meet Maia." "Okay." Ratliff said.

Ross and Ratliff then left.

"So, what are you gonna do with Maia when you meet up with her?" Ratliff asked. Ross shrugged "I don't know.. Do what most boyfriend and girlfriends do?" Ross guessed. Ratliff let out a small laugh. "Least you've got a girlfriend," Ratliff said "least yours didn't run off and cheat." "Oh c'mon," Ross sighed "that was 5 months ago. Kelly was a bitch anyway. I didn't like her." "I can kinda see why now." Ratliff said.

They then began to walk past a newsagents store with magazines in the front. "But still Ross," Ratliff said "least you've got a girlfriend. Least yours isn't a cheater or cheated on you." Ratliff looked in the window of the store and at the magazines. One caught his eye.

_MAIA MITCHEL CHEATING ON ROSS LYNCH! See pictures inside! _

"Oh no.." Ratliff wimped. "What is it?" Ross asked looking at Ratliff. "Nothing!" Ratliff said blocking the window. Ross threw Ratliff a suspicious look "What are you hiding from me?" Ross asked. "Nothing, I just needed to rest against something.." Ratliff lied. "You've got a suit case.." Ross said "you could of sat on that." Ratliff shrugged "I chose not to." Ratliff said.

Ross sighed "Ratliff move." Ross said. Ratliff shook his head "No.." He said. "You do know I can easily just go into the store and see what your trying to hide right?" Ross told him. "Huh... Never thought of that one." Ratliff said cocking his head to the side. Ross sighed "Are you gonna move?" Ross asked. Ratliff frowned "Just know I am so sorry.." Ratliff said stepping out the way. Ross rolled his eyes at Ratliff and looked at the window.

That's when he saw it.

Now he knows why Ratliff was stood in the way of the window. He was trying to protect his feelings from getting hurt.

"I'm sorry Ross.." Ratliff said. Ross took a deep breath "H-how could she?" Ross asked. Ratliff shrugged "Maybe it's because you were away for so long she got bored on waiting for you.." Ratliff said "not to make it sound like your fault. Because it's not. She's justa skanky whore." Ross smiled a little.

Ratliff really knew how to make a bad moment seem.. happy. Even if, who-you-thought-was, the love of your life ripped your heart out of your chest.. and stomped on it as if it was something on fire.

Ratliff sighed "Forget about her Ross." Ratliff said. "I wish I could.." Ross said. Ratliff rolled his eyes "C'mon, come back to mine. We'll have a guys night or something." Ratliff said. Ross smiled and nodded "Okay," He said "guess it could be fun." Ratliff nodded "Come on then."

Both of them then headed back to Ratliff's in hoping to have the best guys night ever and get Maia off Ross's mind.

Little did they know what was planned out for them that night..

Boy _was _Ross gonna forget about Maia...

* * *

**Review! **


	3. New Apartments & New Feelings

Laura got off the plane with Germaine. Right now she was waiting outside the airport for Noah to arrive. She thought that Noah would've been here by now. Apparently not.

She waited 15 more minutes that's when he pulled up in his car "Baby sis!" Noah said getting out of the car. "Noah!" Laura said. Noah walked over and hugged Laura before pulling away and looking down at Germaine. "Is this Germaine?" Noah asked bending down to his height. "No, it's a kid I stole from a pick pocketing ring," Laura said sarcastically "of course it's Germaine!"

Noah chuckled "I should've known it was," Noah said "he does have Riker's blonde hair." "Wiker?" Germaine said in confusion. Laura sighed. Noah's mouth dropped open, he then stood up straight and looked at Laura "You haven't told Germaine about Riker have you.." Noah said folding his arms. Laura rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Laura, I'd of thought you'd of at least had the decency to tell Germaine he has a dad!" Noah said. "I have!" Laura said "but, I just haven't got round to telling him who." Noah sighed "Whilst your here back in L.A. I am gonna make sure you tell Riker about Germaine." Noah said. "But-" "No but's!" Noah cut her off "cause if you don't tell Riker, I will. And I know who's mouth he'd prefer it to come from."

Laura sighed. Noah was right. It was time to tell Riker. But the scary thing was she didn't know how on earth Riker was gonna handle it.

Good.. maybe

Bad... Bigger chance.

So mad that he'll want nothing to do with Laura or Germaine ever... Even huger chance.

Ross sighed.

Currently he and Ratliff were watching TV. They were watching a British Comedian Lee Evans **(1) **that Ross always loved to watch. He always laughed his head off at him. But not this time. Ratliff seemed to be the only one doing that.

Ross was just sat there with the most dullest face ever.

Maia had really hurt him.

After the past year, Ross thought they really had something special. But no. Maia has to be an absolute skank. No wonder Ratliff, Rydel, Riker and Rocky have always found something about her that they didn't like. But oh no, Ross just had to ignore his siblings and bestfriend.

He should really listen to them more often.

Ratliff then burst out laughing at the TV. Ross heard what Lee Evans had said. Honestly, Ross found it hilarious and he was trying his best not to laugh. But then he said the rest of the joke and that was it.. Ross was gone. He couldn't help but laugh now. "There we go!" Ratliff said slowing down his laughter "there's the happy Ross we know and love!" Ross smiled and went back to trying to pull a serious face. But he couldn't. He continued to laugh along with Ratliff.

Ratliff then switched off the TV "Okay that's enough of him before we end up with broken ribs.." Ratliff said putting the remote down "wanna talk now?" Ratliff asked. "What's there to talk about?" Ross asked "my girlfriends a whore." Ratliff smiled "No argument there." Ratliff said. Ross frowned "I thought me and Maia were something," Ross said "I actually thought we had a future together," Ross sighed "turns out I was made a fool of." "Ross, your not a fool." Ratliff said.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Ross began to fill up with tears he looked like he was about to burst into tears, so Ratliff scooted over closer to him and put an arm round him to try comfort him. Thats it. Ross lost it. He started crying. "Oh god, not the water works.." Ratliff sighed. "I'm sorry.." Ross said wiping his eyes "its just it hurts.." He then just fell into Ratliff as best as he could.

God.. Ratliff felt like he was comforting a girl here. "There there.." Ratliff said patting Ross's back "you know... Not to call you a girl or anything.. But don't girls normally cry into guys.. Not guys cry into another guy.." "Sorry.." Ross said sitting up and wiping his eyes. "It's okay," Ratliff said smiling "just forget about Maia. She doesn't deserve you. She'll soon realize that she's missing out on something and someone awesome.." Ross smiled "Thank you Ratliff." Ross said. "No problem." Ratliff replied.

Ross then stood up "I better be going anyway.." Ross said. "Okay." Ratliff and Ross then made their way to the door.

Something inside of Ross wanted to stay, he didn't wanna go home and face his family and tell them the news about Maia. Cause chances are they found out themselves. "Hey remember what I said about Maia Ross," Ratliff said "she doesn't deserve you. Heck, no girl deserves you if they're gonna treat you like that!" Ross smiled "Thanks man. You really know how to cheer me up.." Ross said. He couldn't help but smile. "I do my best," Ratliff shrugged "now gimmie some love." Ratliff said opening out his arms for a hug. Ross rolled his eyes and hugged Ratliff.

When Ross hugged him, he didn't wanna pull away. He felt so secure and safe in Ratliff's arms. Cause he's his bestfriend..

Right?

They then pulled away from the hug. Both of them decided too. They hugged for long enough and it just began to get awkward..

As Ross pulled away his eyes met with Ratliff's. Both of them smiled at eachother as their eyes met. They'd been looking at eachother for about 5 seconds. Ratliff knew this was long enough. He had a feeling something was gonna happen. It did. Ross. He happened. Ross then moved closer to Ratliff before leaning in and kissing him. On the lips softly.

Ratliff.. He was shocked. Taken back infact. Yet... He didn't do anything to stop it. Infact he closed the gap between him and Ross and kissed him back. Were these two about to make a huge mistake? The kiss got more heated as their tounges battled for dominance. Ratliff then had enough, he took Ross against the wall where they continued to 'make out'.

He moved his lips down from his lips down to his neck where he left a trail of kisses before beginning to suck, which caused a small moan to come out of Ross's mouth. Thats gonna end up leaving a mark if ya know what I mean... Then he decided to go back up to his lips ending Ross's short moans.

Soon they moved away from the wall and proceeded down the corridor until they came to the bedroom door which Ross gladly kicked open and then kicked it shut when they got in. Once they got into the room both of them dropped down over on the bed. All there was from then on was moans of pleasure coming from both of their mouths.

Laura and Noah had just got back from the airport and were now back at Noah's apartment.

Laura wasn't gonna lie. Noah picked a really nice place to live. It was amazing. It had a big livingroom, 3 bedrooms. It was amazing! Laura was even considering getting her own place in the building. These apartments weren't bad.

By the look on Laura's face Noah could tell Laura was in love with the place "You like?" Noah asked. "Like?" Laura questioned "I love!" Laura said smiling. "Good," Noah said "because it's yours." Laura looked at Noah confused "What? I thought this was your place.." Laura said. "Nope," Noah shook his head "I'm across the hall. Mines a small apartment just for me. I figured if you were gonna come back you'd need a place of your own with another bedroom. I thought this place would be perfect."

Laura smiled. Noah was the best brother in the whole wide world. "Thank you Noah!" Laura said hugging him. "No problem." Noah said. They then pulled away from the hug. "Now, go find Riker." Noah said. "I don't even know where he lives now Noah." Laura said. "He hasn't moved. He lives where he still is." Noah told her letting out a little laugh. Laura laughed too "But.. I need to get unpacked and that." Laura said. Noah sighed. "Unpack then."

Laura nodded. She then quickly unpacked her things and Germaine's before she knew it, within 45 minutes she was done. "Now.. Go find Riker." Noah said. "What am I gonna say to him?" Laura asked. "First of all, tell him the truth." Noah said. "I know that," Laura said "but.. Its 9 at night.. I think it's a little late.." Laura said looking at the clock. "Oh yeah.." Noah said "well.. Do it tomorrow. Okay?" Laura nodded "I will." She said. "Good," Noah said "now I'm just across the hall if you need me. K?" Laura nodded. Noah then left.

Noah's wallet fell out of his back pocket onto the floor, Laura ran over and picked it up "Noah!" Laura called. She then opened the door leaving Germaine sat on the floor in the livingroom. When she walked out of the apartment she accidently bumped into someone. Sending her to the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" The male said. The male then took her by the hands and helped her up. "It's oka-" Laura then stopped when she saw who it was. His eyes widened. "L-laura?" The male said.

"R-rocky.." Laura said shocked.

* * *

**(1) - Lee Evans is a English Comedian. He is an absolute fucking ledgened! XD **


	4. Relationships & Rocky

"R-rocky.." Laura said "w-what are you doing here?" Laura asked shutting her apartment door, but not fully. "I was going over to Ratliff's because I heard Ross was there for a guys night so I thought I'd join them," Rocky said "but I bumped into you instead!" He said smiling "how long have you been back?" "I've just got back today.." Laura said.

Rocky then hugged Laura "I'm so glad your back!" Rocky said "so will Riker! He has been so lost without you." Laura pulled away from the hug and smiled "Well it was nice running into you Rocky, but I have to give Noah's wallet back to him that he dropped." "Can I come in and we can talk?" Rocky suggested "haven't done that for a while." "I'd love you too b-" Laura was then cut off. "That's great! Lets go inside then!" Rocky said opening the door.

Laura sighed. No doubt Rocky can see Germaine sat on the couch. "Er.. Laura.." Rocky said "who's the kid..?" Laura sighed "Give me a moment Rocky." Laura said. Laura then went over to Noah's apartment before posting his wallet through the letter box. She then went back over to the apartment to Rocky who was looking for an answer from Laura "Go in.. Go sit on the couch.." Laura said.

Rocky done as he was told before Laura shut the door and walked over and picked up Germaine "Germaine," Laura said "meet your Uncle Rocky. Rocky.. meet your nephew Germaine." Rocky's mouth dropped open "L-laura.. is that why you left..?" Rocky asked standing up. "No, well.. Yes.." Laura said sitting Germaine on the couch "look. When I told my Mom I was pregnant she kicked me out so I called my Dad and he told me I'll have to live with him in Miami. But as soon as I was about to tell Riker my dad threatened me not to tell him." "Then why didn't you tell him when you guys were alone?!" Rocky asked raising his voice. "I don't know.." Laura said becoming scared.

Rocky sighed "Sorry if I scared you there.." Rocky said. "It's okay," Laura said before beginning to feel tears coming to her eyes "he's gonna hate me.." Rocky rolled his eyes before walking over and wrapped his arms around Laura for a hug "Your stupid. He's not gonna hate you. Sure, he'll be a little mad. But.. You know.. He'll get over it and be happy!" "Are you sure?" Laura asked. Rocky pulled away from the hug "He's Riker Lynch. He can't be mad at anyone for 5 minutes without feeling bad, unless he had a good reason." Rocky said.

Laura smiled. She forgot how much Rocky always cheered people up when they were sad. She missed that. Now she's got it back now that she's back in L.A.

"So, did you say Ratliff lives in this building aswell?" Laura asked. "Yup," Rocky said "Ross went round earlier with him after he'd been to see Maia. So I was gonna go see if they wanted any company, because everyone at mine is sleeping or resting." Laura nodded "Understandable." Laura said. "Although, I don't see what they could be doing though," Rocky said "because Ratliff only just moved there like 3 weeks ago.." Laura shrugged "Maybe you should go see." Laura said.

"I would," Rocky said "but.. something is telling me that I shouldn't for some odd reason.."

Ross opened his eyes. It was dark in the room he was in. Layed in a bed aswell. He looked at the window and saw it was night outside. He sighed before looking next to him. Where he saw Ratliff. _Oh no _Ross thought. Then everything came back to him. He remembered what happened only a few hours ago. Sex. He and Ratliff had sex together.

Did they just make a mistake?

Some odd reason Ross doesn't think they have. Nope. Is that odd? Is it weird?

Oh god.

This can't be happening.. Ross cannot be starting to get feelings for Ratliff. Ross has always liked girls though? Why's it all of a sudden changed cause he and Ratliff have now had a 1 off. _Hopefully.. It wasn't a one off _Ross thought. Oh my god! What is Ross thinking?! Ratliff would never think of Ross more than a friend.

Ross felt sweaty. Boy.. he and Ratliff sure did get up to something.

Ross was just about to close his eyes and just fall back asleep,but he felt movement next to him.

"Oh god.." Ratliff said. Ross turned his head and looked at Ratliff. "W-what happened..?" Ratliff asked. "Uhh.. What do you think happened?" Ross asked. Ratliff sighed "Oh no.." He mumbled before shutting his eyes. Ross frowned. Clearly Ratliff thinks this was a mistake.

Ross sighed "I'm just gonna go before this gets even more awkward then it already is.." Ross said sitting up, looking around the room for his cloths. "No," Ratliff said grabbing his arm. Ross looked at him confused. "Er.. I mean.. What's the point in going home so late?" Ratliff asked. Ross smiled "Eh, what the hell!" Ross said laying back down.

"Now, what's the real reason you want me to stay?" Ross asked as he layed back down. "I.. don't want you to go?" Ratliff said "does that sound stupid?" Ross raised an eye brow "and.. I'm gonna take that as a-" Ratliff was then cut off by Ross's lips on his "Shut up.." Ross said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"What does this make us?" Ratliff asked "friends with benefits?" Ross couldn't help but laugh "I hope not," Ross said who just about stopped laughing "but.. Now that I think about it. I want us to be... 'us'." Ratliff cracked a half smile "You sure?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded "And I don't care what people think either.. Yet." Ross added. Ratliff smiled.

So that makes them a couple.

But what would everyone else's reaction be?

Right now they couldn't care less.

"Well, I better get going." Rocky said walking to the door. "Thanks for the talk Rocky," Laura said standing up from the couch "it meant alot." She said. "No problem," Rocky replied "so should I tell Riker or are you gonna do that?" Rocky asked. "Could you tell him I'm back, and where I live," Laura asked "I'll tell him then." Rocky nodded "Sure, see you later." Rocky said before leaving.

Laura sighed.

At least Rocky understands.


	5. Riker Finds out

It was the next morning and Rocky got up to go downstairs.

He'd got in late last night after coming back from Laura's when in logic he was supposed to be going to Ratliff's. But that changed when he bumped into Laura.

Speaking of which he still hasn't told Riker she's back. He'd figured he'd wait until he was up out of bed, but when Rocky got downstairs he saw Riker was already up in the kitchen.

"Where were you last night?" Riker asked. "Oh um," Rocky said sitting infront of him "I went to Ratliff's." "Oh, did you have fun?" Riker asked. "But then something stopped me," Rocky added "by something I mean.. someone.." "Lemme guess," Riker said rolling his head to face Rocky "you bumped into a girl and now you want her to be your girlfriend. Or she already is your girlfriend."

Riker immedeatly lost interest in this conversation. He only asked where he went and was, he didn't wanna know about his love life. Far from his love life. It's bad enough Riker's love life has messed up. The last time he dated someone he was with Laura.

Actually he exaggerates it wasn't Laura. It was somebody else. He ended it like a week after because it didn't feel right. Sure Laura didn't leave him without telling him. But still it hurt like a knife cutting him across the throat.

"Actually I was hoping this girl could be your girlfriend," Rocky said "again.."

Again? What does Rocky mean by 'Again'.

This got Riker's attention big time "What do you mean?" Riker asked. "Guess who's back!" Rocky said in a sing song voice. Riker had a feeling Rocky is talking about Laura.. But he could be talking about anyone. "W-who?" Riker asked. "Laura Marano, that's who." Rocky said. "What?!" Riker as the biggest smile crept up onto his face. "Yeah, she lives in the same apartment building as Ratliff and Noah. She lives across from Noah with her little-" Rocky then stopped himself "her little old self.." Rocky said saving the sentence. "No way!" Riker said smiling. "Yeah, way! You should go see her," Rocky said "not just because she has something to tell you."

Riker looked at Rocky puzzled "What does she have to tell me?" Riker asked. "You'll find out when you get there, Riker." Rocky said. "Why can't you tell me?" Riker asked. "Cause it's better off coming from her mouth" Rocky said "trust me..." "Why though?" Riker asked. "Just go Riker." Rocky said beginning to get frustrated. "Alright." Riker said.

Riker then grabbed his coat and made his way to the door before going to Laura's.

Boy was he gonna be happy to see her after 2 years. After all this time.. He's still loved her. Nothing's changed that.

Ross had just finished putting all of his cloths on.

Last night was.. Definitely something. Amazing.. No. Too lost for words.

Man.. Ross has never felt like this before neither has Ratliff. It's strange.. But yet.. good.

He was going across the room quietly trying not tow wake him up, when the floor board creaked "Where are you going?" Ratliff asked. "Sorry, I was trying not to wake up," Ross said "I was going home because people are gonna start to wonder where on earth I am." "Okay." Ratliff said smiling. "But I'll come round later most definitely." Ross said. "You don't have to, I'll come to you." Ratliff said. "No,no, I'll come here. Because otherwise we'll get no alone time if we're at mine." Ross said smiling. "Okay." Ratliff said.

Ross then walked over before giving him a soft peck on the lips "See you later.." Ross said turning around to leave. But he was stopped by Ratliff pulling him back "Why leave so early?" Ratliff asked. Ross smirked "Ahh what the heck!" Ross said dropping his coat on the floor before bending back down onto Ratliff and kissing him.

That morning was pretty eventful.

Riker got to the apartment building he went down the corridor that he knows Noah lives in.

Now Rocky said that Laura lived literally opposite Noah. But there was two doors.. To Riker's luck Noah came out of his door. "Noah!" Riker said. Noah turned around he looked surprised to see Riker "Riker, are you here to see Laura?" Noah asked. "Yeah, which one does she live in?" Riker asked. "This one." Noah said before knocking on the door "now, I'll see you later, I gotta get to work so bye." Noah then left.

Riker then waited outside the door for a minute. No answer. So Riker knocked on the door this time.

This time he heard footsteps and a key go into the door. He was starting to shake and get nervous. The door began to open. Oh god.

There stood Laura "Riker!" Laura said surprised. "Hey Laura," Riker said smiling "Rocky told me you were back." Laura nodded.

Luckily for Laura, Germaine was asleep in his room so Laura let him in. This is do or die moment. "This is a nice place.." Riker said walking in. "Thanks." Laura said shutting the door.

Both of them stood there for a little while before hugging "I've missed you so much." Riker said nuzzling his head into her neck. "I've missed you too." Laura said gripping onto him tighter.

Laura then pulled away from the hug "I need to tell you something.." Laura said. "What is it?" Riker asked. "Just.. Please don't go mad.." Laura said walking towards a door. Riker followed her.

When they got to the door both of them stood there for a little bit. "What do you have to show me?" Riker asked. "Remember when I left?" Laura said. "How could I not forget?" Riker asked. Laura frowned "There was more too it then that," Laura said "my Dad threatened me not to tell you otherwise bad things would happen to me and him." "Him?" Riker said in confusion.

Laura took a deep breath "Meet your son, Riker." Laura said opening the door. Riker's eyes widened. He then popped his head round the door into the room.

There was a bed a small bed with a little boy sleeping in it. A little boy with blonde hair. Like Riker's. Riker felt like crying. He even felt tears coming to his eyes "W-w-why didn't you tell me?" Riker asked. Laura shut the bedroom door "My Dad threatened me." Laura said. "So?! You could of at least told me some other way!" Riker said beginning to raise his voice "I'd of got you both out of Miami away from him safely!" Riker said beginning to raise his voice. "Riker, calm down or your gonna wake him.." Laura said quietly. "Don't tell me to calm down! You've been keeping my son a secret from me these past 2 years!" Riker said getting frustrated.

Laura sighed "I know and I'm sorry!" Laura said "I understand if you just wanna walk out and leave right now." "I'm not gonna do that I'm not a jerk." Riker said. "Then stop yelling! Your gonna wake him and scare him!" Laura almost yelled.

Then.. There was crying from the room. "Well done.." Laura sighed. "Your the one who yelled!" Riker said. "Shut up!" Laura said going into the room.

She went into the room as Germaine was sat up in the bed with tears streaming down his face "Sorry sweetie, did I wake you?" Laura asked. Germaine shook his head. "Bad dream?" Laura asked. Germaine nodded. "Oh baby." Laura said taking him into his arms as she sat him on her lap.

Laura then looked over to Riker who was stood in the door way "Germaine.." Laura said "you know how you've been asking about Daddy?" She asked. Germaine nodded as Laura pulled away from the hug. "There he is.." Laura said pointing to the door. Laura signaled Riker to come over. So he did.

Riker came over and sat next to Laura "H-hey.." Riker said smiling a little. Germaine smiled a little too "Don't by shy.." Laura whispered into his ears. Germaine then scooted over on Laura's lap and held out his arms for Riker. Riker then picked up Germaine off Laura's lap and sat him on his own. "Daddy." Germaine said. "Yes, I'm.. Daddy.." Riker said as Germaine snuggled into him. Laura smiled before scooting over closer To Riker where she rested her head on his shoulder.

Maybe this could work.


	6. The Mark on Ross

**WARNING: There's a little bit of Rated M in this chapter ;) **

* * *

"Thanks for not freaking out." Laura said smiling. "What kind of Dad would I be if I did freak out?" Riker asked. "A normal one." Laura said letting out a small chuckle. Riker let one out aswell. Both of them stood there for a little while in silence. "I'm glad you came round," Laura said "I was afraid when Rocky told you I was back you weren't gonna come round." "Why did you think that?" Riker asked. Laura shrugged "Because I thought you didn't love me anymore. Or you would have no interest..." She said.

Riker frowned "Listen," Riker said taking her by the hands "if I am honest. I've never stopped loving you. I literally haven't.. I tried dating again, but it only lasted a week because I couldn't stop thinking about you Laura. I loved you. Infact I still do.. I love you Laura.." Laura smiled "I love you too.." She replied.

Laura then grabbed Riker's face before crashing her lips onto his.

God, she's missed him. She'd missed his lips. She'd missed kissing him. Now that she's got that back, she's never gonna let him go again.

The kiss began to get heated, and Riker picked Laura up so her legs were wrapped round his waist before walking over to the couch where he layed her down leaving trails of kisses down to her neck. "Need a remind you there is a kid in the other room.." Laura said as Riker kissed her neck. Riker pulled away "Oh yeah.." Riker said. Riker then got off Laura and sat up. Laura smiled "But, maybe we could finish off later." Laura said shrugging a little. Riker smiled "Tease.." "I know.." Laura said before kissing his lips softly.

"So is Ross home?" Laura asked "I really wanna see him. It's been so long." "No, he's not." Riker said. "Oh, where is he?" Laura asked. Riker shrugged "He went to Ratliff's after going to see his girlfriend Maia." "Maia Mitchel?" Laura questioned "why would he date her?" "Because she's a nice girl." Riker said. Laura then picked up a magazine off the table and showed Riker "Yeah, she's a very nice girl to be cheating on your brother.." Laura said.

Riker's eyes widened "Oh wow.." Riker said "but.. I don't understand. He said he was going to Maia's. And then after he went to Ratliff's." "Maybe he said it so he didn't look a fool. Cause let's face it, Maia's made him look like a fool." Laura said. "Maybe." Riker said. "Maybe he went to Ratliff's because Ross was upset and he needed cheering up," Laura said "I mean I know I'd go to Ratliff if I wanted cheering up because he is so fun." Riker smiled and nodded "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh god..." Ross moaned as Ratliff thrusted into him.

Ross wasn't gonna lie. He'd had sex before, but this was just.. Wow. Amazing. He'd never really felt this before.

He could feel himself sweating from all the action, just sweating more and more. Ross's blonde shaggy hair was now a sweaty mess, but he couldn't care less. He loved being this way caused by someone he loves.

Ratliff continued to thrust in and out of Ross getting faster and faster. He could feel a sweat coming on. Infact both of them were sweating. Ross was sweating mainly due to Ratliff, but Ratliff loved it!

Both of them then stopped, Ratliff pulled out of Ross before just collapsing next to him.

Ross was trying to regain his breath "Oh my god.." Ross said breathless. "I know.." Ratliff replied in near enough the same tone.

Then Ross's phone started ringing. Ross groaned. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but he figured he had to because otherwise people were gonna be worrying. Ross waited until he caught his breath back before answering the phone "H-hello?" Ross said answering the phone. "Where are you?" Rocky asked. "I stayed at Ratliff's for the night.." Ross said. "Yeah I figured," Rocky said "but it's like 2 in the afternoon you should be back by now." "Is that the time!" Ross said shooting up. "Yeah, it is," Rocky said "and guess what." "What?" Ross asked. "Laura's back. She lives in the same apartment building as Ratliff," Rocky said "opposite Noah." "No way!" Ross said smiling "oh my god, I'll go see her after." "After what?" Rocky asked. "Uh.." Ross trailed of and looked at Ratliff.

"After I've finished watching something on TV with Ratliff.." Ross lied. "Okay. Well see you later bro." Rocky said before hanging up. Ross then hung up "Who've you got to go see?" Ratliff asked. "Laura," Ross said "she's back. She lives in this building opposite Noah." "Oh that's great!" Ratliff said smiling. "It is." Ross said throwing his cloths back on "I've missed having my bestfriend around." "Thanks?" Ratliff questioned. "You don't count," Ross said "anymore.." Ratliff let out a laugh, same as Ross.

"Anyway, I'll see you later." Ross said pecking his lips before leaving.

As he got out of the apartment building he went down to the apartment that Laura is supposedly in. He got to corridor and noticed Riker coming towards him. "What are you doing here?" Riker asked. "I'm going to see Laura," Ross said "am I not aloud to go see my bestfriend?" "Sure, you are," Riker said "I'm just going home." "Well see you then." Ross said.

Ross then continued down the corridor. That's when Riker noticed something "Er.. Ross.." Riker said. "Yeah?" Ross said turning around. "N-n-never mind.." Riker said shaking his head. "O-kay.." Ross said looking away and going down the corridor.

"I don't even wanna know what that is on his neck.." Riker mumbled to himself.

Ross then got to Laura's door and knocked on it. When Laura opened it she smiled big "Oh my god Ross!" Laura said attacking him in a hug. "Hey Laura." Ross said hugging back.

Both of them pulled away "Come in, come in." Laura said letting him in. Ross then got in. "Oh my god, I need to tell you so much!" Laura said pulling him over to the couch.

When they got to the couch Ross looked and saw a little blonde haired boy on the floor "Who's the kid?" Ross asked. "That's part of what I have to tell you.." Laura said.

For the next 30 minutes Laura talked to him about Germaine, why she left and her Dad.

"Anyway, besides from my crazy life," Laura said "hows you and Maia..?" Ross sighed "I heard about her cheating.." Laura said. "Yeah.. But, I don't care," Ross shrugged "I'm better off without her." Laura smiled "Good for you." Laura said.

Ross smiled. It was really great to have Laura back. He'd missed talking and hanging out with his bestfriend. Talking.. Hanging.. More talking.

Now all Ross wanted to do was tell Laura about him and Ratliff. But maybe she'd laugh.

Oh who is Ross kidding. Laura wouldn't laugh. She's the most sweetest and kindest person in the world. She's gave Ross no reason not to trust her.

But no.. He got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Anyway," Laura said standing up "can I interest you in some cold pizza?" Ross looked at her like she was mad. "Sorry, I only got back yesterday and I haven't had chance to go to the store," Laura said "so Noah ordered a pizza last night after Rocky left." She walked over into the kitchen and opened the pizza box.

Ross then stood up and walked over to her "Rocky?" Ross asked. "Yeah," Laura said "I was going over to Noah's to give him something and Rocky was on his way to Ratliff's." "Wait.. Rocky went to Ratliff's yesterday.." Ross said with worry in his voice. "No," Laura said shaking her head "he was going to.. But then he bumped into me and we got talking. He was the first one to find out about Germaine." "Oh.." Ross said relieved. "You were at Ratliff's last night weren't you?" Laura asked. Ross nodded "Yup." "Cool, what did you guys do?" Laura asked. "Er.. We just watched TV.. You know.. How guys do.." Ross said letting out a nervous laugh. "You sure?" Laura asked. "Yeah, why?" Ross asked. "You don't sound sure.." Laura said raising her eye brows. "Well I am." Ross said.

Laura went to go take a slice of pizza out of the box that's when she caught something out of the corner of her eye when she looked at Ross. "Oh my god Ross! Stand still!" Laura almost shouted. "What.. What's wrong.." Ross said freezing on the spot. "You've got something on your neck! Don't move! I'll kill it!" Laura said. Ross nodded and closed his eyes bracing the impact of Laura's hand, or whatever she was gonna hit him with.

Laura raised her hand and slapped Ross on the neck "OW!" Ross cried out. "Sorry.." Laura said "but.. it hasn't moved.. Ross.. I think you've got a bruise on your neck from something.." _  
_

Shit. That's all that Ross could think right now. Shit. Just shit. It's not a bruise.. It's a love bite from Ratliff. "You know what, I'll check it when I get home." Ross said covering his neck with his hand. "It's.. It's on the other side of your neck.." Laura said. Ross then covered the the otherside of his neck.

Laura then removed Ross's hand, where it exposed the love bite. Laura's eyes widened "Ross.." Laura said "is that from.. Maia.." "Uh..." Ross trailed off "if it helps you sleep at night.. then yes.. it is from Maia.."

Laura's eyes widened even more "Its not from Maia is it?" Laura said "because that love bite looks fresh.. Like you got it last night or this morning.." Laura shrugged "and I don't know where you could of got it from because last night you stayed at Ratliff's and-" Laura then stopped "oh.." Laura realized it was obviously from ratliff "oh... OHHH!" Laura shouted covering her mouth with her hands.

Ross sighed and looked down "I get it.." Ross said "go ahead and laugh.. you think it's wrong.." Laura then saw the fear of rejection from Laura go across his face. "No, no," Laura said "I didn't mean to make you feel that way Ross! I think it's great! It's just.. I wasn't expecting you to be.. gay.. In all honesty, I thought it was gonna be Rocky." Laura admitted. "Yeah... Me too.." Ross said.

"No, I think it's great!" Laura said smiling "does he make you happy?" Ross smiled and nodded "Yeah, he does.." Ross replied. "Good," Laura said wrapping her arms round him side ways and resting her head on his shoulder/ arm. She wasn't tall enough to actually fit her head on his shoulder in his neck when he's stood up straight. "Cause if he breaks your heart or hurts you I'll kick his ass." Ross couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Laura.

Next problem for Ross:

Telling his family.


	7. 4 Months Later

**WARNING: Rated M**

* * *

**Four Months Later...**

It was now four months later. Laura had finally settled back in L.A at long last. She had her family to settle into aswell. Her family meaning her, Riker and Germaine. And of course the rest of the Lynch bunch. But she was more focused on her, Riker and Germaine.

Her and Riker were back together which was a relief.

And as for Ross and Ratliff.. they broke up.

KIDDING.

No, they're still together.

Nobody knows about it except for Laura. Both guys have managed to keep it a secret from everyone these past four months, even with band practice in the way they still managed it. Which was great. Except for one person...

Rydel.

She was getting quite suspicious about Ross and Ratliff spending time together.

Also, she hasn't said anything but she's noticed Ross has come home with hickies on his neck after from apparently being at Ratliff's.

So she decided the day was the day she was gonna confront Ross about it.

Ross was on his own in the livingroom and he'd just woken up. So she went in and sat infront of him "Morning Ross." Rydel said smiling. "Morning." Ross said rubbing his eyes. "Going to hang out with Ratliff's today?" Rydel asked. Ross shrugged "Probably," Ross said standing up and going over to the counter "or I might just go see Laura for a little bit." "So what do you and Ratliff exactly do when you hang out with eachother?" Rydel asked who was grinning.

Ross froze on the spot. _Does Rydel know? _Ross thought.

Man.. If she does then Ross is gonna have a serious rant at Laura. Ross thought he could trust her.

Some bestfriend she is.

"H-have you been talking to Laura about me?" Ross asked. Rydel shook her head "No, why, does she know something I don't?" Rydel asked. "No.. Just wondering.." Ross said turning around. "Answer my question Ross.." Rydel said. "We just hang out.. and be guys.." Ross lied.

Rydel could tell straight away he was lying.

Mean, who goes out to their bestfriends house and then comes home with messy hair and hickies? Not Rydel that's for sure.

She took a deep breath.

"Ross.. I know there's something going on between you and Ratliff.." Rydel said. Ross's body tensed. Luckily he had his back to Rydel so she couldn't see him closing his eyes. "Y-your crazy.." Ross said "there's nothing going on.." "Ross.. You've came home with hickies when you've said you've been at Ratliff's," Rydel let out a laugh "I've never said anything. But I definitely know something's going on between you both." She then laughed suttley.

Ross felt like he could cry. Rydel knows. She's laughing about it. Obviously she thinks that two guys who are in love dating is stupid. Worst part was she was still laughing. "What's so bad and funny about it Rydel?" Ross snapped turning around.

As soon as Rydel saw Ross's face.. She saw the hurt on him. The tears that were about to come out of his eyes. "S-so.. there is something going on..?" Rydel said, looking like she could burst out laughing any minute now. "Yes," Ross said "yes there is. And I'm happy being with him. Now what's so funny and bad about it Rydel?!" Ross asked as his voice cracked "just cause I'm.. gay.. Just cause I'm dating a guy," tears then came out of Ross's eyes "what? You think it's funny to laugh and your gonna reject me as a brother cause of it, or your gonna make fun.. Screw you Rydel.. Screw you! I thought you were better than that."

Rydel's face straightened. She didn't mean to make Ross feel rejected.. It's not that she minded. Its just.. It was a shock to her. She was happy Ross fond someone who could make him happy.

Now what broke her heart was the fact that Ross was crying about it and that he thought she's gonna hate him just cause he's gay.

"No, Ross.." Rydel said standing up and walking beside him "I didn't mean to make you feel like that," She said hugging him from the side and resting her head on his shoulder "i'm happy for you.. I really am. It's just. I wish you could of told me sooner." "We didn't wanna tell people," Ross said sniffling "cause what are people gonna think huh? Mom, Dad, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Calum, Raini, Noah and the fans.. I don't want to go through hell just because I'm in love with someone. And I don't want him to go through hell because of it either."

Rydel smiled, her little brother truly was crazy about Ratliff "Well don't worry about what everyone else thinks," Rydel said "I'll be here supporting you and I know Laura will. And I'm not just saying this because of the phase me and Ratliff went through together 2 years ago.. Now.. Do you wanna tell people?" Rydel asked. "To be honest," Ross said "yes... It's getting boring being just the two of us. Well.. Three because Laura knows. Actually.. Four because you know. But I'm scared of how everyone's gonna react." Rydel chuckled "Then tell people then!" Rydel said. "You know," Ross said wiping his eyes "I will! Let me go talk to Ratliff first though, I need to know what his approval of it is first." Rydel nodded "Understood." Rydel said. "Thanks sis." Ross quickly hugged her before leaving and making his way to Ratliff's.

"Noah, you don't have to." Laura said. "No, I want to!" Noah said "besides, ever since you've got back I have exactly had time to spend with my nephew now have I?" Laura smiled "Your the best." She said. "I know." Noah said. Laura then handed Germaine over to Noah. "C'mon little man," Noah said "lets go do some fun things! Later Laur." "Later!" Laura said closing the door.

"Does this mean we have the full day to ourselves?" Riker asked walking up to her. "Apparently so." Laura said. Riker grinned "Good." He said.

Riker then bent down and kissed Laura on the lips. Laura deepened the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his around around her waist. The kiss became more passionate and more heated because they found themselves making their way to the bedroom.

When they got there Riker kicked the door open and closed before moving his hands to tug at the hem of Laura's shirt. Eventually he had enough of tugging and just took it off her throwing it across the room. Both of them then sat on the bed, with Laura sat ontop of Riker where she pulled off his shirt also. She figured it wasn't fair if she had her shirt off he didn't.

As soon as Riker's shirt was off Riker attacked Laura's neck with kisses and sucks. Laura threw her head back a little as Riker left trails of kisses around her chest area, which cause Laura to moan. Riker then made his way up to her lips before unclasping her bra from round her breasts. Riker then layed back on the bed with Laura ontop of him as they were in a hot fiery process of making out as their tounges wrestled together.

Laura then moved her hands down Riker's body where she unzipped his pants and took them off leaving him in his boxers. "That's not fair..." Riker whispered in Laura's ear as he played with the button and zip at Laura's trousers and almost ripping them off her. Which just left them both in their underwear.

As they moved further up the bed Riker flipped Laura over so he was ontop of her. Both of them got to the point where they removed their underwear. Riker then spread Laura's legs apart before beginning to enter her slowly, which gained a moan from her mouth. "Oh.." Laura moaned. Riker then went in deeper which got another moan. "Oh my god.." Laura moan "I've missed this.. so much.." Riker couldn't help but giggle.

He then began to pick up the pace thrusting in and out slowly. "Faster.." Laura moaned. Laura didn't have to tell him twice, he thrusted in and out faster each time she cried out and begged him for more.

As both of their bodies slapped together, Riker thrusted faster and Laura. "Oh my god.." Laura moaned. As Riker thrusted, he left kisses on Laura's neck and lips where she just lost it and let out a great big moan. "Mmmm.. Riker.." Laura moaned. She then became tighter, which cause Riker to go into a wave of pleasure as they both got a smooth rhythm going "Laura.." Riker moaned.

Laura ran her hands through Riker's hair as she enjoyed the sensation going on in her body due to the one and only.. Riker Lynch.

She then began to pull on his hair as the pleasure got stronger "Riker.." Laura cried out.

Soon both of them reached their climax before collapsing beside one another.

As they were layed next to eachother, Riker pulled Laura closer "I've missed that.." Riker said breathless. "me too.." Laura said. Riker then kissed the top of her head.

Soon both of them fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Whatever Makes You Happy - Ratliff

Ross collapsed ontop of Ratliff panting/breathing heavily for air. "Oh my.. god.." Ross said trying to grasp for air into his lugs. "Yeah." Ratliff said with near enough that same reaction, whilst wrapping his arms around Ross.

Ross then just let his head drop onto Ratliff's chest where he left it to rest. As Ross had his head on Ratliff's chest was expanding up and down, Ross smiled as his head was moving with it. He liked it. It felt nice and good. Just a natural thing.

But Ross then remembered he had to ask Ratliff about telling people about them both. "Hey Ratliff, can I ask you something?" Ross asked. "Sure, anything." Ratliff said having one hand round Ross and the other just casually running through his blonde shaggy hair. "I was talking to Rydel this morning and she kinda found out about us," Ross said "but no need to worry. She said she was cool with it and will keep it a secret." "Okay, so what is it you need to ask me?" Ratliff asked.

Ross took a deep breath "I've been beginning to think that's it's time to tell people about us.." Ross said. "What.. You mean like... The world?" Ratliff asked. "No no," Ross said "just like.. To family and close friends." Ratliff sighed "Well.. I guess we have been dating long enough to tell them." Ratliff said. "So does that mean your okay with it?" Ross asked.

Ratliff cupped Ross's face before lifting it to where their eyes met "Whatever makes you happy.." Ratliff said before planting a soft tender kiss on his lips. "Have I ever told you how much I love you..." Ross said. "Alot." Ratliff shrugged his head. "Well your right," He said kissing him on the lips "I do," kiss "so much."

Ratliff smiled. Boy was he lucky to have someone like Ross in his life. He sweet kind, nice, amazing, gorgeous. Even when his hair was a blonde sweaty mess.. He was perfect. Ratliff wouldn't have him any other way. Same with Ross. Ross wouldn't have Ratliff any other way.

Ross then snuggled back down into Ratliff's arms where both of them fell asleep.

*** LATER THAT DAY ***

Ross left Ratliff's after having some 'fun' before deciding to go Laura's.

He knocked on the door and Laura opened the door "Hey Laura, can I come in?" Ross asked. "Sure." Laura said letting Ross in. "Where's Riker?" Ross asked. "He's took Germaine to go see Rydel, Rocky and your mom and Dad," Laura said "he should be back in like 15 minutes." "Great because I need to talk to you." Ross said.

Laura would of thought it would of been just a regular chat but she saw the worry and fear in Ross's eyes. "Sit down.." Laura said.

Both of them then sat down and Ross explained to Laura the whole situation about him and Ratliff beginning to tell people about their relationship together. Laura nodded "So, do you want me to be there with you?" Laura asked. "Please?" Ross asked. "Of course, your my bestfriend and I don't wanna see you suffer." Laura said smiling. "Thanks Laura." Ross said. Both of them then hugged before pulling away.

"Should we go now?" Ross asked. Laura nodded "Sure." Laura said smiling.

Both of them then got up off the couch before making their way back to the Lynch house.

"So what made you realize its time to tell people?" Laura asked. "Cause it's been a while now," Ross said "plus Rydel talked me into it." "Wait, Rydel knows?" Laura asked. "Yeah,she figured it out because of me going to Ratliff's and then coming back with love bits/hickies, on my neck." Ross said. "Ooo.." Laura hissed. "Yeah.. She's noticed them for a couple of month she just hasn't sad anything." Ross said. Laura nodded.

"How did she take it?" Laura asked. "At first," Ross said "I thought she was laughing about it and was gonna reject me as a brother. But she soon straightened it out once she had me in tears." "Awe, Ross." Laura said. "It's okay," Ross said laughing "it's fine."

Ross and Laura then got outside Ross's house. Laura looked at Ross, he looked nervous as hell. Laura then took Ross's hand "C'mon," Laura said smiling at him whilst holding his hand "I'm here for you.." Ross smiled "Thanks Laura." Ross said.

Both of them then entered the house.

When both of them entered the house, Laura released Ross's hand before anyone saw. and this what they heard:

"Is that Ross?!" Riker asked. "I don't know!" Rocky said. "Riker, I swear to god, you better leave him alone!" Rydel said "it's his choice.. Now leave it." "NO, I will not leave it!" Riker snapped. Germaine then began to cry. Rydel sighed before picking him up and bobbing up and down trying to calm him "Will you shut up Riker, your scaring your own son!" Rydel said "it's okay.." Rydel whispered to Germaine.

Ross looked at Laura "He knows.." Ross said just dropping his keys on the cabinet.

All of a sudden as Ross went to go walk into the livingroom he felt himself get flung/pinned against the wall by none other than Riker "YOU AND RATLIFF ARE TOGETHER?!" Riker shouted.


	9. The First To Know

**There's a twist in this chapter ;) **

* * *

"YOU AND RATLIFF ARE TOGETHER?!" Riker shouted flinging Ross against the wall. "Ow.." Ross cried a little as his back collided with the wall. "EXPLAIN!" Riker shouted. "Riker, calm down!" Laura yelled.

Ross looked at Riker, who's face was inches away from him. He could see the fury in his eyes. Was it because Riker thought it was wrong? Was it cause Riker didn't like it? Was it because Riker was gonna reject Ross now? Or is it because he doesn't want them together?

"R-R-Riker.." Ross stuttered "I don't know why your so mad for.." "You've been bestfriends for years!" Riker yelled "now this!" "Who even told you?!" Ross asked. "Rydel did." Riker said. Ross threw a glare to Rydel. "Sorry Ross, it kinda just came out at the wrong time." Rydel said. "Oh, ya think?" Ross said sarcastically.

Riker then released Ross "Don't even talk to me Ross.." Riker said walking away from him. "W-w-what do you mean..?" Ross asked getting worried.

Is Riker about to reject him as a brother?

"Just.. Don't bother with me anymore.." Riker said. "Riker, please don't say your rejecting me just cause of this!" Ross begged. "Sorry Ross.." Riker said. Right now.. Ross just felt like crying. "No, Riker, please no.. Don't do this!" Ross begged even more. Riker then just walked out of the house.

Ross then just fell to his knees and put his head in his hands before letting a couple of tears fall. "Ross.." Laura said stroking his hair.

* * *

"ROSS!" Laura shouted. "What, err... sorry!" Ross said snapping out of his trance. "Are we gonna go tell Riker then about you and Ratliff?" Laura asked. "NO!" Ross shouted standing "we are _not _telling Riker about me and Ratliff!" Ross said. "Why not?" Laura asked. "Because, I've just had a horrible thought of how it could all go wrong.." Ross said sitting back down on the couch.

"What could all go wrong?" Riker asked walking through the door with Germaine. "Me," Ross said "doing a.. back flip off the... table.. Yeah.." "Why would you wanna do that anyway?" Riker asked putting Germaine down on the floor. Ross shrugged "I was just.. thinking about it." Ross said looking back at Laura.

Laura just shook her head.

Ross was one crazy dude when it came to hiding things. Although she could tell Ross was nervous of getting rejected by his family and everyone else.

"Hey Riker," Laura said "do you mind taking a seat for a second? We need to talk about something." Ross then glared at Laura. "Trust me.." Laura whispered. Riker then nodded before sitting on the seat opposite them. "How much do you love your brother?" Laura asked. "Depends on which one your talking about." Riker said. Laura rolled her eyes. "Kidding! Alot, why? Riker asked.

Laura looked at Ross, who by this time looked like he could throw up because of the nervousness. She then put her hand on top of his and gave him a reassuring smile. "W-why are you holding his hand..?" Riker asked getting worried.

Was Laura and Ross together? Was Laura cheating on Riker with Ross? Cause by the way Laura took his hand and smiled at him, Riker was pretty damn sure that was the reason.

"A-are you two.. together..?" Riker asked. "What? No?" Laura said. "Then.. Why are you holding his hand?" Riker asked. Laura sighed "Ross.. Ross is dating someone and he's not sure how your gonna take it." Laura said. "What do you mean?" Riker asked. Ross went to go say something, but he could because he felt tears come to his eyes with fear.

No doubt within about 5 minutes they'll be pouring down his face like a water fall.

Laura looked at Ross. She could tell her way about to go any minute now with tears. "He's scared you'll reject him as a brother.." Laura said looking back at Riker.

_He's scared you'll reject him as a brother. _Them words. Just. Ergh. They made Riker so upset. Why would Riker wanna reject Ross as his brother for? He's his baby brother. Why would he wanna reject him. "Why would I wanna reject you..?" Riker asked with hurt in his voice "Laura.. Can you leave us talk for a moment?" Laura nodded "Of course," Laura said before picking up Germaine "c'mon, lets go in your room."

Laura then disappeared into Germaine's room with Germaine.

Riker then got up off from where he was sitting and sat next to Ross before putting an arm around him, closing the gap that between them which was now a sort of hug. Ross just dropped his head where tears came out of his eyes. "Ross, why do you think I'm gonna reject you for?" Riker asked "your my baby brother for crying out loud." "I.. I.. I don't know.." Ross said. "Is it cause of the girl your going out with?" Riker asked. "It's.. It's not a girl.." Ross said tear filled as his voice cracked. Letting a couple more tears fall.

Riker's eyes widened. He can see why Ross may think that Riker was gonna reject him. "So.. Your dating a guy?" Riker asked. Ross nodded. Even though Riker didn't see him nod, he could feel him nodding. "And you think I am gonna reject you as a brother because...?" Riker asked. "C-cause.." Ross said "some people will." "Hey, if Rocky, Rydel and Ryland are anything like our family, then they'll be cool with it like me." Riker said smiling a little.

"Would they if they knew who it was?" Ross asked looking up at Riker. Ross's face was a reddish color now and his eyes were puffy with tears. "Who is it?" Riker asked. "I don't wanna tell you.." Ross said as his voice went pitchy as more tears came out of his eyes. "Well.. Your gonna have to.." Riker said. Ross took a deep breath "Promise you won't freak..?" Ross asked. "Dude, if I was gonna freak out about you being gay I'd of done it already by now.." Riker said. "Yeah, I know," Ross said "but.. you will just because of who it is." "Ross... Just tell me, I promise I'll _try _not to freak out." Riker said. "Try?" Ross asked. "Hey, least I'm being honest.." Riker said shrugging "your my little brother it's my right to protect you from the people you date. If I don't like them."

Ross took a deep breath "It's.. Its Ratliff.." Ross said.

Riker's eyes widened "Ratliff?" Riker asked. Ross nodded. "As in.. Ellington Ratliff?" Riker asked. Ross then felt more tears "Oh my god.. Your not okay with it your gonna go freak aren't you.." Ross said fling back on the chair.

"N-no, no.." Riker said looking at Ross "it's just.. I knew you two were both close.. But.. not _that _close.. How did this happen?" Riker asked. "You really wanna know?" Ross asked. "Just up to the part where you started dating," Riker said "cause if there's anything to do with any dirty stuff.. Then don't tell or just leave that part out because I really don't wanna know.." Ross let out a chuckle before explaining the whole situation. But of course leaving out the sex part as Riker asked.

"So this has been going on for 4 months and abit.." Riker said. Ross nodded "Yeah.." Ross said. "Does he make you happy?" Riker asked. "Yeah, very.." Ross said smiling. "Good, tell him to keep it that way." Riker said patting his back. "Why?" Ross asked. "Cause if he hurts you then he'll find himself hanging off the back of a bus.. by his hair.." Riker said. "Ouch.." Ross said rubbing his head. "I'm kidding." Riker said laughing a little "so who else knows besides from me and Laura?" Riker asked. "Rydel," Ross said "she.. kinda figured it out.." "How..?" Riker asked. "I'd rather not tell on that part.." Ross said.

Riker thought about it for a moment "Oh.." Riker said "OHH!" "NO NO!" Ross shouted "no.. She _didn't_ see us.. yeah.." "oh.. Then how?" Riker asked. "She just figured okay?" Ross said. "Okay.." Riker said "so is there anybody else that your gonna be telling?" Riker asked. "We want to," Ross said "but we only wanna tell close friends and family and that's it. You know.. Before its exposed to the world.." "When are you gonna tell them?" Riker asked.

Ross shrugged. "I'll tell them." Riker said. "No, I will, I think it's better if it comes out from my mouth." Ross said. "Ross no offense," Riker began "but if you were crying trying to tell me then I'd hate to see what you'll be like when you tell Mom, Dad, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland." "Point taken.." Ross said sitting down. "Stay here, I'll go tell them and I'll come back and tell what they said." Riker said smiling. "Thanks Riker." Ross said. "No problem." Riker said before leaving.

Laura then came out of the room "See, told you he'd be fine with it!" Laura said smiling and going up to him. Ross smiled "I know," Ross said "now lets just see how the rest take it.." Ross said.

* * *

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE! **


	10. The Fear Of Rejection - Comes True

Riker got home.

When he got home he heard voices coming from the living room and kitchen. In the livingroom his Mom and Dad were in there aswell as Rocky. In the kitchen Rydel and Ryland were in there.

He decided he'd go into the kitchen first. "Hey, Rydel, can I talk to you for a second.." Riker said. "Sure." Rydel said. "In private." Riker said hinting to Ryland to leave. "I'll go." Ryland sighed before leaving the kitchen.

Riker then shut the door of the kitchen before turning around and facing Rydel "You know about Ross?" Riker asked still lent against the door. "Depends on what you mean." Rydel said sitting on the table. "About him.." Riker said coming off the door "and Ratliff."

Rydel sighed before rolling her eyes "Lemme guess," Rydel said "he told you and now your not happy about it. Guess that's just like you Riker." "Actually, I'm totally okay with it," Riker said folding his arms.

He actually can't believe Rydel thinks Riker was gonna freak out aswell as Ross. Sure he's the oldest sibling out of him, Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ryland and he had a duty to protect his brothers and baby sister. But just because one of them comes out gay doesn't mean that he's gonna loose it. He can accept gay people. And he can accept one of his siblings being gay. He doesn't care if he's honest.

Love is love. Nobody should judge on that.

"Wait you are!" Rydel said shocked. "Good to know you have faith in my lil' sis." Riker said sarcastically. "Sorry.." Rydel shrugged "so, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked. "No," Riker shook his head "I promised Ross I'd tell Mom, Dad, Rocky and Ryland." "Can't he do that himself?" Rydel asked. "If you saw the state he was in telling me.. Then.. No.. He can't." Riker said.

Rydel sighed "C'mon then, we'll go tell them then." Rydel said making her way to the door. "Whoa, whoa whoa.." Riker said stopping her from walking out the door "don't you have any plan on how to tell them or anything?" "Nope." Rydel said before opening the kitchen door.

Great. The fate of Ross's home life with his Mom, Dad, Rocky and Ryland rests on his sisters shoulders who has no idea on how to tell them. Great.

Both of them walked into the livingroom and stood in the middle of the room before Riker switched off the TV. "We were watching that." Rocky said. "We don't care." Riker mocked his voice. "We have something important to tell you.." Rydel said. "Does Ross need to know?" Mrs Lynch asked. "Oh, he already knows." Riker mumbled. "Then what is it?" Rocky asked "are you gonna stand there like ducks or..?"

Riker took a deep breath "Ross.. Would be telling you this," Riker said "but.. When he told me he kinda broke down on the spot and started crying. It was too much. So I promised I'd tell him." "Well, what is it?" Mr Lynch asked. Riker took a deep breath "He's.." Riker began. "He's dating someone." Rydel finished off. "Wow..." Rocky almost hissed "is that it?" "Oh no, there's more.." Riker said.

"But.. Its not someone who you would expect.." Rydel said. "Ross has good taste in girls though so why-" Rocky began but got cut off. "It's not.. A girl.." Riker cut him off. "You what.." Mr Lynch said shocked.

"Now we know who's not gonna take it well..." Rydel mumbled.

Rocky looked shocked. So did Ryland and their Mom. But if they were gonna reject him they'd of said something. Wouldn't of they? "Guys.." Rydel said "say something.." "W-who's he dating?" Rocky asked. "Why?" Riker asked. "Because I have a pretty good idea who it is now." Rocky said looking up at Riker and Rydel.

_Ratliff _Rocky mouthed to them both. Riker nodded. Rocky sighed and put his head in his hands "How did I not know it was him.." Rocky said. "Are you okay with it?" Rydel asked, Rocky. "I'm.. I'm shocked.." Rocky said "but other than that I am totally fine with it."

Riker, Rydel and Rocky then looked over to Ryland and their parents. Mrs Lynch seemed shocked. Ryland seemed it aswell. It was just.. Mr Lynch.. Their dad. "Dad.. Say something.." Riker said. "How.. Where is he?" Mr Lynch asked. "He's at Laura's," Riker said "or.. He could of gone to Ratliff's. Either way.. He's safe." "Good. And he can stay there.." He replied. "What?" Riker asked. "Ross can stay at Laura's or Ratliff's. He's not being around here."

Riker's mouth literally fell open. "Dad!" Those were the shouts from Rydel, Riker and Rocky. "I don't believe this..." Rydel sighed. "Your rejecting him then I take it?" Riker asked. Mr Lynch sighed "You know how I feel about gay people." He said. "He's your son!" Rocky yelled. Mr Lynch shrugged. "Mom, tell him." Rocky said. "Sweetie," Mrs Lynch said turning to Mr Lynch "Rocky's right. He's your son. Can't you just make this one acception."

Mr Lynch sighed once more before looking at Riker "Who's he with?" MR Lynch asked. "Yeah.. That's the next bit you may not like either.." Riker said. Mr Lynch rolled his eyes.

Rocky decided to try play along as if he didn't know and guess. "Is it Ratliff?" Rocky asked looking up to Rydel and Riker. Both of them looked at him confused. Rocky winked at them. They caught on. "Yeah.." Rydel said. "Nope," Mr Lynch said standing up "I'm not gonna let it happen. If it is gonna happen then tell Ross he's not welcome back here." "But he is though," Riker said folding his arms "he's welcome by me. He's welcome by Rydel. He's welcome by Rocky. So far he's welcomed by Mom and Ryland. Right?" "I'm totally fine with it." Ryland said. "Mom?" Riker asked. "I'm 100% perfect with it!" Mrs Lynch said throwing him a reassuring smile.

Mr Lynch sighed "Don't care," Mr Lynch said "if Ross comes back here then he'll regret it." "Fine," Riker said pushing past his dad "I'll go pack Ross's things then. Because I don't want him around here if he's just gonna get abuse off you. He's better off living with Ratliff anyway rather then here. And you know what.. While I'm at it I might just pack mine aswell because I don't think I can stand you right now!" Riker then left slamming the door behind him.

When he got upstairs he went into Ross's room first. Got his empty suit case from underneath Ross's bed. Well. Ross's old bed. Right now Ross can either stay with Laura for a while before he finds his own place or with Ratliff. Riker isn't having his baby brother out on the streets or living under a roof where he's gonna get rejected by his own Dad. Or possibly hit.

Riker was thinking about packing his things and going too. He could easily go live with Laura until he got his own place aswell. Yeah. He'll just do that. He'd love to live with Laura. Least he'd get to see her everyday and Germaine aswell. Riker doesn't think he could bare being away from his own son everyday and night. Least if he ever turns out gay Riker would never turn his back on him. He'd be supportive. Nothing like Riker's dad.

Honestly. Riker thought his dad was a great guy. Until now.

Riker had packed everything Ross would need to move out. Cloths etc.

Next. Riker's things. It took 10 minutes to get Ross's things into his suit case, and about the same for Riker to get his things into his own suitcase.

Next thing he knew he was making his way downstairs to the front door with both suitcases. As he opened the door and made his way out, he felt someone tug on his arm. Rydel. "Riker, please don't leave." Rydel begged. "I'm not staying around _him _if he's gonna reject our little brother." Riker said pulling his arm away. "If you leave with Ross then I leave." Rydel said. "Oh yeah, where are you gonna stay if you do?" Riker asked. Rydel sighed. "Exactly. Laura's house is full enough with Germaine." Riker told her.

Riker let go of the suitcases and hugged her "Just stay here," Riker said rubbing her back "your much better off. And if you have to.. Just blank Dad out. I think he'll finally see sense if his little girl starts to blank him." He then pulled away from the hug. "You think so?" Rydel asked. "I know so." Riker answered. "I'll see you around then." Rydel said. "Bye." Riker said before leaving.

"Will you stop!" Laura almost shouting.

Ross was pacing back and forth getting worried to the point where he thought he was gonna burst. He just felt like he could cave in. "They're all gonna reject me.. I can feel it." Ross said still pacing back and forth.

Laura looked at Germaine who was sat on the couch "Promise me you won't get into a situation like this when your 18?" Laura asked. Germaine just looked at her confused, like any 2 year old would do. "Thanks?" Ross said. "Sorry.." Laura said slouching in her seat a little.

Just then the door opened and Ross and Laura looked to see Riker come in dragging two suitcases behind him. Ross's face dropped. He'd been rejected. "I knew it.." Ross said as he felt tears coming to his eyes "they don't want me around. They've rejected me." Ross sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands.

Riker shut the door "Actually Rocky, Ryland and Mom are totally cool with it." Riker said. Ross looked up at Riker in confusion. "It's just dad," Riker said "and I'm not having you living there if Dad is just gonna reject you and make you regret going back home." Ross sighed.

"T-thanks anyway Riker.." Ross said as his voice cracked.

Laura's heart broke for Ross. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay.." Laura said "I'm here for you. Ratliff's here for you. Riker is, and so is Rydel Rocky and Ryland." "Thanks Laur." Ross said. That made him feel a little better, but not entirely.

"I left aswell," Riker said "that's why there is two suitcases instead of one." "Riker.. You didn't have to." Ross said. "No, I wanted to!" Riker said. Ross smiled a little. He seriously loved his older brother sometimes.

Ross don't know what come over him, he just got up and attacked Riker with a hug before crying. "It's okay, there there.." Riker said hugging back as Ross choked on his tears.

After about a minute or so of standing there Ross pulled away "I'm sorry.." Ross said wiping his eyes and sniffling. "It's fine," Riker said "you have no reason not to break down crying."

"Before you ask Riker," Laura said "no you can't stay here." Riker looked at her like 'are-you-kidding-me?' Then Laura just burst out laughing "Oh your face," Laura said "of course you can stay here. You can too Ross if you want." Ross shook his head "No, it's fine.. I don't wanna disturb." Ross said half smiling. "No, seriously Ross," Laura said "your my bestfriend. Stay I insist." "No, I'll just go stay with Ratliff.. I think that'll be best." Ross said. "That's fine." Laura said smiling.

"I'll see you guys later." Ross said opening the door and grabbing his suitcase. "Wrong suitcase." Riker said. "Oh," Ross said before grabbing the other "sorry.. I'll see you both later. Bye." Ross then left before going down to Ratliff's apartment.

"My Dad is a jackass." Riker said sitting next to Laura putting his arm round her. Laura rested her head against him "He'll come round." Laura said wrapping one of her arms round his waist. "Maybe.." Riker said frowning.


	11. A World Tour

After Ross left Laura's. Or now Riker and Laura's.. He doesn't know.. He just went down to Ratliff's.

When he got there he just stood outside the door for a little while trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

Did his Dad just really reject him?

Did he really just get kicked out?

Well.. He didn't exactly get kicked out. Riker just made the decision that Ross should leave if he's just gonna get ignored and rejected by his own Dad. It was a nice thing Riker done for him. He's lucky to have him as an older brother. Cause if Riker was his younger brother, he doesn't think Rocky would be much help.

He shrugged. He could feel tears coming on again.

As he was about to knock the door opened. Ratliff. Obviously. Who else would it be? "Ross?" Ratliff said confused. "Guess who rejected by his Dad.." Ross said "and then.. Had to leave just because of it." "Oh my god.. Ross. I am so sorry!" Ratliff said about to hug him. But someone was walking down the corridor so he didn't.

Ratliff sighed "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Ratliff asked. "Laura offered." Ross said. "You can stay here until you find your own place if you want?" Ratliff offered. "You sure?" Ross asked. "Of course I am." Ratliff said before taking him into the apartment.

Riker and Laura were both snuggled on the couch together of the apartment watching TV. Well.. Riker was. Laura had fallen asleep. So had Germaine. Germaine was asleep next to Laura. He looked like if he lent forwards in his sleep he'd end up smacking off the floor.

That would hurt.

So he got up gently trying not to wake Laura before picking up Germaine gently and going into his room with him. He then put him down in the bed.

Just as he put the quilt over Germaine, his phone started ringing. Rocky. So he left the room and went into the bedroom before answering it. "Rocky, I'm not coming back!" Riker said as he answered the phone. "It's not about that you doof," Rocky said "it's about something else." "What is it then?" Riker asked. "It's about R5," Rocky said "and a tour.." "What kind of tour?" Riker asked. "A world one.." Rocky said.

"Are you kidding?!" Riker said happy "that's amazing!" "I know right!" Rocky said "it starts in 3 weeks." "Whoa.. That's a little bit of short notice isn't it." Riker said. "Yeah, but oh well," Rocky said "it lasts for 6 months." "S-s-six months.." Riker said shocked. "Yeah! You don't sound excited.." Rocky said. "Oh no, I am.." Riker said "it's just.. Never mind. Yey.. World Tour.. I'll see you later." Riker then hung up.

When he looked to the door he saw Laura stood in the door way leaning against the door. "Oh hey," Riker said standing up "I thought you were sleeping." "I was, but then I woke up," Laura said walking over to him "why aren't you so enthusiastic about this tour?" Laura asked. "Cause it's a world one," Riker said "that's 6 whole months away from L.A/California. And more importantly.. You and Germaine."

Laura frowned before sitting next to him "Riker.. This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity." Laura said. "I know, but how are you gonna cope on your own?" Riker asked. "I've coped for 1 year and a half with him Riker," Laura said "I don't think 6 months is gonna kill me." "But.. I don't wanna leave you." Riker said. "Riker, just go on the tour. If not for yourself, do it for me and Germaine."

Riker sighed "But Laura-" "But nothing," Laura cut him off "this is your dream. Your living it with Ross, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff. Not me. They're gonna want to go. Infact I _know _they will. And I know that if I hadn't of came back then you'd of gone anyway." Riker smiled a little "Are you sure?" Riker asked. "Yes. Riker, I'm positive!" Laura said smiling. Riker nodded "Then I'll go." He said. "Good!" Laura said before kissing him on the lips.


	12. The Surprise For Riker

**This chapter has HUGE time skips! **

* * *

_**3 months later **_

3 months ago, Riker, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky had left for their first world tour ever. Only 3 months left til they come back.

Yes. Riker and Laura were still together, they talked as much as they could. Even though it wasn't very often.

Ross and Ratliff were still together, and it was still between Ross, Ratliff, Riker, Laura, Rydel, Rocky and their parents. Even though their dad wasn't supportive at all with them both.

Mr Lynch came on the tour aswell as their Mom. Mr Lynch just drove the tour bus when they were in the countries they were touring in. But he stayed _WELL _out of Ross and Ratliff's way. Infact he just pretty much ignored them.

Right now, they were starting the final part of their world tour which was Europe. Starting with; Romania, Poland, Germany, France, Spain, Finland, Sweden, Norway.. and lastly. The UK.

Laura was coping fine with Germaine, but right now she'd fallen ill. So she was struggling a little bit. Which was gonna be hard work.

She never told Riker when she had phone calls because knowing him he'd panic too much and end up coming back from the tour early back to her side. So she kept it a secret. Only Noah knew because he was looking after Germaine whilst she went to the doctors. But they sent her to the hospital.

Right now, she was waiting for a doctor to come out and tell her what was wrong. It couldn't of been anything bad. Cause if it was she'd be on the floor barely being able to move.

Now that would be a problem.

Then the doctor came out the room "Laura Marano?" The doctor called. Laura then stood up before going into the room with him. "What's wrong with me then?" Laura asked. "Congratulations!" The doctor said smiling. Laura looked at him confused "How is it 'congratulations' if I'm ill.. I don't.." Laura said confused. "Your not ill Laura.." The doctor said.

Laura cocked her head "Then if I'm not ill and I'm throwing up then wha-" Laura then clicked on "oh no.." "Congrats Laura, your 3 months pregnant!" The doctor said smiling. "Yay.." Laura said not so enthusiastic. "Aren't you happy?" The doctor asked. "Of course," Laura said smiling "it's just.. My boyfriend might not be." "He'll be fine with it." The doctor said.

"Oh I hope so.." Laura mumbled.

**_2 and a HALF months later_**

Laura was now 5 and a half months gone pregnant. She hadn't even told Riker yet. She figured he'd find out when he got back. But maybe she should just tell him now as he is just getting into the UK. It'd be great news, hopefully.

She dialed his number. She waited. And waited.

No answer.

Odd.

Riker always answer's his phone.

Next person; Ross.

He didn't answer either.

Next person; Rocky.

He never answered either which was even stranger because Rocky always answers when it's Laura.

Next person; Rydel.

She didn't answer either.

Okay _now _she was getting worried. First the guys. Now the girls. What's up with them? Normally they answer their phones. Which was a panic. But then she realized she had one more person left.

Ratliff.

So she called him.

Thank the lord he answered.

"Hey Laura," Ratliff said "what are you doing calling me?" He asked. "I called Riker, but he never answered his phone," Laura said "same with Rocky, Ross and Rydel." "Oh yeah," Ratliff said "Ross lost his phone. And and Rocky, Rydel and Riker's is out of charge."

Laura sighed with relief.

"Is Riker there now?" Laura asked. "Nope," Ratliff said "we're in London now..So he, Ross and Rocky are off doing something." "Oh.. Okay.." Laura said a little disappointed.

Sure Riker deserved sometime alone to have fun, but this was really important. She didn't exactly want Riker coming home to Laura being pregnant without him knowing. "Is everything okay Laur?" Ratliff asked. "Yeah," Laura said "it's just.. I needed to tell him something important that's all." "What is it?" Ratliff asked "I think I can pass the message along." "N-no.. It needs to come from my mouth. Nobody else's. I can't risk him coming home and finding out." Laura said as her voice cracked with sadness.

Now it was Ratliff's turn to worry.

Laura may be Riker's girlfriend and Ross's bestfriend, but Ratliff loved Laura, as a bestfriend/sister, cause ever since Laura came back them two have been close and good friends. So now a little part of Ratliff was breaking for Laura. "L-laura.. I can hear the sadness in your voice.. What's wrong?" Ratliff asked. "I.. I.. I. I'm.. p-p-p-p-p-pregn-n-nant.." Laura stuttered out sadly. "What." Ratliff said shocked.

"Ratliff, don't tell him! This is something I need to do myself!" Laura begged. "A-alright. I promise." Ratliff said. "T-thanks." Laura said smiling suttley.

"I promise, Riker will never know, Laura." Ratliff said. Unlucky. Riker walked through the door as he said that. "What's that about Laura..?" Riker asked. "Uh-oh.." Ratliff said "Laura.. Riker's here. Care to tell him?" Ratliff asked. Ratliff then handed the phone to riker.

"Laura? Is everything okay?" Riker asked. "Y-yeah!" Laura said lightening up a little "I just have some news.." "What is it?" Riker asked. "I'm-" Laura was about to finish off the sentence. But was cut off cause there was a loud bang from the otherside of the phone.

"Guys! We need to get going to this concert now!" Rocky said "we're running late!" "Laura, I'll call you back later but I gotta go," Riker said "I love you." "I love you too.." Laura replied. Then the phone went dead.

As they were all leaving for the concert, Riker pulled Ratliff to one side "Seen as though Laura can't tell me at the moment," Riker said "will you tell me." "But its best coming from her mouth Riker." Ratliff said. "I don't care" Riker said "how bad could it be?" He asked. "Lets put it this way," Ratliff said "you'd drop everything your doing right now and run to her side."

Riker cocked his head. "She's pregnant Riker." Ratliff said. "A-are you being serious?" Riker asked. Ratliff nodded "Yes Riker.. Your gonna be a dad to a second child... Congratulations!" Ratliff said before walking away. Riker then pulled him back "Should I go back to L.A?" Riker asked. "This is why I didn't wanna tell you!" Ratliff said "we've only got a couple of shows left and then we go home! Then you can be with her and help support her. Okay?" Riker nodded. "Good." Ratliff said.

"Jeez.. God forbid the day you have kids," Riker said "it'd be a nightmare." "Yeah.." Ratliff trailed off "some how I don't think two guys can make a baby Riker." "True," Riker said "but ya never know. You both could have a kid of your own someday." Riker said patting him on the back and walking off.

"Yeah.. maybe.." Ratliff mumbled.

He shook his head and followed Riker.


	13. Home At Last

**GO READ: XxRosslingtonxX story "Wild Thing, I Think I Love You" It's ROSSLINGTON :D It's in my favorites ;) GO GO GO GO GO GO GO READ IT! **

* * *

=== 2 MONTHS LATER ; The Tour Is Finished ===

"I am so glad this is over.." Ross said leaning back in the seat of the plane. Everyone else agreed.

Right now they were half way back to America. They only had a couple more hours to go and they could go back to their homes and sleep for eternity.

Don't get them wrong, they love touring, it's just it can get tiring after a little while.

Riker couldn't wait to get home and see Laura. That's all he wanted. Of course Germaine aswell and his little unborn child. Laura still hadn't told him yet about it. Maybe she was just waiting for him to come back so she could? Riker shrugged.

Now.. He just slept right up until the plane landed. That's when he unfortunately had to wake up.

It took about an hour or so to get through the airport with it being so big and security check and all that crap. Then finally they were outside.

Home in L.A.

"Home!" Rocky said falling to the floor on his knees. "We're not home yet bro." Rydel said gesturing to get up off the floor. "We're in L.A," Rocky said jumping to his feet "that's close enough for me." Rydel rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna get home then." Riker said grabbing his things and making his way to a taxi. "Hey wait, we'll come with you!" Ross said following behind with Ratliff.

This was bad.

Riker was gonna be home any minute now and Laura still hadn't told Riker about her pregnancy. So when he gets in he's gonna see the bump and freak out big style.

But it's not her fault he was on tour when he found out. And that he never picked up his phone when she called.

The last time Laura heard from Riker was when he called just then to let her know that he was in a taxi on his way home.

Gosh.

Laura should stop right now putting all this stress and pressure on it. It can't be good for her or the baby. All she needs to do is have a little rest before he comes in. So she layed down on the couch and put a blanket over her. Germaine came over and layed by her in the gap between her and the back of the couch and rested his head on his Mom before slowly drifting off to sleep. Laura had one of her arms wrapped round him.

Soon she found herself slowly drifting off aswell. That was until the door opened. "I'm back!" Riker said coming through the door.

Great. Moment of truth.

"Hey." Laura said looking behind her shoulder at him. "Aren't you gonna come over and give me a hug?" Riker asked shutting the door. "I've got a 1, almost 2, year old boy asleep on me.. Do you honestly think I can do that?" Laura asked in a harsh tone. Riker rolled his eyes "Eesh.. Pregnancy hormones much." Riker said walking over.

Laura's eyes widened. How the heck did he know.

"Riker.." Laura said "how did you find out?" She asked. "Ratliff told me." Riker admitted. Laura sighed "Oh my gosh! I told him not to!" Laura whined "I'm gonna kill him.." "No, its okay, I kinda forced him to." Riker said. "Oh.. Okay.." Laura said "are you mad I didn't tell you? Baring in mind I didn't find out til after you left." "No, I'm not mad," Riker said sitting on the arm of the chair "you were gonna tell me anyway right?" "Right." Laura said. "See!" Riker said before kissing her on the lips.

"I've missed doing that everyday." Riker said pulling away. "Then lets," Laura smirked "baring in mind, we can't take it any further.. Cause you know.. Pregnant." "Aw, what a shame.." Riker pouted. Laura rolled her eyes and punched Riker in the arm, causing him to fall off the arm of the chair. "That wasn't nice.." Riker said still sitting on the floor. "I know." Laura grinned.

Riker rolled his eyes and stood up "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. I am tired." Riker said. "Oh, let me join you," Laura said "I'm tired. Being pregnant and looking after a kid at the same time kinda tires you out." "Alright, I'll go put Germaine in his room." Riker said before going over to Germaine and picking him up carefully.

As Riker took Germaine into his room, Laura went into the bedroom and layed down. Soon followed by Riker.

When Riker layed down in the bed, he pulled Laura closer to him as best as he could and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her little baby bump on her stomach touching his side. He smiled a little before both of them fell asleep.


	14. Your A Dad Ross

**2 Months Later **

"That's.. nasty.." Laura said as she was looking at the TV screen. "What is?" Riker asked walking over to her. "There's been a car crash on the free way. A pregnant teenage girl got killed." Laura said feeling a little sorry for the girl. "Ooo.. Did they get the baby out alive?" Riker asked. "Just in time," Laura said "apparently." "Well, I feel sorry for them." "Me too." Laura said.

"Who was the girl?" Riker asked sitting next to Laura. "I don't know," Laura said shrugging "she was from another country."

Rydel walked up to the front door as someone was knocking on it.

When she opened it she saw a women in a women suit with her hair tied back in a bun. Gosh..She looked like she meant business. She even had a posh car parked on the curb. Rydel couldn't see through the car windows as they were blackened out.

Rydel looked at her confused "C-can I help you..?" Rydel asked. "I'm looking for a Mr Lynch." She said. "Which one? There's about five. My dad, and my four brothers." Rydel said.

The women looked down at the piece of paper "A Mr Ross Shor Lynch." She said looking back up Rydel. "He doesn't live here anymore," Rydel said "but I can give him a call and tell him to come down here immediately." She nodded.

Rydel let the women in going to sit in the window "Just.. Out of curiosity, will Ross being a little brother and all, why do you wanna see him?" Rydel asked "is he in trouble?" "No of course not," The women said "I'll tell you before you call him. Take a seat." Rydel sat down as the women began to tell her.

Ross groaned as his phone was ringing on a continuous loop. He felt like throwing it at a wall. It's bad enough he didn't get enough sleep last night. All he wanted to do was sleep. So he got his phone.

_5 Missed Calls From Rydel. _

He sighed and just turned off his phone before rolling over and going back to sleep next to none other than.. Ratliff. He smiled and slowly fell asleep.

"Hello." Riker said answering his phone. "Riker, you _need _to get Ross back to ours now!" Rydel said. "Why? What's going on?" Riker asked. "I have no time to explain Riker, it's really important he needs to get back here now." Rydel said. "Will you at least tell me what it's for, so I know at least. Because I'm not gonna know, I need to be here for Laura." Riker told her.

Rydel took a deep breath "Maia was in that car crash on the freeway." Rydel said. Riker's face dropped "B-by any chance was she the pregnant girl who got... killed.." Riker said. "Yeah." Rydel said. "So that means the baby's.." "Ross's," Rydel said "yes." "But, how do they know?" Riker asked. "Cause it was 9 months old in the stomach. 9 months ago Maia and Ross were together you know." Rydel reminded him. "A-alright! I'll go get him now." Riker said before hanging up.

Laura looked at Rike confused "What's going on?" She asked. "I'll tell you when I get back. I'll try not to be long. See ya." Riker said before leaving.

Once Riker got out he ran to Ratliff's apartment door and starting knocking on it with his fist until one of them answered.

Ratliff opened the door "Dude.. What do you want..?" Ratliff asked. "Ross needs to get out here now." Riker said. Ratliff sighed "ROSS!" Ratliff shouted.

Ross then came out of the bedroom with his eyes half shut "Yes Ratliff?" Ross asked. "Riker wants you." Ratliff said walking away from the door and sitting on the couch. Ross walked to the door "Yes brother dear?" Ross asked mocking him. "Get dressed. You need to come home, there's someone there that needs to speak to you." Riker said. "Who?" Ross asked. "Some women! It's really important Ross." Riker said. "Well.. It can wait another day." Ross said walking away from the door.

"Your a dad Ross.." Riker blurted out. Ross stopped in his footsteps and turned back "I'm a what now?" Ross asked.

Did Riker just really say that. Or was he just hearing things.

"He's a what.." Ratliff said.

Riker sighed "It's true," Riker said "but luckily the baby was made before you two got together. Just sayin'." Ross looked at him confused "Is this a joke?" Ross asked. "Nope," Riker said "unfortunately Maia has the privallage of being it's mother. And seen as though the mother isn't around.. Guess who Maia left it to." "Whoa whoa whoa!" Ross said "where's Maia like? Couldn't she handle the responsibility of being a Mom?" Ross asked. "She's dead Ross." Riker said. "What?" "She died in the car crash on the freeway." Riker told him.

Right now Ross didn't know what to do at all. He didn't know whether to actually go and responsible. Cause if he does it's bound to put a strain on his and Ratliff's relationship. But Maia's not around anymore, so it will be more easier without her getting in the way.

Besides, if this kid is gonna be apart of Ross's life then Ratliff has a right to be apart of it aswell. They are together after all! And Ross is gonna need all the help he can get if he's gonna be a single Dad.

Well.. Not _ entirely _single.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Ross said panicked. "Just go," Ratliff said "it's your kid for crying out loud Ross. You really gonna be one of those Dad's?" "Hey, if Maia was still alive I wouldn't of even known about the kid." Ross pointed out. "You never know." Riker added. "Oh yeah," Ross said "and I'd of loved to see how that would of worked out." Ross said sarcastically.

Riker rolled his eyes "You coming Ross?" Riker asked.

Ross looked at Ratliff. He really didn't wanna ruin this relationship just cause of a baby. But.. It's a baby. If it grows up in an adoption center then he or she will never know about the kids life.

Ratliff could see Ross was torn. In all honesty.. Ratliff didn't care what Ross's decision was. He'd support him either way. But he'd do his best to convince Ross to apart of the baby's life. Cause if he doesn't than that's just a pure jerk.

"Ross, just go it's a baby for heaven's sake. _Your _baby." Ratliff said. "You sure?" Ross asked. Ratliff glared at Ross. "I'm gonna take that as a yes.." Ross said "let me get changed!" Ross then ran into the bedroom to get changed.

"Oh how I wonder how you put up with him for 18 years.." Ratliff mumbled under his breath. "What?" Riker asked. "Oh nothing." Ratliff said.

A couple minutes later, Ross came out "Lets go then." Ross said.

About 15 minutes later, both Ross and Riker were both outside the house. They'd already saw the car outside the house parked on the curb.

Ross right not just wanted to die inside. He didn't know how to feel. "Don't be nervous," Riker said "it'll be fine." Ross nodded.

They then made their way inside the house.

Rydel came out of the livingroom "There you are, I have been trying to call you!" Rydel said quietly but angry. "Sorry.. Phone was switched of." Ross lied. "It wasn't when I called." Rydel told him. "Oh.." Ross said.

"Right, don't freak out Ross," Rydel whispered "but-" "I know, Riker told me." Ross said. "You told him!" Rydel yelled. "Shh!" Riker hushed her. Rydel then ushered Ross into the livingroom. "I'm going don't rush me!" Ross said slapping Rydel's hands away gently.

Ross then walked into the livingroom where the women was sat "H-hi.." Ross stuttered. "You Ross?" The women asked. "No I'm Bob and that's my brother and sister Rusty and Dusty." Ross said sarcastically. Rydel then slapped Ross across the head. "Sorry..." Ross said "s-so.. Where is he or she?" Ross asked. "_She _is at the hospital," The women said "seen as though she is a new born baby." "Oh right, I should've known." Ross said.

"I just have a couple of questions to ask." The women said. Ross then sat down beside her. "Who do you have that'll help you with the baby?" The women asked. "I have my Mom, my brothers, my sister and my friend Laura. And my boy- My boy baby bro Ryland." Ross told her.

Rydel and Riker looked at eachother confused before looking back at Ross. Why didn't he mention Ratliff?

"Okay your good with that," The women said "so I heard you live on your own. Do you have a partner? Like a roommate or a girlfriend of some sort." "N-" "Yes he does." Rydel said cutting him off. "Great, who?" Ross asked. "He has his bo-" Rydel was then cut off. "Rydel.." Ross cut her off shaking his head. "He has his boyfriend," Rydel finished "who he _should _of mentioned before. But apparently. He forgot."

The women nodded "Understood," The women said writing things down on her notepad "what's his name?"

That was a surprise. She wasn't bothered. Ross shrugged. Guess that's what her job is.

The reason he didn't mention Ratliff was cause he wasn't ready for the world to know about them both yet. "Er.." Ross trailed off "Ellington Ratliff.." He said.

They then sat there for about the next 15 minutes talking about things about the baby.

"If you like come with me now to the hospital and we'll go see her," The women said standing up "and then if a few days you can bring her home with you." "Doesn't she have a name?" Ross asked. "Nope," The women said "she wasn't and hasn't been given one. That's your choice on what you get to call her." "Oh yey.." Ross said. "C'mon then." The women said.

"You guys go," Riker said "I need to get home and get to Laura. But I'll come down later okay?"

They all nodded.

Was this really happening right now?


	15. Going To See The Baby

Around 15 minutes later, Riker was back at the apartment and Laura was still where she was before. The couch.

Laura looked over and saw Riker "Now will you tell me what you went to go get Ross for?" Laura asked. "Oh yeah," Riker said walking over and sitting by her "I had to take him home because.." Riker trailed off. "Because.." "Because Ross.. Is going or well.. IS a Dad." Riker told her.

Laura cocked her head in confusion "How?" Laura asked "did Ratliff somehow turn into a girl over night or something." Riker smirked "Noo!" Riker said "Maia was the pregnant girl who died on the freeway." "Oh.." Laura said "karma is a bitch isn't it."

Now it was Riker's turn to cock his head in confusion. "She did cheat on Ross remember." Laura said. "True.." Riker said. "Oh my gosh! Are you even sure that baby is Ross's?" Laura asked. "Yeah, they done a test to see who was so they could hand the baby over." Riker said. "Is Ross at the hospital now?" Laura asked. Riker nodded. "Is Ratliff?" Laura asked. Riker shook his head "I'm gonna go get him though," Riker said standing up "tell him he needs to be there for Ross." Laura nodded "Me too." Laura said getting up off the couch with little struggle.

Riker looked at her as if she was mad "Er.. Are you kidding me?" Riker asked. Laura rolled her eyes "I'm pregnant not disabled." Laura said. Riker couldn't help but laugh. It was something cruel to say.. yet funny. "Besides if my water breaks there then I'm in pretty safe hands." Laura said putting on her hoodie, even though it wouldn't zip. "What, aren't you in safe hands if your with me?" Riker asked picking up Germaine. "No offense Riker," Laura said "but you can barely dress in the morning, so do you honestly think I'll be safe with you?"

Riker looked offended. Laura then pushed him gently "I'm kidding!" She said "c'mon lets just go get Ratliff and get to the hospital."

As they opened the door Ratliff was there with his hand up in the air as if he was about to knock on the door. "You two psychic or something?" Ratliff asked. "No we were on our way to the hospital for Ross," Laura said "are you coming?" "Yeah, I am," Ratliff said "I was seeing if you were Laura, I already knew.. Well _thought _Riker was there." "Yeah, yeah, lets just go." Riker said.

The three then made their way to the hospital.

Right now Ross and Rydel were in the hospital outside the room the baby girl was in.

Ross was shaking from nerves, he didn't know how to feel right now. What if he's not good enough? What if he hurts her by accident? What if he can't handle it?

He just doesn't want to put the baby in any harms way.

Huh. Look at that.. His fatherly instincts are already taking over.

Rydel rubbed Ross's arm "It's gonna be okay." Rydel said. "I know," Ross said "but what if I hurt her?" Ross asked "what if I hurt her by accident? What if-" "Ross! You'll be fine. You've got me, Riker, Rocky, Ryland and Laura behind you on this," Rydel said "and.. more importantly.. Ratliff." Ross half smiled.

The door of the room then opened "You Ross?" Doctor asked. Ross nodded. "Go in. Your allowed." The doctor said leaving the door open as he left.

Rydel eased Ross into the room but pushing him by his back until they were in the room. Then Rydel shut the door.

Ross then went over to the small crib where movement and small noises were coming from. He looked into it. There was the baby. His kid. His daughter. His responsibility now.

"She's so small.." Ross said. "Babies are," Rydel said "Rocky was. You were and so was Ryland." Rydel then looked into the crib. "Aw," She said smiling "she's so cute. I wanna hold her," Rydel then looked at Ross "but.. I kinda figure you need to be the first one that holds her." Ross shook his head "I might hurt her.." Ross said worried. Rydel sighed and rolled her eyes "You won't, you'll be fine," Rydel said "sit down on the bed." "Are you sure?" Ross asked. "Ross, I've had 3 baby siblings since I was born.. I think I know how to hold a baby by now!" Rydel said "now _sit!_" Rydel demanded.

Ross then sat on the bed with his legs dangling.

Rydel then picked up the baby gently out of it's crib "Hold out your arms." Rydel said. Ross held out his arms. "No, not like that!" Rydel snapped. "Then how?!" Ross asked. "Put one arm underneath so it supports her head," Rydel said putting her into half of his arms "and the other so it's supporting her legs and back." Ross done so.

He was now holding the baby. "There you go! Your doing it!" Rydel said smiling. "I am aren't I.." Ross said looking down at the baby and smiling a little. He then looked up at Rydel "We have a problem.." Ross said. "What is it?" Rydel asked sitting next to him. "She needs a name," Ross said "and.. I don't know what the heck to call her." "Do you have any names you like?" Rydel asked "that are for girls." Ross shrugged "I don't know.." "Well, you don't have to pick a name just yet. She's got a couple more days til she can leave anyway." Rydel said. "I know.." Ross sighed.

He then got up off the bed slowly before putting her back in the crib gently.

A couple of minutes later Laura, Riker and Ratliff came through the door. "Laura?" Ross said surprised "what are you doing here? I thought Riker would of stapled you to the couch!" "Haha," Laura laughed "no. I forced him to let me come," Laura said walking over to Ross "I wanted to see your little girl!" Laura looked into the crib "aw! She's so cute!" "How come all girls say that about babies?" Ratliff asked. "Cause we're girls," Rydel said "we 'awe' over anything."

Ross was sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the baby and then at Ratliff. Riker noticed. "Hey Rydel, Laura," Riker said "why don't the three of us take Germaine down to the cafe and get something to eat." "Sure." Laura said. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." Rydel said. Riker laughed a little "Rydel come with me, Laura _and _Germaine." Riker said smiling whilst gritting his teeth. Rydel clicked on, finally. "Oh.. Yeah.. I could go for a bite." Rydel said.

The three then left.

Leaving Ross and Ratliff.

Ratliff then walked over to Ross whilst Ross was looking over at the crib. "I'm gonna have to agree with Laura on that one," Ratliff said "she is cute." Ratliff admitted looking down at her. Ross let out a little laugh "Yeah, I guess so," Ross said "just like her daddy.." Ross said smiling suttley. Ratliff looked at Ross "That's a little vain.." Ratliff said letting out a little laugh. "I wasn't talking about me," Ross said looking at Ratliff "I was talking about you."

Ratliff cocked his head in confusion. "Look Ratliff," Ross said "this baby is mine. And.. Since I'm it's _only _parent that's alive, I have a right to say who gets to be in her life seen as though she's in mine for good now. Your in my life to aswell and hopefully for good and forever. I'm her Dad Ratliff.. And I want you to be too." Ratliff smiled "Of course I will," Ratliff said "whatever makes you happy." He said before kissing him on the lips softly.

The baby then let out a small cough from the crib, that caused Ross and Ratliff to pull away and laugh. "Jeez.. She's not even 10 yet and she's already interrupting our moments." Ross joked. Ratliff laughed a little also.

Maybe this whole thing could go perfectly.


	16. Funny Moments, Wrong Time

**So.. This is just a humorous chapter more than anything! :D REVIEW WITH YOUR FAVORITE PART! :D**

* * *

**Few Days Later **

Ross was back at the hospital, today was the day he got to bring his little girl home. Still. He hadn't gave her a name yet. Everyone had been helping him aswell. Ratliff, Laura, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, his Mom etc.

And yet.. He hadn't got nothing. He disparately needed one before he left the hospital with her.

Whilst Ross was at the hospital Ratliff, Riker, Rydel and Laura had all came to the decision that Ross and Ratliff now needed a bigger place.

So while Ross was at the hospital they moved them out of Ratliff's apartment into a bigger one that was in the same building. But bigger. It was down the hall from Riker and Laura, because the one's on that floor are quite big. Plus Ross didn't seem to be leaving the baby's side any time soon. He hadn't even been home yet.

Ratliff, Riker and Rocky were all moving things into there whilst Rydel stayed with Laura incase anything happened. A.K.A her water broke and nobody was with her but Germaine. Some how a 1 year old who's almost 2 years old will be useful when giving birth.

"Maybe you should go check on Ross and see how he's doing." Laura said, who was sat on the couch like a potato. "I can't," Rydel said "I gotta stay here and make sure you manage okay." "I don't think I'm gonna be moving from this couch anytime soon.." Laura said "I can barely move as it is."

Rydel sighed and shook her head "Still. Ross has been managing fine for the past few days on his own," Rydel said standing up walking into the kitchen "to be honest he's pretty good." Laura just watched Rydel as she kept on talking until she felt something stream down her leg. Water broke. Laura then clenched onto her stomach

"Rydel.." Laura said. "I know I know," Rydel said "I should be there supporting my little brother." "Rydel!" Laura roared still holding onto her stomach. "No Laura, I am staying here and making sure your water doesn't break." Rydel said. "Well your not doing such a good job!" Laura snapped. "Er.. Has your water broke?" Rydel asked rhetorically "no."

Laura just continued to glare at Rydel whilst holding onto her stomach. Rydel noticed Laura glaring at her. "Talking too much?" Rydel asked. Laura shook her head and let out a hiss of pain. "What's wro-" Rydel said before finally clicking on "oh my gosh! Your in labor aren't you!" "Noo, you don't say?!" Laura said sarcastically. "Oh my gosh, what do I do?!" Rydel asked "I've never done this before!" "Just get me to the hospital - ow - and call Riker." Laura said.

Rydel nodded before helping Laura up to the door. "You forgetting something?" Laura asked. "Not that I know of." Rydel said. "Germaine?" Laura asked. "Oh!" Rydel said before going into Germaine's room. She then came out seconds later holding Germaine's hand, and trying to help Laura at the same time.

"YOUR AN IDIOT I SWEAR!" Riker shouted at Rocky. Who was holding.. The door handle. "It.. It broke.." Rocky said "and.. now nobody can get out." Riker shook his head "Can anybody get in?" Riker asked. "Yeah, when Ratliff comes back from the store he'll open the door." Rocky said.

Speaking of which Ratliff walking through the door "RATLIFF DON'T YOU DARE SHUT THAT-" Riker shouted. But it was too late. The door shut. "door.." Riker finished off putting his head in his hands. "Why?" Ratliff asked.

He then looked at Rocky who had the door handle in his hand "You're just a complete idiot aren't you." Ratliff said. "Hey! I went to go open the door and it fell off.." Rocky said. "Great," Ratliff said bending down and picking up a tool box "fix it." Ratliff said handing him it. Riker then smirked "Are you kidding?" Riker asked "he can barely fix a plastic cup. Let me fix the door."

Riker took the tools and began to try fix the door handle whilst Rocky and Ratliff went back to moving things around and what not. As Riker began to screw back in the screws with the screw driver, there was a crack as he put it in. "Uh-oh.." Riker whimpered. He then began to pull the screw driver out, but it was stuck. "Let me fix it Ratliff, it'll be a great idea!" Riker mocked himself pulling at the screw driver.

Riker then pulled on the screw driver as hard as he could about 3 times. One the 4th go, Riker flung backwards with the screw driver coming from the door. Taking the rest of the door handle with him. Riker then smacked onto the floor.

Ratliff and Rocky then came out of the room and looked at Riker on the floor with the screw driver and the rest of the door. "T-t-turns out.. I can't fix doors." Riker said still layed on his back looking at Rocky and Ratliff. Ratliff shook his head "Your even worse then Rocky." Ratliff said. Rocky laughed before realizing "HEY!" Rocky shouted.

"Hey, don't you have a spear door handle in yours and Laura's apartment Riker?" Rocky asked. "Yeah Rocky," Riker said "infact," Riker said getting up off the floor "why don't you go get it now!" Riker said sarcastically and smiling. "Okay." Rocky shrugged. Riker shook his head and looked at Ratliff as if Rocky was the stupidest person in the world.

Rocky then got to the door "Wait a minute.." Rocky said finally clicking on. Riker and Ratliff then clapped their hands slowly, mocking Rocky. "Why doesn't one of us try to climb out the window and try get to your apartment?" Rocky suggested. "Rocky that's stu- Not a bad idea.." Ratliff said.

The three boys then went to the window and opened it before looking down. They gulped. It was a long drop down seen as though they're on the 3rd floor. "O-on the plus side.. If we fall.. We'll land on the trash bags," Ratliff said "in hope there's no glass in them.." He added. "Well go knock yourself out Rocky." Riker said patting Rocky on the back. "Hey! Why me?!" Rocky asked. "Your idea." Riker said. "You broke the door." Ratliff said. "Your the strongest." Riker added. "Your the-" Ratliff was then cut off by Rocky. "Alright I get it!" Rocky cut Ratliff off.

Rocky looked down "If I don't live.." Rocky said "then.. That's it.. if I don't live I'm gonna come back from the dead and haunt you." "Yeah, yeah bro." Riker said. Rocky then sat on the ledge of the window and let out a whimper of fear.

He then took a deep breath before dangling his legs "Don't look down.. Don't look down.. Don't look down.." Rocky kept repeating to himself. Then he let his head drop where he looked down "I looked down.." Rocky said lifting up his head upwards again. He then scooted along the window ledge carefully where he looked down again before falling.

"ROCKY!" Ratliff and Riker shouted running to the window again looking out of it. "I-it's okay!" Rocky called "the bag of trash broke my fall." Riker and Ratliff let out a sigh of relief. "Rocky, go to my apartment and just walk straight in! Tell Laura and Rydel I told you too! The spare door handle will be in the draw in the kitchen closest to the door!" Riker called. "How am I supposed to get back into the apartment?!" Rocky called asking.

Riker and Ratliff then looked at eachother before down at Rocky "Ha.. Guess we didn't think of that.." Ratliff called. "Oh great, so I just almost plunged to my death for nothing!?" Rocky called up. "Not necessarily," Riker called down "least you can.. Yeah you basically just plunged to your death almost for nothing." "Great.." Rocky said. "Wait wait!" Ratliff called "if you get the door handle then you can try break the door open!" Ratliff called down smiling. "Then how are we gonna put a door handle on a door that's broke if he breaks it down?" Riker asked. "Then we just hope for the best it doesn't break." Ratliff said before leaving the window.

Riker looked down at Rocky "Good luck bro." Riker said before shutting the window.

Rocky sighed "Now I'm kinda wishing I didn't suggest this.." Rocky said to himself out loud.

* * *

**REVIEW WITH YOUR FAVORITE PART! :D**


	17. Baby Naming & Baby Births

Laura was layed in the hospital bed just holding onto her stomach in pain. Boy had it been a long time since she done this. At least this time she's gonna have help.. She hopes. Last time she had nobody but herself

Rydel went to go call Riker 15 minutes ago, she should be back by now and Riker should just about here. Where the fuck are they!?

"Ahh.." Laura hissed in pain.

Just then the door of the room opened. "Rike- Rydel.." Laura said a little disappointed. "Oh jee, nice to see you too." Rydel said walking up to the bed. Laura rolled her eyes "Where is he?!" Laura asked "and where's Germaine?!" "Calm down," Rydel said "Germaine is with Ross and the baby. And let's just say.. Your boyfriend is a complete idiot. As well as his brother."

Laura flung her head back at looked at Rydel "What did they do..?" Laura asked. "Riker broke the door handle on Ratliff and Ross's new apartment, so now Riker and Ratliff are stuck in the apartment until Rocky get's a new door handle." Rydel said. "Oh my god.." Laura sighed fling her head back "what about Rocky? I don't see how he's the idiot if Riker broke the door.." "Rocky fell out the window.." Rydel said. "Oh my lord," Laura said "my boyfriends a doyle." "Hey! That's my brother your talking about!" Rydel said "and you are absolutely correct." Laura nodded.

"Hurry up Rocky!" Riker shouted banging on the door. "Jee Riker, I don't think he can hear you, why don't you try shouting louder!" Ratliff said sarcastically. "Okay." Riker said turning back to the door about to shout. "Riker I was kidding!" Ratliff said "jeez.. I think China can hear you."

Just then the door began to move and it opened "I got the-" Rocky was then cut off by Riker running by him. "Whoa!" Rocky shouted slamming against the door frame "someone's in a hurry.. Why?" "Laura's gone into labor, so he kinda freaked out." Ratliff said. "Ooo.." Rocky hissed. "That reminds me I better get to the hospital aswell," Ratliff said grabbing his coat and putting it on "I'll be back later."

"Er.. Your leaving me here.. on my own?!" Rocky asked. "Hey you broke the door first, you fix it.." Ratliff said before leaving.

"You broke the door first, you fix it," Rocky mimicked "yeah well you bought the place. _YOU _fix it." Rocky then looked around and realized he was talking to no one but himself. Gosh. If people walked by he'd think he needed mental help or something. "Well done Rocky your now your own bestfriend.." Rocky said to himself.

"W-w-where is he Rydel?! I need him here!" Laura said beginning to scream. "I don't know," Rydel said running her hand through Laura's hair "he should be here soon." "Is the father gonna be here or not? Because you need to start pushing soon," The nurse said "and as in soon.. I mean.. Now."

Laura looked up at Rydel pleadingly. "Oh dear lord, this is gonna put me off having children.." Rydel said holding out her hand for Laura to take.

As Laura went to go take it the door opened "I'm here!" Riker said coming through the door "sorry! My brother is an idiot and does not know how to handle door knobs." The nurse looked at him weirdly. "It's a long story.." Riker said. Rydel then stepped away from the bed "It's all yours Riker.." Rydel said before leaving the room.

Riker then walked over to the bed "I am so sorry," Riker said "if anything it's Rocky's fault I wasn't here blame him!" "I don't care Riker!" Laura snapped. "Are we doing this or what?" The nurse asked. "Yes we are!" Laura snapped once more. Laura then grabbed Riker's hand "Ooo ahh.. Someone's angry.." Riker said who winced in pain. "You think your in pain?" Laura asked "you try spitting a baby out and THEN tell me what pain feels like!" Riker widened his eyes "O-kay.. Let's just do this thing.." Riker said.

"Okay Laura... Push now.." The nurse said.

Laura then began to push squeezing tight hold of Riker's hand, Riker done his best not to let out a little whimper of pain. Laura may be small and petite but jesus does she have a grip! And some strength.. ALOT of.

As she continued to push she began to let out cries of pain and screams with tears coming to her eyes that soon fell. Riker rested his forehead against the side of Laura's head before kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear comfortingly "Shh.. It's gonna be okay Laur.." Riker whispered.

Where was that sweet soothing voice when she was giving birth to Germaine? It would of helped her a whole lot more like it is now. But instead of stopping, Laura ended up letting more tears fall. "Just one last push Laura!" The nurse said.

Laura let out a cry of pain "I.. I can't do.. it.. it hurts.." Laura cried. "It's okay Laura.." Riker whispered and kissed her on the cheek again "just one last push and it'll be over..I promise." Laura then gave it one last big push. "There we go.." The nurse said "it's done."

Laura then sighed with relief before layed back "See I told you, you'd be okay." Riker said before kissing her. Laura smiled a little. The nurse then wrapped the baby up in a towel before walking back over to Riker and Laura "Congratulations, it's a little girl.." The nurse said. smiling. Laura smiled "A girl!" She said happily. "Yes a girl Laura." Riker said smiling also. He then squeezed on the side of the bed a little.

The nurse then put the baby in Laura's arms before exiting the room. Laura looked down, she couldn't help but smile "I've always wanted a little girl.." Laura said looking at her. The baby's eyes were shut and she was sleeping peacefully. "Me too.." Riker said cuddling close into Laura. "What do you wanna call her?" Laura asked. "Well, what do you wanna call her?" Riker asked. Laura looked up at Riker "I asked you.." Laura said "I named Germaine. It's only fair you get to name our little girl." She said.

Riker shook his head "Your crazy." He said. "I know, but you love me anyway." Laura said before looking back at her "but seriously.. What do you wanna call her?" Laura asked not taking her eyes off her. "Erm.." He trailed off "well.. I've always liked the name Ashleigh for some odd reason. So how about Ashleigh?" Laura nodded "Yeah, I love it.." Laura said "Ashleigh Rydel Lynch, I like it.." "Rydel?" Riker asked. "Yeah," Laura said looking at him "you like?" Riker nodded "I guess so." He said before resting his head on the top of her's.

Rydel walked into the room Ross was in with the baby. "You all set to go?" Rydel asked "cause I've just received a text from Ratliff telling me he's got the car outside." Ross nodded "Yup." He said looking down at the baby in the car seat.

Rydel walked over to Ross and looked down at her "She's so cute." Rydel said smiling. "I know." Ross said. "Hwey!" Germaine sulked. "Oh you be quiet," Ross said smiling "you know your cute too!" Germaine then smiled again. Ross and Rydel chuckled/giggled.

"So, have you come up with a name yet?" Rydel asked. "I think so.." Ross said turning his full smile into his famous half smile. "What is it?" Rydel asked. "I'm gonna go with Charlotte," Ross said "I like that name." "Awesome name bro," Rydel said "couldn't of picked one better myself!" "Thanks." Ross said smiling. "So, Charlotte Lynch." Rydel said. "Charlotte Laura Lynch." Ross said. "Awe, Laura will be happy about that." Rydel said smiling. "I hope so," Ross said "after all, Germaine does have my name aswell." "Ywour nwame is Gwermwaine twoo!" Germaine said. Ross chuckled "No, my name's Ross," Ross said "your Uncle Ross. Your middle name is Ross." "Oh yweah!" Germaine said.

Rydel shook her head "Speaking of Laura," Rydel said "I wanna go see if I'm an aunt to another niece or another nephew!" Ross nodded "Awesome," Ross said "make sure to tell Laura?" Rydel nodded "Will do," Rydel said "c'mon Germaine, lets go see if you've got a little brother or sister!" Germaine then waddled over to Rydel where she then picked him up before leaving the room.

Ross sighed before looking down at Charlotte "Well then.. Lets go home then for the first time." Ross said picking up the car seat and leaving.


	18. The Proposal

**A/N: READ: I have a POLL open on my profile for a new story I want to write! :D SO PLEASE GO VOTE! :D **

* * *

=== LATER THAT DAY ===

Riker and Laura were still in the hospital and Ross and Ratliff were back at their new place.

Ross couldn't really understand why Ratliff had brought him to the wrong floor of the apartment building at first, then Ratliff took him to their new apartment and he instantly fell in love with the place. It was amazing. Ross put Charlotte in her new room before he and Ratliff got talking.

It didn't take Ratliff long to tell Ross about Riker and Rocky breaking the door situation. Ross just laughed at it.

He knows it's wrong to laugh about your brother almost plunging to his death out of a window.. But it's a typical Rocky. It was bound to happen at one point or another.

Typical Rocky. That's all Ross could think and laugh about.

Even at random points in the day he kept on bursting out laughing, smirking, grinning or smiling. It was just so funny. He just wished he could of been there to witness this whole thing. It would of made it ten times more funnier than it already was.

Riker and Laura were still at the hospital. Laura was sleeping, she was tired out from today. But who wouldn't? It's tiring stuff giving birth to a child.

One thing is for sure, Laura hopefully doesn't have to go through this for a _long long _time yet.

Rydel then came through the door "Hey." Rydel said smiling. "Hey." Riker said who was sat in the chair next to the bed. "How are they doing?" Rydel asked. "They're fine," Riker answered "where's Germaine?" "Mom's looking after him." Rydel told him. Riker nodded "Okay."

"Ross and Ratliff are back at theirs," Rydel said "but.. I couldn't quite understand what Ross was laughing at in the background. Something Ratliff told him what happened earlier." Riker let out a small laugh "Yeah.. You'll laugh too when somebody tells you." Riker said. "What happened?" Rydel asked. "Rocky. He broke the door. Then I broke it. Then Rocky fell out of the window," Riker said "but I can explain it so much better." "I can imagine.." Rydel said.

Riker then looked away from Rydel before looking at a sleeping Laura and smiled. She was so cute when she was sleeping.

A few seconds later, Laura's eyes started twitching and she woke up and then sat up. "Your still here?" Laura asked, looking at Rydel and Riker. "Pretty much yeah." Rydel said nodding a little. Laura smiled. "I can't wait to get out of here." Laura said.

"Well," Rydel said breaking the small silence "I'm gonna head back home. Maybe drop by Ross and Ratliff's and see Charlotte." "I'll see you tomorrow then." Laura said smiling. "Yup," Rydel said walking to the door "Bye!" She then left.

Laura then noticed something "Oh my god," Laura said "where's Germaine?!" "It's okay," Riker said standing up "my Mom's looking after him." Laura let out a sigh of relief "Thank god." Laura said. Riker just shook his head before sitting/laying next to Laura on the edge of the bed putting an arm around her.

"Are Ross and Ratliff home yet?" Laura asked. "Yeah, they should be," Riker said "I wonder if Rocky fixed the door." "Probably." Laura said. "But then I give it till tonight before the door falls off its hinges." Riker said. Laura then hit Riker on the chest lightly "Have faith in your brother Riker." "It's Rocky. Rocky Lynch," Riker said "the door is bound to break again." Laura just rolled her eyes at Riker.

She then looked over to Ashleigh in the little baby crib and smiled "We're gonna be a great family, right?" Laura questioned. "Of course we are," Riker said "why wouldn't we?" Laura just shrugged "I don't know. Cause we're still young. I'm 18, almost 19.. Your. 22. almost what? 23?" Riker shrugged "So?" Riker asked "there's been younger people." "True." Laura said nodding. "But.. We're not an actual family yet." Riker said.

Laura looked up at him in confusion. What could he honestly be talking about? Of course they're a family.. They're dating and they have two kids together. What else could there be?

"Laura, I love you." Riker said. "I love you too.." Laura said "is everything okay Riker?" Riker nodded "Everything is fine Laur." Riker said. "Then where's all this coming from?" Laura asked.

Riker took a deep breath. "Laura I love you so much more than any other girl in the whole world that I have ever dated," Riker began "and then when you left to go to Miami, my mind kinda left me and I didn't know what I was doing. But then the whole band thing risen and I was happy again. Then when we got the whole tour around America, we got to Miami and I discretely tried to look for you but you were nowhere to be found where I looked for you. So that kinda put a damper on my mood.. Then I got back from the tour only to find out you were back! And then I was happy again! Then when you told me I had a kid I was a little bit more happier. I was.. Complete. But not fully yet."

Laura smiled and blushed a little "Riker, where are you going with this?" She asked with happiness in her voice. He took a deep breath "Laura," He said going into his trouser pocket and pulling out a small black box. Laura put her hand over her mouth, smiling. Was this actually really happening? "Laura, will you marry ?" He asked opening the box. "No.." Laura said frowning.

Riker's face just dropped. Laura then smiled and began to laugh, which made Riker do the same. She was such a tease sometimes. "I was kidding," Laura said "of course I'll marry you!" She said before bringing his face down and kissing him. Riker then took the ring out of the box before sliding it onto her finger.

Then once again.. They kissed.


	19. No Place Like Home

**Reviews: **

**KidloveAuslly - OMFG. Your reviews are so awesome! They crack me up! X""D  
Rohini - Haha, I know right? So many children! X"D**

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Laura was finally getting out of the hospital where she could go home to her own bed and relax. Even though there won't be much relaxing and free time with a baby and a toddler. But oh well.

Maybe everything will be quiet for a change in order for Laura to have sometime to herself and sleep.

Right now she was in the hospital getting Ashleigh ready to take home with Riker.

Not knowing what Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky and Noah had planned back at Riker and Laura's apartment.

"Do you really think we should be doing this without Riker or Laura's permission?" Ross asked holding a balloon that was blown up, but not tied. "They won't mind," Rydel said "if it doesn't go as planned. Then they won't be happy that we tried to throw a 'Welcome-Home-Laura-and-Ashleigh-party'. But if it does then they will be happy!" "But they'll be home in like.. an hour," Ratliff said looking at the time "and we haven't even got half way done! And there's two kids here that need taking care of everytime they cry or do something wrong."

Rydel rolled her head and glared at Ratliff "Shut up," Rydel said throwing a packet of balloons at him "and get on with it faster!" "Don't you think we have enough balloon's Ry?" Ratliff asked. "Just get on with it!" Rydel snapped. "Jesus, someone pissed the bed this morning.." Rocky mumbled. Another packet of balloons then went flying across the room and hit Rocky in the head.

Rocky then turned his head and glared at Rydel. He then went to go walk towards her, but he ended up popping a balloon on the floor. Causing Charlotte to end up crying. "Well done Rocky." Rydel said. Ross sighed "And this is why we should of left Charlotte and Germaine at Mom's!" Ross said about to go into the room Charlotte was in. "Stop," Rocky said "let me go. You just get on with it."

Ross laughed "You.. Handling a baby?" Ross asked laughing "oh my god, please do. Please make me laugh!" Ross said stepping out of his way. "I handled you for the past 17 years." Rocky said. "Ouch.." Ross said sarcastically, putting his hand on his chest. Ross then disappeared into the room where Charlotte was.

"So this is what I missed being the only boy out of my siblings.." Noah said. "Pretty much." Rydel said smiling a little. Noah smiled back. Rydel then felt the heat rush to her face.

"Okay, if you two are done.. Flirting.." Ratliff said "shouldn't we be getting on with this?" Rydel nodded "Oh yeah sure!" Rydel said.

They then began to go back to decorating for this small little party whilst Ross took care of Charlotte.

Right now Riker and Laura had gotten out of the hospital, and Laura was just putting Ashleigh into her car seat. By the looks of it she was struggling. "Here, let me try." Riker said. Laura then jumped out of the car before Riker got in and began to do it.

Laura then turned around to go to the passenger side of the car when she bumped into someone "Oh sorry.." She said. "It's fine," The women responded "oh my god! Laura?" Laura looked at the women "Oh.. M-mom.." Laura said a little surprised and scared "w-what are you doing here..?" Laura asked. "I could ask you the same question," Mrs Marano said "but.. I was on my way to work seen as though I work here now. I thought you were living with your Dad in Miami?" "I was," Laura said "I've been back for almost a year now Mom."

"Oh.. What are you doing at the hospital?" Mrs Marano asked. "K, I got her in the seat." Riker said getting out of the car shutting the door. "Oh.. I should of known," Mrs Marano said "what is _he_ doing with you? And who is _she_?" "_He _is here because I love him," Laura said "and _she _is your granddaughter. You could meet her aswell as your grandson.. But last time I checked you kicked me out just cause I was pregnant. So that must mean you hate kids.. So. Yeah." "No, I figured if you think your big and clever enough to get pregnant, then you must be responsible enough to live on your own and be an adult." "Yes Mom, cause a pregnant 16 year old can get through the world without any help what-so-ever!" Laura snapped.

Riker didn't feel comfortable being in the middle of this "L-laura.." Riker said "don't you think we should be heading back now?" Laura nodded "We should," Laura said "bye Mom." Laura then got into the car before slamming the car door shut.

Riker then went to go get in the car before he was stopped by her Mom "If you know what's good for you," Mrs Marano said grabbing his arm "you'll stay away from Laura. And leave." "Yeah," Riker said "and if you know whats good for you then you'll stay away from Laura. I'm not leaving her just cause of a little stupid threat." Riker then got in the car before looking at Laura.

Straight away he could tell Laura was annoyed spectacularly "It's okay," Riker said putting his hand ontop of hers "I won't let her bother you again." Laura smiled a little "Thanks Riker." Laura replied. "Let's go home then." Riker said before starting up the engine of the car.

"And.. we're done.." Rocky said before collapsing back onto the couch.

Finally after an hour of putting things together everyone was finally done with it. "Now all we do is watch out for Laura and Riker." Ratliff said sitting down aswell. "Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious." Rocky said. Ratliff rolled his eyes "Shut up Rocky." Ratliff said shaking his head.

Wow.. Everyone seemed a little agitated from today. Setting up. Having Charlotte cry _everytime _Rocky accidently popped a balloon. It was ALWAYS Rocky who done it. ALWAYS.

Rocky then put his foot on the floor "Rocky watch out for that-" Another balloon was then popped. Once again.. Charlotte resumed to crying. "Balloon.." Ratliff finished off. Ross sighed heavily "Dude Rocky, can't you just _not _pop a balloon every 5 fucking minutes!" Ross said frustrated and standing up "your traumatizing the poor girl!" "Ross," Ratliff said "sit! I'll go this time! Don't think she wants to be calmed down by an angry person now, do we?" Ross then sat back down as Ratliff went into the room.

Within about 10 seconds, Charlotte stopped crying. "Wow.." Rydel said "does Ratliff have a magic touch or something.." Ross shrugged "Probably," Ross said "cause it seems everytime I try to calm her down from crying it takes me forever. Him. 10 - 20 seconds. It's amazing." Rydel smiled a little.

Ratliff then came out of the room and shut the door quietly "Rocky.. pop another balloon and you'll be going out of that window I swear!" Ratliff said sitting down. "I won't." Rocky said shaking his head.

Noah then came into the room "They're coming!" Noah said. "Wait," Ross said standing up "this means we have to shout _surprise _or _welcome home! _Which means waking Charlotte up again and making her cry." "Then go get her so she knows what's going and won't cry." Rocky said. "Shut up Rocky that's stu-" Ross stopped himself "not a bad idea actually." Ross shrugged before going into the room.

"Everyone get ready, okay?" Rydel said. Everyone nodded.

Germaine then waddled over to Rocky and held out his arms. "What..?" Rocky asked. Germaine stretched out his arms further. Rocky rolled his eyes "Fine.." Rocky said before picking him up "your a little terror. You know that right?" Germaine nodded. "Awesome.." Rocky said.

Ross then came out holding Charlotte "Alright, here goes nothing." Rydel said switching off the light. Everyone then hid as best as they could. Ross just stayed put seen as though he had a baby in his arms and couldn't really hide much could he?

They heard suttle voices outside the door and the key going into the door.

"I just wanna go inside and.. sleep." Laura said. Riker couldn't help but smile "I don't think you'll be doing much of that." Riker said.

Riker knew about Ross, Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky and Noah's plan. Why? Cause Rocky accidently but-dialed Riker as they were talking about it. Riker being Riker, just listened in on what they were talking about and when the call was over he didn't breathe a word to Laura. "Ready to go inside?" Riker asked. "Your saying that as if something is gonna jump out at me..." Laura said.

Laura then turned the door handle and walked in, soon followed by Riker. "Why is it so dark in here?" Laura asked. Riker shrugged "Turn on the light if it's bothering you that much." Riker said. Laura then flipped the light switch and the light came on.

That's when Ratliff, Rydel, Rocky and Noah came out of nowhere "Surprise!" They all called. "Oh my gosh!" Laura said as a big smile crept on her face "this is amazing!" She then turned to Riker "did you know about this?" She asked. "No he did not." Rydel said smiling. "Actually I did.." Riker said. "What? How?" Rocky asked "what idiot told you?!" "You but dialed me as you were all talking about it.." Riker said. Rydel, Ratliff, Noah and Ross then turned and glared at Rocky. "Whoops?"

Germaine then made wiggled out of Rocky's arms before running over to Laura and hugging her legs, seen as though she was taller than him. "Hey there baby.." Laura whispered to him, hugging him. Laura then put Germaine down "I better go put Ashleigh in her room." Laura said. "No, no," Riker said "I'll do it. You just.. stay." Riker then went into the room.

Laura then walked over to Ross who was holding Charlotte "Awe, she's so cute!" Laura gushed. Ross smiled "Yeah, I guess she is." Ross said looking at Charlotte. Laura let out a little laugh.

Well tonight should go well.

Little to know everything may just come crashing down.

But who knows? Maybe it will.. Maybe it won't..


	20. Hit and Run

**_The Next Morning _**

Rydel put her hand on the door handle about to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" Noah asked coming out of his bedroom. Rydel turned around "I'm going home," Rydel said smiling "if my parents, Rocky or Ryland go into my bedroom and see I'm not there they'll freak out." "Awe," Noah whined walking up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "but I was having so much fun with you Ry.." He said before kissing her neck.

"I was too," Rydel said "but I gotta go. Plus, I need to leave here incase Laura comes over here. She'll freak out! Then tell Riker. Who'll freak out." Noah sighed and rolled his eyes "When are we gonna tell people Ry?" Noah asked. "When the right comes," Rydel said "but right now isn't such a good time." "Why not?" Noah asked. "Laura's only just had a baby. Ross has only just found out he's a dad to a baby who's mother is dead." Rydel said. "Point taken." Noah said. Rydel let out a small laugh.

"Come back later though,okay?" Noah asked. Rydel nodded "Of course I will!" Rydel said before kissing him. Noah then moved his hands down her back to her trouser bottom. "No," Rydel said pulling away "I need to go home remember?" Noah rolled his eyes "I had to try.." Noah said. Rydel patted his chest "Bye Noah." Rydel said before leaving.

Rydel then made her way out of the apartment building. She looked at the time. It was 8:15 a.m. and all the streets were dead. Then again it's Saturday, nobody's gonna be doing anything. She then made her way out of the apartment lot ready to cross the road.

Nothing coming. Then her phone started ringing as she began to cross the road. So she went in her bag to answer the phone. Before she got the chance to answer the phone all she heard was a car horn. That was the last thing she heard. The next thing she knew she was over the car roof and smacked off the floor.

Making everything go black.

Suddenly Riker just woke up breathing heavily, which woke up Laura. She turned over and looked at Riker who was sat up. "Riker are you okay?" Laura asked. "Yeah," Riker said rubbing his eyes "I just got a pain in my chest that's all." "Has it happened before?" Laura asked "cause if it has you should really go to the doctors and get it checked out." "Yeah," Riker said "but it was years ago." "Oh okay, then it's nothing to worry about." Laura said getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Riker asked. "I'm getting up," Laura said "Ashleigh's gonna need feeding and I can hear Germaine in his room playing with something." "Oh okay," Riker said "I might aswell get up aswell." Laura then left the room.

The last time Riker got that pain in his chest was years ago. It was when Rocky went away camping with Ross and Ratliff, they all thought it would be a good idea to go climb up a rocky rock. So. Rock climbing really except without the equipment. Haha. Idiots.

Anyway, they ended up climbing it. But Rocky ended up slipping and falling down the rock to his death. Luckily he didn't die. He was very close to it though. Broken leg. Broken arm. Broken rib. Ouch. When he broke his rib, it almost punctured his lung. Rocky was a very lucky boy that day!

Nobody had a clue that day though except for Ross and Ratliff. Riker got a pain in his chest when it happened though, but it soon went away. Then about 30 minutes later they all got a call from Ross at the hospital. Their Mom and Dad were not amused in the slightest.

Then came the time when Ross got knifed walking home. Yeah.. He walked past a gang. Never again. Riker found him because it had been an hour after Ross had to be home so Riker and Rocky got sent out to find him. Rocky searched one place and Riker searched the other.

Funny how Riker always gets that pain when his siblings get hurt.

As Riker was putting on his shirt his eye's widened as he realized. "Oh no.." Riker said. He then quickly put the rest of his cloths on, shirt, boxers, trousers shoes etc. before running out into the livingroom grabbing his phone. "Ross! Hey! How's it going? You okay?" Riker asked as Ross picked up the phone. "Y-yeah.. Everything's fine.. Thanks for waking me.." Ross said in a harsh tone. "Okay, just making sure. K bye." Riker said before hanging up.

Next person.

"Hey Rocky," Riker said "is everything okay?" "Dude.. It's 8:20 in the morning... What do you think.?" Rocky asked. "Sorry.. Is Ryland and Rydel okay?" Riker asked. "Ryland is," Rocky said "not so sure about Rydel though." "Why not Rydel..?" Riker asked. "I woke up at about 6 to go to the bathroom, her bedroom door was still open, she wasn't there. So I don't know about her." Rocky said. "Oh okay.. Well bye." Riker said before hanging up.

He then dialed Rydel's number. _The number you have called is unavailable. _Riker then put his phone in his pocket "Laura!" Riker called "I'll be back later!" Laura then came out of Ashleigh's room, holding her "Why what's wrong?" Laura asked. "Rydel never came home last night, so I'm gonna go find her." Riker said. "Oh okay," Laura said "I'll stay here and call you if I hear anything. Even though I probably won't." Riker nodded before leaving.

Once he left, he went straight out the apartment building. He didn't know which way to go once he got out of the apartment lot. Left or right. Back home, where he use to live, is right so he'll try that way. No doubt that's the way Rydel went last night when she went home. Or if she went home.

As he turned to go right the sight before him broke his heart. Rydel was layed in the middle of the road. "No no no no no no no no no!" Riker chorused as he began to run up to her. Landing beside her on his knee's.

Her face was cut, her skin had gone pale.. And she was lying in a pool of blood as he noticed as he pulled her up into his arms and held her in his arms "Just hold on baby sis, I'll get help.." Riker said before kissing the top of her head. He then took out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Who the heck done this.. Cause whoever it was they were sure gonna pay for it. One way or another.

* * *

**QUESTION: Who do YOU want it to be who ran down Rydel? :D Pick someone! :D Someone who's been in this story and Keeping Secrets, previously or just someone else. **


	21. Holding On

An hour had passed since Riker was looking for Rydel, which left Laura back at home with Germaine and Ashleigh. It wasn't a bad thing, it's just Ashleigh's only a day old and Laura does need help with an almost 2 year old running around aswell.

But, Rydel is his sister and more family then Laura. So she shouldn't be sounding like a selfish cow. She doesn't need to worry. She can handle this on her own.

Right now Germaine was sat on the floor looking up at the TV watching it whilst Ashleigh was sat in a little moses basket. Everything was chill. So Laura had nothing to stress about.

That was until her phone began to ring. She looked at it. _Riker. _She picked it up and answered "Hey Riker, did you find her?" Laura asked. "Y-yeah," Riker said with his voice shaky "I did.." He sounded like he'd been crying. Laura noticed. "Riker is everything okay?" Laura asked. Riker let out a sob. "Riker, what's happened?" Laura asked. "I-I w-w-went out of the a-a-apartment b-b-building.. a-and.. She was there, layed in the middle of t-the road in a p-pool of blood," Riker choked on his tears "someone ran her over."

Laura's face dropped "Oh my gosh! Is everything okay?" Laura asked panicked. "Yeah, she's just in surgery now," Riker said "I don't know when she'll be out though." "I'm gonna come down there, I'll be there in like an hour." Laura said. "Laura, you just look after Ashleigh and Germaine, just let Ross and Rocky know, that's all you need to do." Riker said. "Are you sure Riker?" Laura asked "I can always come down there." "No, just stay put Laur, I'll call you later once she's out of.. surgery." Riker said as his voice cracked.

Laura felt for him. Almost loosing a sibling isn't nice. She knows from when she was little. She was only 8 and Noah was 10. Noah went with their dad somewhere and the car crashed.. And.. Noah ended up going through the wind screen. Even though he was buckled in. It wasn't nice to hear that your older brother was dying. But then with some miracle he lived.

"I love you." Laura said. "I love you too," Riker said "but.. Just tell Ross and Rocky." "I will, I'll see you when I see you. Okay?" Laura said. "Yeah, bye Laur." He said before hanging up.

Ross woke up but kept his eyes shut. When he woke up, he rolled over to put his arm around Ratliff. But instead it just hit the bed. He opened his eyes to find Ratliff not there. He sat up and looked around the room.

No sign of him.

He'll call him once he's saw to Charlotte. Ross got up, had a quick shower and got dressed before going out into the livingroom. Only to find Ratliff was there with Charlotte. He smiled at the sight of Charlotte and Ratliff. Ratliff was sat down on the couch with Charlotte cuddled into him, as best as a baby could cuddle into someone. So.. She was basically just laying on him.

At first when Ross found out about Charlotte, Ross wasn't sure how Ratliff was gonna react but he reacted perfectly fine. Better than Ross could of hoped for. Cause the only people who really matter in his life right now is Ratliff and Charlotte. Of course his family aswell. But Charlotte and Ratliff are like his own family that he has to himself.

Ratliff then saw Ross stood at the door frame of the bedroom and saw him smiling "What are you smiling at?" Ratliff asked throwing him a weird look, but smiling. "You two," Ross said walking over to them and sitting down next to Ratliff "your cute together." "Thanks." He said. Ross then pecked him on the lips.

He then stood up before picking up Charlotte "Lemme take her for a while." Ross said before standing up and going into the kitchen.

Ross's phone then began to ring on the table. "Ross, your phones ringing!" Ratliff called. "Answer it for me." Ross called back. Ratliff then picked it up "Hey Laura." Ratliff said. "H-hey Ratliff, is Ross there?" Laura asked. "He's busy with Charlotte," Ratliff said "what do you want anyway? Not to sound rude. But.. What do you want?" "I-it's Rydel.." Laura said. "What about her?" Ratliff asked. "She got.." Laura took a deep breath "she got ran over by a car." "What?!" Ratliff shouted.

Ross heard Ratliff shout, so he went back into the livingroom and looked at him on the phone curiously. He knew he was talking to Laura. "I-is she okay?" Ratliff asked panicked. "Er.. She's in surgery right now as we speak." Laura said. Ratliff then looked at Ross "W-well.. I'll go tell Ross and we'll make our way down there as soon as possible," Ratliff said looking at Ross saddened "have you told Rocky yet?" "No, I'm about too now." Laura said. "Okay, see you Laura." Ratliff said before hanging up. "What was that about?" Ross asked.

Ratliff stood up before taking Charlotte from Ross and putting her in the little moses basket before grabbing Ross's hand and taking him over to the sofa. "Ross.. Rydel's been.. Er.. Ran over by a car." Ratliff said. Ross's eyes widened "I-is she okay?" Ross asked. "She's in surgery." Ratliff said. "I-is she gonna live?" Ross asked as tears came to his eyes. Ratliff wrapped his arms around Ross and pulled him in closer to him "Of course she is Ross," He said rubbing his back "it's Rydel. She's strong." Ross weeped into Ratliff.

A couple of hours later...

Riker, Ross and Ratliff were at the hospital waiting for Rydel to come through. Rocky would of been there but he offered to help Laura take care of the 3 children. Ross would of took Charlotte with him to the hospital with them, but Ratliff talked him out of it because it would just make it more stressful. Lucky for him Laura was more than happy too along with the help with Rocky.

Rocky offered to help because after Ross told him that Laura was at the apartment with Germaine, Charlotte and Ashleigh, he figured she's not gonna cope on her own so he went to the apartment to help her.

First Laura was surprised but she was more than happy to accept his help. She could do with it. Germaine was starting to be a right little pain in the ass. But when Rocky showed up he calmed a little. Rocky seemed to be Germaine's favorite Uncle out of Ross, Ryland, Ratliff and Noah. Rydel was obviously Germaine's favorite Auntie cause he adored her. Laura was just finding it difficult to tell him about her being in hospital. But she wasn't gonna do that until she heard some news off Riker, Ross and Ratliff.

At long last a doctor came out "You three here for Rydel Lynch?" The doctor asked. "Yeah." Ross said as the three of them stood up. "H-how is she?" Riker asked. "Well, there was a lot of internal bleeding," The doctor started "but we managed to fix that. There are some other things like broken and bruised bones." They all looked at him for answers. "She's got bruised ribs, a broken arm and.. That's about it." The doctor said. "Can we go see her?" Ratliff asked. "Yeah, but try not to make it too long she does need rest." The doctor said.

They all nodded. "One at a time," The doctor said "and it's room 224." He said pointing down the corridor before leaving. "Who's going first?" Riker asked. "You should." Ross said. Riker nodded before going down the corridor. Where he eventually ended up at Rydel's room. He walked in.

When he got into the room, she was layed up in the bed asleep with a cast round her arm, her face had scratched, grazes and bruises on it and she just looked.. Dead. But she wasn't. She was alive and he walked over to the bed next to her. The only thing she was hooked up to an I.V drip. Along with a heart monitor that was going off every single heart beat. _So much for her being fine. _Riker thought. _  
_

He then put her hand on her shoulder gently and shook her softly "Ry.." Riker whispered. Rydel's eyes moved under her eye lids before they fluttered open. She looked at Riker confused. "Riker?" Rydel said confused "where am I?" She asked going to sit up. "No, stay layed down," He said making sure she didn't move "your in the hospital." "Why?" Rydel asked again. "Don't you remember what happened?" Riker asked. "I was walking from your apartment building.. I crossed the road and.. I hit the bonnet of a car, the wind screen and over the roof I went before everything went black.." Rydel said looking up at him weakly. "Did you see who it was?" Riker asked.

Rydel thought for a moment "I.. Did.." Rydel said "it was a girl.. With black hair.." "Is that all you know?" Riker asked. Rydel nodded. "I'm just glad your okay." Riker said. "W-who found me?" She asked. "I did," Riker said "I walked out of the apartment building and saw you in the middle of the road. I thought you were dead Ry. It wasn't a nice thing to see." "Sorry." Rydel said. "It's not your fault," Riker said "it's.. The bitches fault for whoever was driving at 8 in the morning." Rydel let out a little laugh and hissed in pain as it hurt her ribs.

"I'm gonna let Ross and Ratliff come see you now," Riker said "Rocky's gonna come later. He's helping Laura with Germaine, Ash and Charlotte." Rydel nodded.

Riker then left the room.

Next up to see Rydel was Ross and finally Ratliff.

Whilst Ratliff was with Rydel, Riker and Ross were talking.

"So, how's things with Laura?" Ross asked. "Great, great," Riker said "what about you and Ratliff?" "Amazing.." Ross said smiling a little. Riker smiled also. He loved seeing his brother's and sister happy. "He makes you happy doesn't he?" Riker said. "Just a little.." Ross said. Both of them let out a little laugh.

"How long have you guys been dating for now?" Riker asked. Ross thought "About.. 1 year and abit.." Ross said "I think.. Don't quote me on that." "Have you ever thought about a future with him?" Riker asked. "Where's all this coming from Riker?" Ross asked getting suspicious. "Cause, I really think you and Ratliff are meant to be together for a very long time," Riker said "I think I can see you two being together in the future."

Ross smiled a little.

"Have you.. Ever thought about.. You know.. Asking him to marry you?" Riker asked. Ross threw Riker a weird look "Riker Anthony Lynch, you tell me where the heck this is coming from right now!" Ross said sitting up in his chair. "What.. Can't a dude ask some questions..?" Riker asked. Ross threw Riker 'the look'. "Alright," Riker sighed "its just these questions have been running through my mind for a long time." Ross nodded.

"Answer the question." Riker said. "What question?" Ross asked. "Have you ever thought about asking him to marry you?" Riker asked "I think it would be a good time too. Doesn't look like anythings gonna break you guys apart." Ross shrugged "I don't know Riker," Ross said "our relationship isn't even out to the world yet." "Maybe it's time you guys did go public.." Riker said. "I guess your right.." Ross said sighing "it is time."

"That's my bro," Riker said nudging him in the arm with his fist "but seriously.. About the marrying thing." "Depends, have you thought about asking Laura to marry you?" Ross asked. "Your about 5 days too late Ross, I already asked her.." Riker said. "Oh yeah that's right.." Ross said remembering. "Now answer the question Ross.." Riker said "have you ever thought about it?" "Not until now..." Ross said. "I think you should." Riker said. "Oh yeah, when?" Ross asked. Riker shrugged "Whenever you think is the right time," Riker said "would you wanna do it in private with him?" "Yeah, that'd be best.." Ross said "I don't fancy having to ask him that question and have him turn me down infront of people." Ross said letting out a little laugh.

Riker rolled his eyes smiling "Then do it in private." Riker said. "I haven't even said I'm gonna ask him!" Ross said. "Do it." Riker said. Ross sighed and smiled "You know what.." Ross said "I will. I'll do it. I'll ask him to marry me." "Good boy," Riker said fluffing Ross's hair "I'm gonna make sure you do and not chicken out." Ross rolled his eyes this time. "And I am gonna tell Laura to make sure she doesn't either." Riker said.

Ross just laughed "You really want me to do this don't you?" Ross asked. "Oh yeah I do." Riker said sitting back in his chair. Ross just shook his head at his brother.

So this was it then.

Ross was gonna ask Ratliff to marry him.


	22. Will You Marry Me?

It had been a few weeks, and Rydel was just getting out of the hospital at long last.

Also, another thing that changed was Ross and Ratliff.. Yeah.. Their relationship kinda got exposed to the world finally at long last. Surprisingly it wasn't by anybody else's doing it was by their own. Actually. Ross told people, Ratliff told him he could if he wanted to. So he did. By night time it was spread across the country. But nearly all the fans were supportive and okay with it, some left. But nearly all stayed.

But anyway.

Whilst Riker was helping getting Rydel home, Ross went to Laura's just to go see her while Ratliff was at home with Charlotte.

"Hey Ross," Laura said smiling "come in! We need to talk!" She said grabbing him by the arm and into the apartment. Ross then went over to the couch and sat down, whilst Laura came over and sat next to him grinning like a cheshire cat. Ross was confused a little at why Laura was grinning at him. He scooted over to the other end of the couch away from Laura. Laura then scooted closer to him. Ross scooted away. She got closer. He went away. She got closer. He.. now ended up on the floor.

Ross then stood up "Why are you looking at me like that..?" Ross asked. "I heard." Laura said smiling. "Heard what..?" Ross asked "the rumors are over, the whole world knows about me and Ratliff now." "Not that," Laura said "about something else.. That Riker talked to you about. A few weeks ago. The day Rydel got ran over by that car." Ross rolled his eyes. "So.. When are you gonna ask him?!" Laura asked smiling and hitting his arm a little. "Why?" Ross asked also smiling. "Cause your my bestfriend! I have a right to know!" Laura said "that.. and if he says no I have the permission to kick his ass." "You know your not helping me on this matter right?" Ross asked.

Laura rolled her eyes "Sorry, but seriously. When?" Laura asked. Ross shrugged "I don't know," Ross said "we barely get anytime alone together so I don't know when.." "Why don't you get anytime alone together?" Laura asked. "Because," Ross said "there's Charlotte. And I can't leave her unattended." "Understandable," Laura said "I'll look after Charlotte tonight and you pop the question right there and then." "No, Laura! You don't have to. I was just saying!" Ross said. "No! No more Ross!" Laura said clapping her hands together and standing up "Riker will be here aswell. So I can look after her aswell as Riker." "What about Germaine and Ashleigh?" Ross asked.

Laura sighed "Ross, just shut the fuck up," Laura said grabbing Ross up off the floor towards the door "get yo ass into gear. Go get Charlotte. Bring her here when Ratliff's out or something. Then go back to the apartment. And then pop that question." Ross turned around "B-but.. I'm nervous.." Ross said. "But I'm nervous," Laura mocked his voice "well boohoo grow some balls." She said before shutting the door on his face.

Ross really couldn't help but laugh. Laura could be crazy at times. But oh well. Ross took a deep breath. Time to get this thing over and done with.

He walked into the apartment where Ratliff was sat on the couch "Where's Charlotte?" Ross asked shutting the door. "In her room sleeping." Ratliff said. "Oh cool," Ross said rubbing his hands on his jeans "so er.. Ratliff.. I was wondering if you could go to the store for me?" "Why didn't you go on your way back here?" Ratliff asked looking at him. "Cause.. I er.. Forgot. I only remembered when I got to the.. Er.. Floor," Ross lied "yeah.. and, and! I need to go in the shower.. Quickly.. mhm.."

Ratliff raised his eye brows "I don't even wanna know what your up to," Ratliff said standing up "but, I'll go anyway so I'm not in the way." Ross smiled "Thank you," Ross said handing him some money "good luck." "What do you want?" Ratliff asked "from the store." "Erm.. Er.. I.. Um.." Ross stalled "just something to drink.." "We have plenty of drink Ross.." Ratliff said. "Then.. Ice cream.. sweets.. I don't know! Just get something like that.." Ross said.

Ratliff turned around to the door opening it "I really don't wanna know what your up to." Ratliff said before leaving. Ross laughed. Right.. Time to get Charlotte. Ross went into Charlotte's room before grabbing some of her things and well.. Her. He then quickly put her in the car seat for something to carry her in before making his way out of the door to Laura's apartment door and knocked on it.

Laura opened it "That was quick.." Laura said. "Yeah, well I have about 20 minutes until he gets back." Ross said. Laura took Charlotte and her things from Ross before putting it all out of the way and Charlotte somewhere safe. Which was on the table in the car seat.

She then turned around to Ross and smiled before hugging him "Oh! My bestfriends gonna get engaged!" Laura said hugging him, excitedly. Ross laughed but hugged back "I'm not engaged yet." Laura gave him a tight squeeze "Good luck!" Laura said smiling and pulling away. "Thanks." Ross said. "Now go before he gets back!" Laura said pushing him out the door. "How many more times do you wanna push me out this door?" Ross asked jokingly. "Just go! And come back and tell em after you've done it what the news is!" Laura said. "I'll try." Ross said walking down the corridor.

Laura squealed before shutting the door. She then walked over to the seat with Charlotte in it "Your daddy's are gonna get married!" Laura said excitingly "eeeeeeep! Look at me.. I'm talking to a baby.. Ah well. I guess i need someone to fangirl to right?" she then laughed to herself "yeah.. I need help."

Riker got Rydel home at long long last. He put her upstairs to rest in her bed "There you go.." Riker said helping her to lay on the bed, gently. He then released her slowly and stood up slowly. "Thanks." She said. "No problem," Riker said "if you find out who knocked you down. Let me know K?" "I will, but why?" Rydel asked. "Cause then I know who to run down with my car." Riker said patting her on the head gently. Rydel rolled her eyes.

"Where's Ross and Ratliff?" Rydel asked. "Oh er.. Ratliff's at home probably looking after Charlotte," Riker said "oh yeah.. and.. You may have a future brother in the future." Rydel gasped "Is Mom pregnant?!" Rydel asked. "What? No!" Riker said "how much medication did they give you..?" Rydel shrugged. "No, I meant Ratliff." Riker said. Rydel gasped "Is Ratliff pregnant?" Rydel asked.

Riker just wanted to laugh. But.. He couldn't. Because he knew Rydel has had a lot of medication whilst being in the hospital. "Yes Rydel.. Ratliff is pregnant.." Riker said sarcastically. "Aw! That's awesome!" Rydel said smiling "but.. Boys can't get pregnant. Can they..?" "No, they can't," Riker said "Ratliff's not pregnant. Nobody is pregnant. No.. Ross is gonna ask Ratliff to.. marry him." "Aw! Yey!" Rydel said clapping her hands together. But seen as though she still has the cast on her arm she ended up hitting that instead. "Ow.." She said holding her arm. "Yeah, you need sleep.." Riker said. Rydel nodded.

She then layed down and put the covers over herself. "Bye Riker." Rydel said turning on her side without the broken arm. "Bye, I'll ring you tomorrow and let you know how things went with Ross." Riker said. Rydel stuck her thumb up before slowly drifting off to sleep. Riker then left shutting the door quietly.

Ratliff got up to the apartment door. He went into his pockets for the keys and got it ready to put it in the door when he stopped. _I'm gonna go in here and he'll of done something.. _Ratliff thought. He took a deep breath "I think I'm gonna take a heart attack." Ratliff mumbled. He then unlocked the door and walked into the apartment. "I'm back." Ratliff said walking over to the kitchen unit and putting the bag on it.

He turned around and realized Ross wasn't there "Ross?" Ratliff called out. Ross then came out from the bedroom "Oh your back." Ross said. "Yeah, I got some things." Ratliff said hinting to the bag. "Great," Ross said walking over to him "so.. I was thinking maybe we could do something together tonight or something?" "Sure, but what about Charlotte?" Ratliff asked. "Already taken care of," Ross said "Laura offered to look after her." "Oh okay," Ratliff said "is that why you wanted me out of the apartment?" "Nope." Ross said. "Okay then," Ratliff said "so what are we gonna do then?" "We could do what we use to do," Ross said "or just stay in.. either way." "I pick stay in," Ratliff said "I don't think I can walk anywhere else.." Ross nodded "Staying in it is then!" Ross said.

So for the night both of them just stayed in and watched a couple of DVD's and ate what Ratliff got from the store and some other things. They even got take-out. Not very romantic.. But, Ross really, _really _never thought this through more than he should of. Riker said he would help. But.. He ended up looking after Rydel instead. But that's fine because Rydel is hurt badly.

The last movie had just finished. "I'll be back in a sec." Ratliff said before kissing Ross on the lips and going into the bathroom.

Ross took a deep breath "It's now or never.." Ross said. He then stood up and sat on the arm of the chair and waited for Ratliff to come out. He did.

"So what now?" Ratliff asked. Ross took a deep breath. Jeez. He'd never been so freaking nervous in his life. But he loved Ratliff and Ratliff loved him. So there was no other reason to be nervous really. "I love you." Ross said walking up to him and kissing him again. "I love you too.." Ratliff said "is everything okay?" Ross nodded "Everything's fine, perfect infact." Ross said. "You sure?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded.

_Now or never Ross, now or never.. _Ross kept on thinking. "I just thought you deserved to know how much I love you." Ross said. "I already know that Ross, it's okay!" Ratliff said smiling. "No, you really don't," Ross said "Ratliff.. I love you so much, I don't even have the words to describe it. Honestly, through these past few years I didn't even think we'd be here. I always thought you'd either end up with Rydel or Kelly. Not me in the slightest. But you know we did. Unexpectedly. But I'm happy we are because you make me happy, and hopefully I make you feel the same way." Ratliff nodded and smiled. He couldn't help but smile. He had no idea where this was going.. But he loved how Ross was saying all this. Ross was truly the guy for him. "I mean.. It's been a year and a half.. We been through our fights and that but we stayed together. When I found out about Charlotte I honestly thought you would freak out and leave me, but you didn't and I love you for that! I really do. Any other person would of just walked out straight away. But you didn't. You stayed and I couldn't thank or love you enough for it!"

Ratliff smiled "Ross.. Where are you going with this?" Ratliff asked as his voice cracked with happiness. "The day Rydel got hit by that car, me and Riker were talking," Ross said "he talked about me, you and Charlotte. Mainly me and you. And I'm glad he did, cause he made me realize I need to do this now or never," He said with a little bit of nerves wrecking him "I know that we've been together for like a year and a half, but we've been together longer than Riker and Laura if I am entirely honest. Or just as about the same amount of time. But.. I know we're only still young Ratliff, but I need to do this now," Ross said before taking a deep breath "Ratliff..," he then bent down on one knee and opened up a black box "will you.. Marry me?"

In all honesty.. Ratliff was speechless. He knew Ross was up to something. He just didn't know it was this! Oh wow. He smiled and nodded. "What?" Ross asked. "Yes," Ratliff said "yes I will marry you Ross." Ross then put the ring on his finger before jumping up and kissing him. Passionately. "I love you." Ross said. "I love you too." Ratliff said before crashing his lips back onto Ross's.


	23. A Familiar Face

"Do you think he's asked him yet?" Laura asked. "Laura, give the guy a chance it's not easy asking someone to marry them," Riker said "it must be even harder especially when your proposing to someone you love is the same sex as you." "But as long as your love eachother that shouldn't matter," Laura said "so Ratliff was bound to say yes." "More than likely." Riker agreed. "But if he's said no ima kick his ass." Laura said.

Riker shook his head. His soon-to-be wife was truly crazy.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Laura called. "Laura, it could be anyone!" Riker said. "Please, it's always either Noah, Ross, Ratliff, Rydel or Rocky." Laura said.

The door opened and Ross came in with the hugest frown on his face "Hey guys.." Ross said sadly. Laura and Riker noticed. "Oh no.. Did you ask him..?" Riker asked. Ross nodded "Yeah.." Ross said still with the sad face. Making it even sadder.

Both of them noticed. "Oh he said no didn't he..." Riker said. He felt sorry for Ross. Ross nodded. "I'm sorry bro." Riker said. "Now I get to go kick his ass!" Laura said standing up.

Ross then grinned and smirked. They looked at Ross confused. "Kidding!" Ross said with the biggest smile ever "he said yes!" Laura squealed "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" Laura said attacking him in a hug, tightly. "Me too!" Ross said hugging back. Riker walked over and gave him a little hug aswell "Well done bro," Riker said "I honestly thought you weren't gonna do it." "Thanks?" Ross questioned. "I'm kidding!" Riker said "I'm happy for you, I really am." "Thanks bro." Ross said before hugging him.

Laura let out a little laugh "Maybe you should go back to your apartment to Ratliff and well.. 'celebrate'." Laura suggested. "Awww, that was not an image I needed in my head," Riker said "I could of gone my whole life not knowing that." Ross and Laura let out a little laugh. "No, Laura's right," Ross said "I better get back to the apartment," Ross said before leaving "bye guys!" "Bye!" Laura and Riker said at near enough the same time.

Ross got back to the apartment and shut the door behind him "Where'd you go?" Ratliff asked coming out of the bathroom. "Laura's." Ross said before walking up to him.

Ross kissed him on the lips softly "I love you, you know that right?" Ross said/asked. Ratliff nodded "I love you too." Ratliff said before returning the kiss. "I can't wait to marry you.." Ross said before kissing him again. "Same here." Ratliff replied, also going back to kissing him.

The kiss became heated as Ross ran his fingers through Ratliff's hair. Ratliff moved his lips to Ross's neck and kissed it. Ross let a small moan out of his mouth before Ratliff went back up to his lips, and they both made their way to the bedroom. Kicking it shut behind them. Both of them then began to undress eachother before they were completely butt naked and dropped down onto the bed. Ratliff ontop of Ross.

Ratliff then thrusted into Ross, and Ross moaned as he entered him. He then began to thrust in and out of Ross, sending him into a wave of pleasure moaning and crying out. "Ratliff.." Ross moaned. Ratliff continued to thrust in and out and throughout the night all there was, was their moans of pleasure.

**The Next Morning**

Laura woke up and decided she was gonna go for a walk and that she'd take Ashleigh with her in the pram whilst Riker took care of Germaine and Charlotte. By the time Laura got back it would be time for Charlotte to go back to her dad's.

She just decided to go for a walk through the park with her or something and then go to the store and pick up a few things, cause she's got to. She forgot yesterday with looking after Germaine and Ashleigh. Then there was the Ross-and-Ratliff-situation so she never really got time.

Once she got everything she began to make her way home. Then she turned around the corner where someone bumped into her knocking one of the bags on the floor. "I am so sorry!" The female said. "It's okay." Laura said.

Both of them went to the floor and picked everything up and back into the bag. "There you go, sorry about that." The female said. "Its okay." Laura said smiling and hanging it on the back of the pram. "Laura?" The girl said. Laura looked at the girl. Then she realized who it was.

"K-Kelly!"


	24. Kelly & Rocky's Little Secret

"K-Kelly!" Laura said surprised "what are you doing back?" She asked. "I needed to," Kelly said "what are _you _doing back? Last time I heard you were in Miami." "I was, but then I came back." Laura said. "Cool." Kelly said.

She then noticed the pram and the baby in it. "Who's is the baby?" Kelly asked. "She's mine.." Laura said. "Oh! When did you have her?" Kelly asked. "I had her a few days ago," Laura said "I've only managed to get out of the house today whilst Riker looks after Germaine." "Germaine?" "My other kid," Laura said "that's why I left 2 years ago." "Oh.." Kelly said.

Laura shook her head and coughed "What's the reason your back anyway?" Laura asked. Kelly sighed "I need to talk to Ratliff," She said "I ruined things with him 2 years ago and I really wanna fix it." "Er.. Haven't you been reading the magazines lately?" Laura asked. Kelly shook her head "I haven't had the time," Kelly said "why?" "Oh never mind.." Laura said "but.. Ratliff's happy with who he is with at the moment, I am just saying." "I was afraid of that.." Kelly said. "Do you even know who he's with?" Laura asked. "Rydel?" Kelly said "I know.. That's why I ra- Ran away all those years ago."

"Did you run her over a few weeks ago?" Laura asked, shocked. "Er.." Kelly trailed off "I didn't.. Mean too.." Laura's mouth fell open "You almost killed her!" Laura exclaimed "and you have the nerve to come round and ask Ratliff back out? I don't know how you dare." Kelly rolled her eyes "I didn't mean to! I was jealous like crazy." Kelly said in defense. Laura just shook her head "Whatever." Laura said.

"Can you please tell me where Ratliff is so I can talk to him?" Kelly asked. "No," Laura said "he's happy being with who he is with right now. He doesn't need you coming to ruin things for him." "I'm not gonna ruin things for him Laur! I just need to talk to him.." Kelly said. "Find him for yourself." Laura said before walking off back home with Ashleigh.

Just in Kelly's luck, Ratliff was coming out of the store across the road, so she ran over and wrapped her arms around him from behind "Who is this?" Ratliff asked. "Guess who!" Kelly said. _Oh shit. _Ratliff thought. He slowly turned around and faced her "W-what are you doing back?" Ratliff asked. "I thought I should come back!" Kelly said "plus.. I really wanted to fix things with you after all.. I kinda ruined things 2 years ago and I am sorry."

Ratliff smiled nervously "That's great Kelly." Ratliff said. "So what do you say? Give me another chance?" Kelly asked. Ratliff shook his head "No..." Ratliff said "I am sorry Kelly." "Why not?" Kelly asked. "Cause I don't love you anymore like that," Ratliff said "and.. I'm kinda getting married. I don't know when.. But I _am _getting married." "Oh.. Let me guess.. to Rydel?" Kelly asked.

Her blood just boiled at the thought of Rydel Lynch. Grr. She basically stole Ratliff off Kelly 2 years ago when Rydel and Ratliff had that little fling they had going on. Now look. Rydel's got him wrapped round her little finger, because Ratliff is going to be marrying her. Well not on Kelly's watch.

"N-no.." Ratliff said "not to Rydel." That kinda made Kelly a little happier. Just as long as it wasn't Rydel, she didn't really care. For some odd reason she just really hated Rydel. She just wanted to run her over with a car. Even though she's already done that.. She wouldn't mind doing it again. Maybe this time she might even kill her. Gosh. What is Kelly thinking? Kelly's never like this. See what Rydel's turned her into?

"It's Ross.." Ratliff said. Kelly let out a laugh "Oh, I see you still have your humor Ratliff," Kelly said slowing down her laughter. She always loved Ratliff for his comedy. But this... Saying he's marrying Ross.. Was by _far _his best joke yet. "No but seriously, who are you marrying?" Kelly asked. "Like I said before," Ratliff said "Ross." "Wait.. You were serious.." Kelly said shocked.

Well.. This was shocking. Kelly never thought of Ratliff ever being gay. Even when she did, she didn't think with Ross. Last time she checked they were bestfriends! He was one of the ones helping Ratliff with his relationship with Kelly. _Oh. Oh. OHHHHH_! That's all Kelly could think. Now she knows why Ross was helping out.. Ross ruined the relationship. Not Rydel. Ross. Ross Lynch. Oh.. This is just great.

"Yeah, I kinda was..." Ratliff said fiddling with his fingers. "Oh.. well.. I'm happy for you!" Kelly said forcing on a smile "bye now.." She said before walking away.

Ratliff just shook his head as he watched Kelly walking down the street. "She is definantly not happy." Ratliff said to himself.

Laura walked into the apartment and by the looks of it Riker had already took Charlotte back to Ross and Ratliff's place. She walked in and put Ashleigh in the little moses basket before sitting next to Riker leaning against him. "You okay?" Riker asked putting his arm around her. "Yeah, I'm fine," Laura said "Kelly's back." "What?" Riker said looking at Laura. "Yeah.. I ran into her.. She asked me where Ratliff was cause she wanted to fix things with him. But I told her to him herself." Laura said. "So you never told her about Ross and Ratliff?" Riker asked. "I'm sure Ratliff will tell her that." Laura said. "Maybe." Riker said.

Laura felt around for her phone, she needed to text Ratliff and ask him about Kelly. "Oh crud.." Laura said. "What's wrong?" Riker asked. "I think I dropped my phone downstairs," Laura said getting up off the couch "I'll be back soon." "Okay." Riker said. Laura left and went downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she went outside and saw her phone on the steps of the apartment building. _Oh thank god! _Laura thought relieved. She was just glad no stranger decided to take it. As she stood back up she saw Rocky across the road.

He was talking to a girl. Nothing unusual. Rocky's got loads of friends that are girls. She just shrugged. She'll ask him about her later.

But then.. THEN she saw him kiss her. On the lips. Laura's mouth dropped open. "Rocky's got a girlfriend!" Laura said shocked. "What?" Ratliff asked as he just got up to Laura. "Awwwhh! Rocky's got a girlfriend!" Laura gushed. Ratliff looked over to Rocky and the girl. "Wow.." Ratliff said in a little bit of shock.

Rocky then went to go turn around. "Inside now!" Laura said. She pushed Ratliff into the building aswell as herself. Causing Ratliff to tumble onto the floor "Thanks alot Laura!" Ratliff said as he stood back up. "Sorry.." Laura said laughing.

Now all Ratliff and Laura have got to do is dance around this subject delicately to get this out of Rocky.


	25. Keely

Later on that day Rocky had gone round Laura and Riker's apartment to see Riker for a little bit, and Ratliff had came round also to see if he could drag out what was going on with Rocky with Laura. He told Ross that so he didn't get suspicious at Ratliff's whereabouts and if Kelly decided she wanted to come round and talk to Ross, because then that way he'd get upset.

Whilst Rocky and Riker were sat on couch talking to one another, Laura and Ratliff were stood at the kitchen island watching them. Waiting for Riker to go elsewhere so the interrogation could begin. With luck Riker got up off the couch to go see Ashleigh and how she was doing.

Ratliff and Laura then went over to the couch and sat themselves either side of Rocky and looked at him smiling. Rocky looked back and forth from them both "What do you want?" Rocky asked them both. "Oh nothing." Laura said. "Yeah, we just wanted to know have you've been doing lately." Ratliff said. "Anything new you wanna tell us about?" Laura asked. "Or, anybody else new who you wanna tell us about." Ratliff added onto Laura's question.

Rocky sighed. Something gave Rocky the feeling Laura and Ratliff had caught onto his little secret girlfriend. IF they have there's no point in trying to hide it anymore is there really?

"Have you two been spying on me?" Rocky asked. "We didn't have to." Laura said. "Yeah, we saw you sticking your tounge down her throat outside the apartment building about an hour ago when you got here." Ratliff said. Laura then hit Ratliff across the head as best as she could. "Ow." Ratliff said in pain holding his head where Laura had just hit him. "All I am saying is that you need to be more sneaky with your relationships if your gonna hide them from people!" Ratliff said.

Laura once again went to go hit Ratliff "Don't even think about it!" Ratliff said as he caught her arm with his hand. Laura pulled her arm out of Ratliff's grip. And then smacked him across the head again when he least expected it. Ratliff glared at Laura and she just threw him a sarcastic smile.

"So tell us Rocky," Laura said giving him a little jab in the arm "what's her name?" "Do you really wanna know?" Rocky asked. "Oh I wanna know and then I wanna meet her." Laura said. Rocky looked at Ratliff. "Same here." Ratliff said. "You two are unbelievable!" Rocky said shaking his head. "We're your bestfriends Rocky," Ratliff said "we're obligated to interrogate you."

Rocky sighed "She's called Keely." Rocky said. "Awe! Yey! How old is she?" Laura asked, almost gushing. "She's 19 which makes her the same age as moi." Rocky said. "Awwhh! Yey Rocky!" Laura gushed hugging him "my bestfriend's got a boyfri- I mean.. My bestfriends got a girlfriend! My bestfriends got a girlfriend!" Laura teased. "Boyfriend? I was gonna say! I ain't Ratliff." Rocky mocked. Ratliff then smacked Rocky across the head. "Sorry.." Rocky said rubbing his head.

"Mom, you don't have to plan it all, it's not gonna be anything fancy.. We don't want it to be!" Ross said "all we want is it to be small. Close friends and family, that's it." "Alright, understood," Stormie said "but when are you both planning on actually getting married?" "We don't know." Ross said. "See this is why you need my help," Stormie said "boys are useless when it comes to weddings!" Ross rolled his eyes "Rydel and Laura are helping." Ross said.

"So will I!" Stormie said "I already got a place lined up where you can married at a reception so it's not big like you don't want it to be." Ross sighed "Mom.. Let me talk to Ratliff about it first." Ross said. "Talk to me about what?" Ratliff asked coming through the door. "She's bugging me about us getting married." Ross whined.

Stormie told Ratliff everything what she had basically explained to Ross before. "So.. When would this all happen..?" Ratliff asked. "Well when I went down and asked," Stormie said looking down "they said maybe a month from now." "That's awesome! Thanks Mom." Ross said happily before hugging her. "Yeah, the things I do for my children," She said pulling away from the hug "I'll let you guys know when I find out okay?" "Okay." Both of them said.

"Now, I gotta go talk to Riker and Laura about there's," Stormie said "cause I may of found a place for them aswell." "Your the best Mom." Ross said. "Anything for my baby's." She said ruffling his hair. Ross just smiled. "I'll see you both later!" Stormie said before leaving.

Ross and Ratliff then looked at eachother before smiling, they then kissed "I can't believe it," Ross said "this is actually gonna happen." "Yeah it its." Ratliff replied before giving him another kiss on the lips.


	26. Marriage 1: Rosslington

**One Month Later **

One month later and everything was falling into place perfectly.

Riker and Laura would be married in a week. But today it was Ross and Ratliff's turn first. They'd already had their little ceremony and a small reception so.. Now. Everyone was back at their hotel rooms seen as though there was no point in going home really.

Stormie took care of Germaine, Ashleigh and Charlotte. Of course she went to the ceremony and the reception. But she never stayed til the end of it, she took Germaine, Charlotte and Ashleigh back home to hers where they could stay while their Mom and Dad's had a good time. They all deserved to have a good time anyway. So they got the night off away from their children.

Only Laura, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Noah, Raini, Calum, Stormie and Rocky's new girlfriend Keely came as well as a couple of other close family members. That's all they wanted really. Nothing big. They're guys for crying out loud. They don't do big. Hehe.

In one hotel room there was Ross and Ratliff, another with Riker and Laura, another with Rocky and Keely and the others were in separate rooms seen as though none of them are dating. Well. They don't know about Rydel and Noah yet. But they are sharing a room. The others just don't know that.

Everyone seemed to of had a good day together. So that was good. So right now they were all going to their rooms. Rydel and Noah made it look like they were going into their own separate rooms, but once everyone was in their rooms Noah snuck into Rydel's room with her. Raini went into her room, Calum went into his room, Riker and Laura went into their room, Rocky and Keely went into their room and Ross and Ratliff went into their room.

The smile on Ross's face was huge. He hadn't stopped smiling all day long. It was amazing. Nobody's ever seen him so happy in his entire life. Seriously. That smile on his face has stayed there all day, it hasn't gone anywhere at all.

That's what made Ratliff happy and smile all day. He was happy at the fact he could make Ross happy like that. And Ross was happy because Ratliff made him so happy. Now he was even more happier that he was officially Ross Ratliff and he couldn't be anymore happier!

In all honesty, Ross always thought Rydel would be the one too take Ratliff's last name. Not Ross. But turns out otherwise! And Ross couldn't be any happier.

They got into their room and Ratliff was sat down on the bed when Ross finished locking door, he went over to him, still smiling, and kissed him on the lips softly. He then pulled away and pressed his forehead against Ratliff's. "I love you." Ross said as he took hold of Ratliff's hands. "I love you too," Ratliff said kissing him "why have you been smiling all day? Not that I'm complaining.. but.. why?" "Cause I'm happy," Ross said smiling, giving him yet another kiss "and.. I am married to the most amazing guy in the whole entire world." "I could say the same." Ratliff replied.

Ross kept on smiling before kissing him again on the lips, Ratliff kissed back before leaning back on the bed pulling Ross on top of him as they kiss became heated and their lips moved in perfect sink. Ross began to unbutton Ratliff's shirt until it was completely off, and they were both undressed completely naked before Ross thrusted into Ratliff.

Rydel ran her hands through Noah's hair as Noah continued to attack Rydel's mouth with kisses and Noah moaned into Rydel's mouth as she tugged on his hair. "Rydel?" Riker said knocking on the hotel door. Rydel pulled away and looked at Noah wide eyed "Hide!" She whispered.

Noah then jumped off the bed before crawling under it where hopefully Riker wouldn't find him. Rydel then fixed her hair quickly "C-come in!" Rydel called sitting on the bed. Riker walked in "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come into mine and Laura's room with Rocky and Keely?" Riker suggested. "In a room full of loved up couples?" Rydel asked "no thanks."

Riker frowned "C'mon Ry," Riker said "I know you've never dated anybody.. All I want is you to be happy with someone one day.. but.. please?" Rydel shook her head "No, I'm fine in here Riker. I promise!" Rydel said smiling. "Okay.. Whatever you say.." Riker said leaving the room.

Noah then crawled out from under the bed and up to Rydel "That was a close one." Noah said. He then kissed Rydel on the lips. "Oh by the way Rydel I-" Riker said coming back into the room. He stopped in his footsteps when he saw Noah kissing Rydel. "Wishing I didn't come in..." Riker said, finishing off his sentence. "Riker!" Rydel said surprised "you weren't supposed to see that.." "We'll talk in the morning..." Riker said before exiting the room.

Rydel looked at Noah "I think he's shocked.." Rydel said. "No kidding." Noah said.

"I just saw the most interesting yet disturbing thing when I walked into Rydel's room.." Riker said. "Was she with a guy?" Laura asked. Riker nodded. "Oh my gosh! Rydel finally got a boyfriend!" Laura gushed, then she straightened when she saw Riker's serious "which.. I am taking you are not happy about.. Then again you are her older brother... Therefore you are obligated not to be happy.." "That _guy _was your brother." Riker said. "As in... Noah.. My brother Noah? Noah Marano?" Laura asked. Riker nodded.

Laura was shocked. But happy. "Awe! I am so happy for them!" Laura said. Riker sighed. "Why aren't you happy for them Riker?" Laura asked. "Because," Riker said going over to her and sitting next to her "she's my little sister. He's her first boyfriend. I'm not being offensive to you or your family Laura.. But there's something about Noah I don't like.." Laura frowned "What do you mean?" Laura asked. "I don't know.." Riker said "and I'm not just saying that because he's her first boyfriend.." "Understandable." Laura said.

Riker put an arm around her "I didn't mean to offend you Laur." Riker said. "You didn't," Laura said "I know what you mean. My brother can be an ass at times." "That didn't help Laura.." Riker said. "Sorry." Laura said.

If only Riker knew how much his feeling was correct.

* * *

**I JUST DIED OF ROSSLINGTON FEELS. **

**This happened at a R5 concert: **

**Ratliff: That Austin Moon guy is so cute. **

**Ross: *looks at him***

**Ratliff: *stares & meows at him* **

**OMFG. *DEAD***


	27. Noah's Drastic Turn For The Worst

**2 Weeks Later **

Riker and Laura were now officially married. They got married a week ago which they were more than happy about. Their wedding was a little like Ross and Ratliff's. Not big. Just family and real close friends.

So now at this current moment Ross, Ratliff, Riker and Laura were away on their honeymoon's. Which meant they were on their own with no kids or annoying family members. Not that their family was annoying. It was just good to have a break for a while. A break meaning for another week or so. They all left 2 days after Riker and Laura's wedding.

Rocky and Keely were both looking after Germaine and Rydel was looking after Charlotte and Ashleigh with her Mom. Sure it'd of made more sense for Germaine and Ashleigh to be looked after together but somehow they don't think Rocky could handle a baby and a toddler. So they left Germaine to his care.

Of course Rydel sometimes went out to go see her boyfriend Noah. But not that often seen as though she had Ashleigh and Charlotte.

Lately Rydel had noticed a major change in Noah. Like, his moods have become strange. He's been more aggressive towards people lately. And he seems to not give a care about anything much more lately. That's why she's been keeping her distance a little bit more than she normally does.

But today she decided she was gonna go see him. Even though she felt a little bit of slight regret when she got outside the apartment building.

She was about to knock but the door opened "Rydel?" Noah said surprised "I'm surprised your here you've been keeping your distance lately. Thought you'd forgotten about me." There it was. _What's wrong with him? _Rydel thought. "Well, since Ratliff, Ross, Riker and Laura are away on their honeymoons I've been taking care of Ashleigh and Charlotte," Rydel said "and they come first in my book when their parents aren't around. You should be the same seen as though Germaine and Ashleigh are you niece and nephew."

Noah rolled his eyes "I would of looked after Germaine, but Laura came to you and Rocky first about them all." Noah said going back into his apartment, with Rydel following. "Noah, I don't mean to sound like a worried girlfriend here.." Rydel said "but.. Are you okay? You seem.. Off lately." "What do you mean I seem _off_?" Noah asked confused, with a little bit of anger. "Well for starters you've been in moods, mood swings and more aggressive," She said "has something happened that I don't know about?" "That's just me Ry." Noah said. "Yeah, but you were never like this since we've been dating ever since Laura left 2 years ago," Rydel said "why the sudden change?" Noah shrugged.

Rydel cocked her head "You only started being like this ever since the morning after Ross and Ratliff got married," Rydel said "did something happen I don't know about?" "NO!" Noah shouted "JUST STOP ASKING QUESTIONS FOR FUCK SAKE RYDEL!" Rydel jumped back in fear a little bit. She'd never heard him that angry before. It scared her a little bit.

Then some girl came out of nowhere. Well she came out from Noah's bedroom actually. Rydel just literally felt her heart stop. "Bye Noah." She said kissing him on the cheek and leaving through the door. The color just drained out of Noah's face.

Rydel just shook her head "You are unbelievable." Rydel said going for the door. "No wait! Don't go!" Noah said, almost begging. "Tough! We're over Noah, your gonna cheat.. Then bu-bye!" Rydel said reaching for the door handle. "I said no!" Noah said running over to her, basically pinning her against the door hard. Rydel let out a little wince of pain when her back collided with the door.

"Let me go Noah," Rydel said "I wanna leave." "Your not going anywhere!" "Yes I am! Wanna go home! I have two babies to look after!" Rydel snapped trying to get out of his grip "and don't expect me to come back either! We're done Noah! D-O-N-E. DONE!" "No we're not!" Noah snapped back. "Yes we are!" Rydel screamed slapping him across the face, with her hand that managed to get free.

Rydel took a deep breath. It felt good to hit his lying cheating jerky ass. But what didn't feel good.. Is the sting that Rydel felt across her face. Noah slapped her back. "Y-you hit me.." Rydel said shooken holding where her face hurt. "Thanks for stating the obvious," Noah said "still wanna go home?" "Yes!" Rydel said shaking out of his grip. Which she managed to do.

As she went to go open the door, she felt her hair get grabbed. Noah. Noah grabbed her by the hair and flung her front first against the door. "Your not going anywhere Rydel.." Noah said fiercely/harshly into her ear "you don't wanna make me angry cause you have no idea what I am capable of doing to you." "I-I don't care.." Rydel said, trying to be brave "I just wanna go. Okay?" "Your not going anywhere!" Noah screamed. "Ow.. My ear.." Rydel said as he'd just shouted from it. Noah just slammed her against the wall "Don't get smart." He snapped.

Now Rydel was really getting scared. If only Riker, Laura, Ratliff and Ross hadn't gone away so soon or came back early. They would be able to hear this and get her out of here before he kills her or something. But.. He won't kill her. Will he?

"J-just let me go.. I won't tell anybody about what you've done." Rydel said shooken. "Good you won't, know why?" Noah asked "because your staying." Rydel just sighed. There was no point in trying to get away. He'll probably hit her again or something. So she just nodded. "B-but I do have to be back to look after Charlotte and Ashleigh.." Rydel said. "That's fine," Noah said "we'll get this over quick with then.." Rydel was confused.

Before she got a chance to say anything, he spun her around and crashed his lips onto hers. That answered her question. He just wanted a make out session. _Why don't you go do this with your other girlfriend? _Rydel said in her head.

After a while of him kissing her roughly on the lips, he moved his hands down to her belt. She stopped and grabbed his hands "No," Rydel said "don't even think about it..." "Oh come on you know you want too.." Noah said going back to her lips. "N-no I don't!" She said pushing him away. He rolled his eyes before just throwing himself onto her. "NOAH!" She screamed "no! Get off me!"

Noah ignored her cry's of plead before just grabbing her by the arms, digging his nails right in before dragging her off to the bed room. "Now shut your stupid little mouth, and make sure you enjoy this. K?" "Noah, just let me go before you do something you regret." Rydel said. "Why would I regret it?" Noah asked grinning. "Cause I have 4 brothers. 5 if you count Ratliff. Somehow I don't think they'll be impressed by this." Rydel said. Almost threatening him.

Noah couldn't help but laugh at that pathetic little threat. "Really Rydel?" Noah asked "your brothers? What are they gonna do? One's too young anyway and wouldn't dare come anywhere near me. One of them's gay so I don't see them hitting a guy, the other's one's a complete idiot and the other one is a pedophile going after my little sister." "You did _not _just call my brother a pedophile.." Rydel said shocked "I beg to differ. Laura's 19 now. She's legal. So shut your face hole you disgusting little freak! So what if one of my brother's is gay? Won't stop him hitting you. Your right. Ryland's young. But oh well. Rocky may well be an idiot, but he is one guy you do _not _wanna piss off Noah. He'll have you thrown infront of a bus faster than you can blink!"

The anger took over Noah and he just lost it. He just lifted up his fist and punched Rydel in the face, causing her to fall back over. To her luck or dismay she landed on the bed giving her a cushiony fall. But that's when Noah got his chance. He got ontop of Rydel pinning her down with his crushing weight. Before beginning to take off her cloths, until she was fully undressed and naked he pulled off his own cloths. Once he was hard, he gave it one big thrust and he was inside her. Thrusting in and out of her hard and harshly.

This was one thing Rydel was not enjoying at all. Everytime she cried out for help or in pain he just hit her to shut her up. All he done was moan whilst enjoying this and all Rydel wanted to do was go in the corner and die.

If she knew Noah was capable of something like this then she would of never turned to date him in the first place. All she wishes was that Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ratliff or Laura were here so none of this would be happening.

If only.


	28. Caught At Last

**A Week Later**

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

It had now been a week since Noah took that drastic turn and started to abuse and hit me aswell as well.. Rape me. That wasn't the first time he'd done so though. He'd done it at least 4 times now and something tells me he's not gonna stop at 4 or at all.

Something inside of me is just wishing that Riker would get home soon. Maybe he could help. But if I tell him he'll tell Laura and then Laura will probably stick up for Noah saying he wouldn't do anything, then that would ruin their marriage and I don't wanna be the cause of that.

Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone.

I won't. I'm just gonna keep this to myself.

**End Of P.O.V.**

Rocky and Keely were both looking after Germaine for the day. Well. They had been since Riker and Laura went away, but mainly Rocky was and so far he was doing a good job on his own without Keely. But she was with him most of the time, and he seemed to be a great Uncle to Germaine.

Today Riker and Laura would be back and they would have to bring Germaine back to the apartment to them both. So right now they were getting everything ready to take him back.

"Got everything?" Keely asked. "Yes." Rocky said. "Sure about that?" She asked. "Yeah." Rocky said. "Where's his jacket?" Keely asked. "Oh sh-" "Rocky!" Keely warned "kid about." "Sorry.." Rocky said "I'm gonna run upstairs quickly." "You do that, I'll get him changed into some clean cloths." She said.

Rocky then disappeared upstairs. Keely shook her head before going over to Germaine.

When she got over to Germaine and began to take off his sleeve from his arm. But when she did he winced in pain. "You okay?" She asked. Germaine nodded. Keely then touched his arm again and he cried out. Keely then took his top off quickly but gently. "Oh my god!" She shrieked.

There were bruises on his arm. It looked like someone had dug their fingers into his arms. "W-who did this to you?" Keely asked. Germaine went to go say something but then Rocky came back into the room "Got his jacket." Rocky said. "Rocky, look at his arms.." She said. Rocky looked. His eyes widened "Where the heck did they come from?!" Rocky asked.

Keely stood up "Did you do it by accident?" Keely asked. "What?! NO!" Rocky almost shouted "I'd never lay a finger on him like that! Plus.. I think I'd know if I did!" "Have you left him with anyone when I haven't been around?" She asked. Rocky thought for a moment "Well.. There was yesterday," Rocky said "I had to go help Mom with something but I couldn't bring Germaine with me so I left him with No- Oh.. I'm gonna kill him. Then once I've killed him.. Riker and Laura are gonna kill him." Rocky then made his way to the door. "Rocky where are you going?" Keely asked. "I'll be back later." he said before leaving.

"ROCKY!" Keely called. But it was too late Rocky was gone. She sighed before sitting down.

Once Rocky left his own place, he basically ran to Noah's apartment building. He'd of called Rydel for a little bit of back up but the problem was she wasn't answering her phone and she'd been distant lately. He had the strange feeling something was wrong with her. That's not the Rydel he knows.

Oh well he'll figure that out later when Ross and Riker are back.

When he was outside of Noah's apartment he was going to knock. But why should he? If Rocky knocks it will be loud and aggressive then it's more than likely Noah won't answer.

Is Rocky thankful he opened the door without knocking? Yes and No.

Yes.

Because he finally knows why Rydel has been acting the way she has for the past 2 weeks.

No.

Because he just witnessed his sister being.. raped.

Nice.

He literally felt rage come over him "GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Rocky shouted before running over and pulling Noah off Rydel before flinging him too the floor before giving him a good old kick to the ribs and a punch in the face.

Rydel then crawled over to a corner and put her cloths on properly before curling up into a ball and put her head in her arms, only watching a little.

"Listen, I don't care," *punch& "if you are Laura's brother" *kick* "but if you hurt Germaine" *kick* "or come near Rydel again!" *kick/punch* "I swear to god, I will not be the only you will have to deal with." Rocky threatened. Noah just nodded.

Rocky then stood up straight. He then gave him one last kick in the ribs "Ow!" Noah cried out in pain. "Now leave." Rocky said. "This is my apartment! You leave!" Noah said looking up to him. Rocky then raised his fist to punch him. "Alright! I'm goin!" Noah said before running out of the place.

Rocky then went over to Rydel "Rydel, I knew there was something going on with you why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rocky asked. "I.. I w-was s-cared." Rydel choked on her tears. "Of what?" Rocky asked. "That he'd do it again.." Rydel said "even though this is like.. the.. 5th time.." "5th time?! For crying out loud Rydel! Why'd you let him do it?!" Rocky asked shouting. "Stop shouting.." Rydel yelled, crying and putting her hands to her ears.

"Rydel, Rocky.. What are you doing in Noah's apartment?" a voice asked from behind. Rocky looked. Riker and Laura. "Well?" Laura asked. "Noah hurt Germaine," Rocky said "he left bruises on his arms. So I came round here to ask him about it whilst Germaine is with Keely. Then I walked in on him.. Doing something too.. Rydel." "What did he do?" Riker asked coming into the apartment further. "N-nothing.." Rydel stuttered.

Riker looked to Rocky who mouthed. _Rape. _"What?!" Riker shouted "he only did it once.. Right? Cause if he done it more then I'm gonna kill him." _5 times. _Rocky mouthed. "She told me." Rocky said.

Riker then looked to Laura "Laura are you okay?" Riker asked. "Y-yeah.." Laura lied. "Laura, can you stay with Rydel?" Riker asked "Rocky come with me." Rocky and Riker then left.

Laura walked over to Rydel and knelt next to her "I'm so sorry Rydel.." Laura said "I didn't know he was capable of something like this." "I-its not your fault.." Rydel said. Laura frowned.

"I.. I need to tell you something.." Rydel said "I don't think your gonna like it. Neither's Riker. Neither's Noah.." "What is it Ry?" Laura asked. "This may be the 5th time he's done it.." She said. "Yeah?" Laura asked. "But.. He never used protection.." Rydel said. "So what doe- Oh my god.." Laura said "Rydel.."

"I'm pregnant, Laura.."


	29. Ross Is Missing

"I'm pregnant Laura.."

Laura's eyes widened "You think you are?" Laura asked "or.. You actually are and there's a baby inside you?" "I'm actually pregnant," Rydel said "I found out about 2 days ago. I didn't wanna tell him cause I was scared he'd hurt the baby." "That's understandable." Laura said.

There was then silence between them "Are you gonna keep it?" Laura asked. "Yeah.. I am.." Rydel said. "For reals?" Laura asked "no offense but I wouldn't a keep a baby to a guy who raped me. Whether or not if I loved him or not." "I know, but Laura.. It's a baby.." Rydel said "I could never hurt a baby, let alone have an abortion." Laura frowned. "Did you abort Germaine? Did you abort Ashleigh?" Rydel asked. "No, I couldn't do it.. I didn't want to." Laura said. "I don't want to either, so you know how it feels." Rydel said. "That's because Riker didn't rape me!" Laura snapped.

Another pit of silence.

Laura then realized how harsh that was and sounded. "R-rydel.. I didn't-" "No.. It's fine.. I get it.." She sighed. "No, I didn't mean it! Please don't take it to heart!" Laura said. "I won't.." Rydel said. "Besides, it's not up to me anyway if you keep it or not," Laura said "so.. are you?" Rydel nodded.

Rydel looked at Laura "Do you think Noah's gonna come back?" Rydel asked. "I won't let him," Laura said "he's not coming anywhere near you again." "Jeez.. You sound even more worse then Rocky did.." Rydel said. Laura smiled a little "C'mon, lets get you out of here." Laura said helping Rydel up.

She then brought her into the apartment.

* * *

"Did you say Noah hurt Germaine?" Riker asked. Rocky nodded "There's bruises all up and down his arms.." Rocky said "even have a look for yourself."

Rocky walked inside his apartment and into the livingroom where Germaine and Keely were. Riker took Germaine and sat him on his lap before rolling up his sleeves "Oh my god, what the heck?!" Riker shouted "why would he do that?!" Keely and Rocky shrugged. "Why did you even leave Germaine with him anyway?" Riker asked "I asked _you _Rocky _only _you to look after him! Nobody else!" "I had to go do something important, Mom and Rydel were too busy with Ashleigh and Charlotte and Keely wasn't home! What else was I supposed to do?! Leave him on his own? Oh yeah, very responsible that Riker!" Rocky said.

Riker sighed "I'm just gonna take Germaine home," Riker said standing up holding Germaine "thanks for taking care of him while me and Laura were gone, Rocky. And Keely." "No problem." Keely said. "Yeah same." Rocky said.

Riker then left with Germaine and what ever else Germaine had whilst staying with Rocky.

* * *

Riker got home about 15 minutes later with Germaine. Once Riker was through the door with him, Laura jumped off the couch and ran over taking Germaine from Riker and hugging Germaine almost to death "Oh my gosh, my baby boy, I have missed you so much," Laura said hugging him "what did Uncle Noah do to you?" She asked pulling away from the hug and looking at Germaine. "He.. er.. Hurt his arms.." Riker said rolling up Germaine's sleeves and showing her. "Oh my gosh! I am gonna kill him!" Laura said getting angry. "Same here," Riker said "but I don't think doing that is gonna help anything." "True."

Laura walked back over to the couch with Germaine "Riker, we need to talk.." Laura said. Riker sat next to her "What is it?" He asked. "Rydel has a small problem.." Laura said. "I know what it is Laura," Riker said "you don't have to remind me." "No, it's not that.." Laura said "she's er.. pregnant." "She's what?" Riker asked shocked "is she keeping it?" Laura nodded "It's Rydel, she doesn't have the heart to kill a fly." Laura said. "No offense to her, but I wouldn't want a baby to someone who raped me.." Riker said. "I told her the exact same thing, but she was having none of it," Laura said "Riker.. She'll be fine with a baby. I'm not gonna let Noah go anywhere near her again whilst she has it. Neither are you, Rocky, Ross or Ratliff. Well.. When Ross and Ratliff find out." Riker nodded.

"Are Ross and Ratliff even back yet?" Riker asked. Laura shrugged "Maybe you should call them and ask." Riker then picked up his phone and dialed Ross's number. Nope. Wouldn't answer. It went straight to answer phone. "That's odd.. Ross's phone just went straight to speaker.." Riker said. "Try Ratliff." Laura said.

Riker then dialed Ratliff's number. Thank god he answered it. "Ratliff, you and Ross back yet?" Riker asked. "Y-yeah.. w-we a-are.." Ratliff said shooken. "Ratliff what's wrong? Is everything okay? You sound shooken.." Riker said. "N-no.." Ratliff said, sounding like he was beginning to cry. "Ratliff.. What's wrong.. Where's Ross?" Riker asked getting panicked. "He's.. er.. he's.." "God dammit Ratliff, stop stalling and tell me where he is!" Riker yelled. Ratliff then told Riker where Ross was.

Riker let his phone slip out of his hand dropping to the floor.


	30. This Can NOT Be Happening

"Riker calm down!" Laura called after him.

But it was no use; Riker kept on ignoring Laura and just kept on running down the hallway towards the elevator. Laura couldn't go after him either because of Germaine and Ashleigh being in the apartment. Before she knew it, Riker was in the elevator and gone.

She sighed before turning around and going back into the apartment.

This just couldn't be happening at all. No. It couldn't.

One minute they were happy coming out from the airport, the next there was a gun-fire that came from nowhere and Ross was on the floor bleeding to death in Ratliff's arms. Now Ratliff's outside Ross's room whilst he's lying on his death bed. Just great.

Who would even be so sick and horrible to do something like that to Ross? Who. Ratliff couldn't think, in fact he couldn't even think straight at this moment. He couldn't even talk properly down the phone when he called Riker, then the phone cut off and he went back to crying.

Ross had been in that room for the past 5 hours and nobody had came out to even tell Ratliff about him and how he was getting on. Nobody at all! It was getting frustrating now, that he just wanted to shout. But he knew that wouldn't help the situation so he just sat there with his head in his hands and just cry.

"Ratliff!" Someone called from down the hall.

Ratliff looked down the hall and saw Riker coming towards him.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Riker asked panicked as he took a seat next to Ratliff.

Ratliff shrugged "I don't know," His voice cracked "they haven't told me anything..."

"What happened anyway?" Riker asked.

"I don't know..." Ratliff's voice changed in pitch from sadness.

Riker put his arm around Ratliff and brought him in closer for a hug "Well... What do you remember?" Riker asked.

"We were coming out of the airport and... There was a gun-fire and I turned the next thing he was on the floor." Ratliff explained, through his tears.

"D-do you know who did it?"

Ratliff shook his head "I don't even know what direction it came from..."

Riker sighed and took his arm away from round Ratliff. He should really call Rydel and Rocky and let them know about Ross, but Rocky's just calming down and Rydel's just been... Yeah... So he doesn't think landing that on top of them is going to help them in their situations.

Riker wanted to know where Ross had been shot just to know how serious it was, but he knew asking Ratliff wasn't going to help him either so he got up and decided he'd go to the front desk and ask about it. "I'll be one minute." Riker said.

A few minutes later Riker arrived at the front desk, but there was about 5 people lining up for the front desk so he had to wait a while. Especially since there was this one kid about 3rd in line that's head was pouring with blood, even if it was wrapped in a white bandage. How kids and people manage to do things like this to them, Riker does not know.

Finally he was at the front of the line.

"Excuse me; can you give me some information on Ross Lynch please?" Riker asked.

"Sure, are you his brother?" She asked.

Riker nodded "I just got here and I daren't ask his partner, he's in a bad state as it is."

She then did a few clicks on the computer before getting some pieces of paper out of a file "From what it says here he was shot twice."

"Yeah, I know that, but where?" Riker asked.

"Once in the chest and the other in the..." She stopped before sighing "the other in the head."

Riker's eyes widened and his stomach dropped "No, no... H-he's going to live... right?" Riker asked.

The women shrugged "I don't know," she said "I'm a receptionist, not a nurse."

Riker then walked away from the desk and back to Ratliff. Just great. Riker's heard about these things before when people get shot in the head. They always turn out permanently paralyzed, temporarily paralyzed, losing their memory or... Dead.

Riker doesn't want any one of them to happen. Even though he knows one is bound to happen.

Rydel got home at long last and managed to cover up any bruises and cuts on her arms, before managing to put a fake smile on her face. It's bad enough Riker and Rocky already know about what Noah's done to her, she doesn't need her Mom, Dad and Ryland finding out also. Even though they are bound to once Riker and Rocky come round and open their mouths.

Plus she's pregnant. There's no hiding that forever.

When she got in her Mom was sat in the kitchen at the table.

"Where's Charlotte?" Rydel asked walking into the kitchen.

"She's upstairs in your room in her crib." Stormie said.

Rydel nodded "Okay, I'll go see her." Rydel said.

"I've just put her down so there's no point."

Rydel turned around and sat down.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Stormie asked standing up.

"Sure, I'm feeling a little hungry anyways." Rydel said.

Rydel sat down at the table whilst her Mom was going around the kitchen putting something together for her to eat. She was lost deep in thoughts that she didn't even hear the door open and close as Rocky came in.

"Hey Rocky." Stormie said.

"Hey." He smiled.

His smile faded when he saw Rydel sat at the table. "You told her yet Ry?" Rocky asked.

Rydel looked and saw Rocky "What. No. Rocky don't." Rydel said, almost begging.

"Told me what?" Stormie asked.

"Nothing," Rydel said smiling "it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Err, it is," Rocky said "now either you tell her, I do, or Riker does. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like Riker to tell her."

Rydel sighed heavily before standing up, she then stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs where she slammed her bedroom door shut. Causing Charlotte to wake up by accident. She sighed and got up before picking her up.

"I'm sorry..." Rydel said quietly as she rocked her gently "please go back to sleep..."

A doctor then came out from Ross's room to Ratliff and Riker, both of them then stood up in front of the doctor,

who looked at them as if he had bad news. So Riker and Ratliff didn't even bother getting their hopes up for good news.

"All I'm saying," The doctor began "is that... If he'd only got shot in the chest... Then everything would have been absolutely fine. But seen as though he got shot in the head—"

"He got shot in the head!" Ratliff said surprised, and even more upset. He even began to shake as more tears came to his eyes.

Riker looked at Ratliff. He can't believe Ratliff didn't know... Didn't he see the blood on his head or anything? Oh well. He must have thought Ross hit his head on the ground when he fell or something.

"I thought he just hit his head off the ground when he fell..."

Riker's thoughts were correct.

The doctor shook his head.

"What's happened to him?" Riker asked as his voice cracked.

Riker really didn't want to know the answer to this, so he figured it was better to find out sooner rather than later wasn't it?

"He's very lucky not to be paralyzed I will tell you that." The doctor said.

"I-is he dead...?" Riker asked.

"No," The doctor said "will you both let me finish off my sentences before jumping to conclusions."

Riker and Ratliff nodded.

"When the bullet went into his head, it got embedded into his skull, which we managed to get out. That's why he is lucky not to be paralyzed," The doctor began to explain "but... Unfortunately. If he's not paralyzed or temporarily paralyzed or dead... That means..."

"He's lost his memory..." Riker said shocked.

"Yes."

"What?!" Ratliff yelled "forever..."

"We don't know," The doctor said "we're going to keep him in the hospital for a couple of weeks. If his memories not back by then, we'll release him for about a week, then bring him back a week later and we'll see if it's permanent or not."

Riker nodded "Is he awake now?" Riker asked.

"No not yet, he's resting. But by tonight he'll be fully rested and you can see him then."

"And until then?"

"Then just wait here or you can go home until then."

"I'm staying." Ratliff said.

"What about Charlotte?" Riker asked.

"Oh yeah..." Ratliff said.

The doctor then walked off, letting them decide on what they'll do.

"We'll look after her while you're here." Riker said.

"No," Ratliff said "I'll leave and go see her. Then I'll come back later, I think Ross would want me to put her first before him anyway. Besides, we've been away from her for about 3 weeks now."

Riker smiled "Okay, your choice."

* * *

**Aww. I saw the most adorable video of Rydel ever :3 R5 were doing a V.I.P somewhere and there was this little boy who asked her for a kiss and she kissed him on the cheek :3 Awww.**

**If you wanna watch it go to YouTube and type on "Rydel Lynch kissing a fan - R5 V.I.P" :D**


	31. Regaining Memory

**I really need to end this story soon :L Not that I want too... it's just there's so much that's going to happen before I go onto the 3rd sequel of this story -_- But the 3rd sequel WILL be good! :) Even though it's not exactly based around Laura, Riker, Ratliff, Ross, Rydel, Noah etc its more based around Germaine, Ashleigh, Charlotte, Rydel's baby and another baby ;) But I won't give away who is the next to have a baby for the first time OR again :P Even though you can probably guess... Haha x"D**

**Another thing is... That... I have no ideas for any Riaura drama -_- Just Rosslington, Rydel and Rocky/Keely drama... That's it -_- but oh well.**

* * *

It had been one month since the incident with Ross; he'd been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks now. But he had been staying at his Mom's house whilst he was in the way he was. Because Stormie doesn't think Ratliff could handle looking after Charlotte AND having to deal with Ross's condition at the same time. So until he is better, Ross is staying with his Mom and Dad. Even though his Dad isn't very talkative with him. Even with Ross's memory gone. But surely it'll come back. Hopefully.

Nobody could even put their finger on who shot Ross in the head and chest. They couldn't think at all. Ratliff had a hunch that it might have been Kelly... But Kelly would NEVER go that far if she was jealous, the worst she would do is slap the person or try her best to beat them up. She would NEVER try and attempt to kill them. At least he hopes.

Although one person nobody has heard from for the past month and a half was Noah. The day Rocky caught him doing 'things' with Rydel he just ran out of the apartment and never returned. Laura hadn't even heard anything from him. No phone calls, texts or anything. She was even tempted to call her Mom or Vanessa to ask where he could be, but she thought better. She doesn't need their help, not that Laura wants to see Noah again after what he done to Rydel. But he is Laura's older brother... So she has a right to worry.

Rydel on the other hand is dealing okay with her pregnancy; she ended up having to tell her Mom and Dad about her being pregnant. But she didn't tell them that Noah raped her. She just said she was pregnant and that Noah was the Dad, but he ran off before she got the chance to tell him. They were okay with that.

Rocky on the other hand wasn't. He wasn't okay with the fact Rydel is lying to her own Mom and Dad about the real truth about her pregnancy. He also figured another reason she could be lying about the pregnancy with Noah is because of the paparazzi, they'd just wouldn't leave Rydel alone about it and just keep on asking her about the rape. Now Rocky is starting to see why Rydel is lying. Pretty good reason to anyways.

The paparazzi wouldn't give Riker a break when Laura came back with Germaine, some even made up random stories but they were all cleared up within about 2 weeks and everyone got over it. They were actually surprised R5 didn't lose their record deal because of it, the same when Ross and Ratliff went public with their relationship. They were surprised Hollywood Records didn't dump them seen as though they are very strict with young people with homosexual relationships and pregnancies. But they all kind of figured it's because they are all over 18. Ross being 19, Rocky being 20, Rydel and Ratliff being 21 and Riker being 22, to technically they are all adults and can take care of themselves. Whereas if they were below 18... That would have been it. Gone. No more R5.

But for now R5 was on hiatus until Ross's memory came back. Today was the day that they were going to get the answer of whether or not Ross's memory was going to stay permanent or come back with time.

It was bad enough he couldn't remember anyone around him. He could barely remember anybody's name... He called Ratliff 'Rackliff', didn't know Charlotte's name, couldn't even pronounce Riker's, calls Rydel 'Ryder', calls Rocky 'Rocker', can't say 'Laura', 'Germaine' or 'Ashleigh'. And he calls Keely 'Wheely'.

Ross needed his memory back; he couldn't have a permanent memory loss. He has a daughter! He's married! He has a family that need him. Ratliff and Charlotte being that family.

"Are you going to be okay taking him?" Stormie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ratliff said "I've barely seen him this past month anyway... It's the least I could do."

Stormie smiled. Ross was a very lucky person to be married to someone like Ratliff, and she couldn't be any happier that it was him. Even though they are both guys and not many people are accepting of gays these days. But now that she thinks about it she couldn't picture Ross with/married to anybody else but Ratliff. Even if Mark, Ross's dad, isn't very accepting of it. But he's kind of growing on it.

Whilst Ratliff is taking Ross to the hospital, Charlotte is with Rocky and Keely.

Ratliff was stood at the door waiting for Stormie to bring down Ross. When he did he flashed Ratliff a small smile.

Ross has been told who Ratliff is to him; he believes it seen as though he's been very loving and caring to towards him through this situation Ross is in so he has no reason to believe that Ratliff's not his husband. He's sweet.

"W-where's Charlotte?" Ross asked.

"Oh she's-" Ratliff stopped himself "you remember her?"

Ross smiled and nodded "Yeah, I think I do remember her," Ross said "she's our daughter... Right?"

"Well, she's more yours than mine," Ratliff corrected him "but yeah! She is."

"You two should get going." Stormie said.

"Oh yeah, c'mon." Ratliff said.

Both of them then made their way to the car before making their way to the hospital. As they were on the way to the hospital, Ratliff turned on the radio in hope that an R5 song would come on. 'Cause Ross doesn't remember R5 either. The one thing he loves to do more than anything in the world he's completely forgotten about as well.

Like Ratliff's mind was being read, LOUD came on.

_Looking for the one tonight,  
But I can't see you,  
'Cause I'm blinded by all the lights,  
Oh,_

_I can never get it right,  
I need a break through  
why are you so hard to find?  
Oh,_

_I've been searching every city,  
Never giving up,  
Till I find my angel,  
Diamond in the rough,  
Looking for a signal,_

_Baby turn it up tonight,_

"C'mon get loud, loud let it out..." Ross silently sang to himself, loud enough for Ratliff to hear.

He smiled a little "You know this song?" Ratliff asked.

"Err..." Ross trailed off "I might be wrong... but... Did I, you, Rocker, Ryder and the other guy sing it...?"

"Rocky, Rydel," Ratliff corrected him "and yes. We did. The other guy is Riker."

"Oh yeah, Riker." Ross said.

Ratliff felt a little happy. Ross was getting his memory back slowly, he'll be back to himself in no time and he can finally come back home to himself and Charlotte.

Keely went to the front door of her apartment when she heard letters being slipped through the post box. She went over and picked them up, throwing the ones that weren't important to her until she came across the one she was looking for.

She quickly opened it and read it. She smiled. But then it faded as she realized something. If she wanted to do and go where she wanted to go where it said on the letter... She had to leave L.A. and go to New York. Just wonderful.

She sighed and put it on the little desk near the door; she'll just worry about it later.


	32. Our Generation

**Sup everybody! :D I was hoping to continue this story until it had at least 300 reviews but oh well... Lets face it. Nothing is going to beat or catch up to "It's All About The Girl" no matter how hard I try... Cause that one is on 381 and I just... WOW... I wrote that story months ago and people are STILL reviewing on it. WOW.**

**But anyway, we are up to the FINAL chapter of this story T_T NOT TO WORRY THO! :D I AM making a 3rd sequel! Once this is up I'll get started on it straight away :) It'll be called "Our Generation" or "It's Our Generation" either way it'll have "Generation" in the title! x"D and from that title you can guess what it'll be about. LOL.**

**Yeah... Thanks so much for reading this story! :D Hope you enjoy the 3rd sequel as MUCH as i am gonna enjoy writing it! :)**

**OMFG. RAINI RODRIGUEZ TWEETED ME TWICE TODAY. I. AM. SCREAMING.**

**And here we go:...**

* * *

Rocky had just left Keely's a little while ago. He did go round yesterday, but when he went round she seemed like she was trying to hide something from him but he wasn't quite sure what. Or maybe he's just being paranoid? After all it has been a while since he's had a girlfriend and the last time he had a girlfriend it did not end well at all.  
But Keely would never hurt Rocky like the way his last girlfriend did. Would she? He doesn't know. He's been with Keely for a very, VERY long while and still he has no idea what she's capable of. She doesn't seem like the girl who's nice on the outside and is a real monster of the outside. Hopefully not. Because that would be horrible.

Besides, if she is one of those girls Rocky doens't want to deal with that because he has bigger things to worry about like Ross and Rydel. Ross because of his memory loss and Rydel because of her pregnancy and lying to everyone about how she got pregnant. It's still on the tip of his tounge to tell his Mom and Dad about the rape whether Rydel likes it or not.

Maybe when he goes home he should tell his Mom and Dad about it, even if it is going against what Rydel wants. He doesn't care. She's his sister and all he wants to do is protect her. If Rocky is honest it's a better thing Rocky found out first about it and walked in first. Cause if it was Riker, there is a slight chance Noah would be dead, Riker would be behind bars and Laura would of divorced his sorry ass for killing her older brother. Not that Laura is bothered about Noah. Cause after what Noah's done to Rydel and Germaine she really couldn't care less about him anymore.

After a 10 minute walk from Keely's apartment, Rocky finally got home. Nobody was in but his Mom, Dad and Rydel. Rydel was upstairs in her room and Stormie and Mark were in the kitchen.

Rocky walked into the kitchen and put his coat on the back of one of the chairs whilst his Mom and Dad were sat at the kitchen table and looked at Rocky as soon as he entered the kitchen. They didn't take their eyes off him once. Which Rocky found a little strange.

"Everything okay?" Rocy asked as he stood behind the chair he just put his coat on.

"Do you know anything about Rydel?" Stormie asked.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked confused.

"Because ever since we found out about her pregnancy we've been hearing you and her arguing about how she's been lying to us all," Stormie said "so... You must know something."

Rocky really needs to be more careful when arguing with his siblings about things that they don't want their Mom and Dad to know about. He couldn't help but shrug. His Mom and Dad were bound to find out sooner or later right.

Rocky took a seat in front of them, almost like he had the pleasure of telling his parents about Rydel and Noah. It's not that he was happy to break the news to them. Well he was, because that would mean he would stop having to lie to them all the time and covering for Rydel.

"Okay," Rocky said "I do know something that Rydel doesn't want me to tell you, but I think it's for the best that I tell you."

Stormie and Mark both got ready to listen in on what Rocky had to tell them before Rocky began to explain.

"About a month and a half ago," Rocky began "I was looking after Germaine with Keely since Riker and Laura were away on their hooney moon and that was the day they were coming back. When Keely was getting Germaine ready she saw bruises on his arms. I remember I left Germaine with Noah because I was busy that day and Keely was too, you and Rydel were busy with Charlotte. So I got annoyed and went round to Noah's to ask him about the bruises cause I know I didn't do it. I know Keely wouldn't do it because she's too nice. I haven't left Germaine with anybody else but myself, Keely or Noah. When I went there I walked into the apartment cause the door was open and I thought I heard Rydel in there screaming. I wasn't wrong. I walked in there and she was curled up in a ball on the floor in pieces, bloodied and bruises. All because Noah had raped her. So I kicked his ass and told him never to come back again. That's what we've both been arguing about because I've been telling her to tell you guys the truth about her pregnancy. Noah didn't run off, well technically he did... But he's for M.I.A more than anything."

Rocky could tell by the look on his Mom and Dad's face that they were not happy in the slightest. Stormie looked like she was going to break down and cry any moment now. Rocky was starting to think he should of told them in a more nicer and calmer tone instead of like he was talking to one of his friends.

"Something tells me I should of explained that in a more nicer way..." Rocky said beginning to slouch in his chair a little.

"N-no," Stormie stuttered "I'm- we're - glad you told us. Cause now we can actually talk to her about it without having her lie to us. Thank you Rocky."

"No problem," Rocky said "can I go now?"

"Yes," Mark said "if you're going upstairs tell Rydel to get down here. Now."

Rocky nodded before leaving the kitchen, he ran upstairs into Rydel's room where she was sat at her desk reading letters she'd gotten from fans and that. That reminded Rocky... He had a bunch of fan-mail he needed to read and reply too.

"Mom and Dad want you Ry." Rocky said.

"What for?" Rydel asked setting down one of the letters on the table.

"Just promise me one thing," Rocky said "after this talk with Mom and Dad... Just remember I am your baby brother and... Murder is illegal whether you're pregnant are not."

Rydel's eyes widened.

"K, love you bye!" Rocky said quickly before running into his room.

Rydel is so gonna punch the living day lights out of Rocky when he comes out of his room and she sees him. She is not looking forward to this talk with her Mom and Dad.

Ratliff had been at the hospital with Ross for over 2 hours now. They had both waited in the waiting for for 30 minutes before Ross was seen to, but Ross had to be seen to by himself so the Doctor was sure Ross was remembering stuff on his own without any hints of Ratliff giving them to him. Even though Ratliff wouldn't. He wants Ross to be okay more than anything in the world.

Ross had been int he room for over an hour and a half now and Ratliff was getting inpatient and he was bored stupid out of his mind. That much that his leg was beginning to shake. He was about to go into the room and ask, but before he could get out of the seat the door opened and the doctor walked out.

Just the doctor.

Which was a little worrying.

"Is everything okay?" Ratliff asked with concern.

"Yes, everything is perfect." The Doctor said.

"Then why have you just came out and not Ross?" Ratliff asked confused.

"Because," The Doctor started "I was sat in there with him for the past hour-"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Anyway..." The Doctor continued "his memory has been seeming to be coming back more rapidly... And because of how rapidly it's coming back, we are going to keep him in hospital for the night,"

Ratliff sighed. He's had enough of Ross being in and out of hospital as it is and for him to stay in over the night again is just even worse.

"but he'll be able to leave later on tomorrow." The doctor continued his sentence.

Ratliff nodded "Okay," Ratliff said "can I go see him?"

The doctor moved out of the way so Ratliff could get in and go see Ross.

When Ratliff got in there to see Ross, Ross was already laid in the bed and everything. 'Jeez, doctor's don't mess about these days.' Ratliff thought.

He walked over to the side of the bed and put his hand on top of Ross's and threw him a small smile "How you doing?" Ratliff asked.

"Fine," Ross said "I don't get why I have to stay if my memory is coming back."

"Neither do I," Ratliff sighed "but they're doctor's. They know what they are doing."

"I gues..." Ross frowned a little.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No," Ross said "not that I don't want you too... I want you to go look after Charlotte, cause she needs you more than I need you right now. Please?"

Ratliff smiled "Yeah, your back," Ratliff said "... almost."

"What do you mean.. your 'leaving'?" Rocky asked Keely.

Keely took a deep breath "I told you before," Keely said "you remember that music school I signed up for? I told you it was in New York and you said you were completely fine if I had to go, so why are you getting all pissy about it now?"

"Cause," Rocky said "after everything I'm going through right now with my family, I need someone that's going to be there for me when I break down cause right now I am on the edge of breaking down... And if you go then I'm going to have nobody to turn to. Rydel's got Mom and Dad. Ross has got Ratliff and Riker's got Laura. I have you. For now. Until you leave."

Keely frowned "Rocky..."

"No, it's fine," Rocky said "I'm an idiot for saying that... Of course I'm happy that you are getting to do what you love the most. I guess... I just love you too much that I don't want you to leave."

Keely smiled "Then it's a good thing I said no isn't it?"

Rocky cocked his head in confusion.

"I turned down the offer," Keely said "I'm not going to New York anymore."

Rocky almost squeeled before picking up Keely in a hug and spinning her around, a little too much that they ended up toppling down on top of the couch.

"Rocky please remember I am much more smaller and delicate that you!" Keely said as she was being crushed by Rocky's weight.

Rocky laughed before pressing his lips against hers.

A few weeks passed and everything was back to normal as it was 2 months ago, apart from the Rydel pregnancy. Ross finally had his memory back and he couldn't be happier and neither could Ratliff. Of course, everyone was very happy that Ross was back. Cause now they could continue normally with their life's and continue with R5 and other things.

And of course all their kids, Germaine, Ashleigh, Charlotte and soon-to-be Rydel's baby, are all growing older and more to handle... But they are managing just fine.

Alas, Riker and Laura moved out of the apartment and found their own house to live in with Germaine and Ashleigh. That way in this house Germaine and Ashleigh would get their separate rooms. Also because Laura felt bad that she didn't have a job and felt like she was putting the pressure on Riker for money, she decided to get a job of her own. She ended up being in the acting business some how along with Keely. They don't even know how they managed to do it if they are quite honest...

Ross and Ratliff done with same with Charlotte, they managed to find a house of their own to live in so they had more space with Charlotte. They got a house in the end though!

Eventually Rocky moved out on his own with Keely at long last. Rydel moved out on her own, even though it may be a little bit hard seen as though she's pregnant but she does have Laura come round everyday to see how she is. As well as Riker, Ross, Rocky and her parents. But you know, she'll be fine as a single Mom even if Noah's not around. Or doesn't come back. Cause she's got her own family that'll help her rather than him.

But lets just see what the future brings.

Shall we?

The End.

* * *

**And lets get started on "Our Generation" or "It's our Generation" shall we? ;) **


End file.
